- Guardian Angel -
by Yayangkun
Summary: Ini cerita NaruHina dan yanglainnya. Dari SMA sampai kerja dan kelak sampai nikah punya Anak . itu rencana Senpai. OTW silahkan baca jika minat.
1. 1

[ Pemilik Karakter Anime Naruto ]

[ Masashi Kishimoto ]

#Romance

#School

#Rated [ M = Dewasa ]

[ GUARDIAN ANGEL ]

BAGIAN PERTAMA

"Hahahaha..."

Hinata Hyuuga gadis remaja SMA itu hanya bisa diam dan menundukan kepala, disaat semua mengolok-golok sepasang mata miliknya yang sangat berbeda dengan yanglainnya.

Dia hanya bisa merapatkan bibir ranumnya itu, enggan untuk membantah perkataan yang sangat menyakitkan.

"Kau itu sangat menyeramkan, coba berkacalah!, matamu itu seperti mata hantu!"

Ino Yamanaka terus memojokkan Hinata dengan kata-kata yang sama dan sangat kasar terdengar begitu akuh juga menghina tanpa belas kasihan.

"Pig, sudahlah kau kelewatan sekali"

Sakura Haruno yang berdiri disebelah Ino, terus mencoba menenangkan Ino yang terlihat sangat kesal karena Hinata bersikap ramah kepada Sasuke Uchiha, remaja SMA yang sangat populer di sekolah itu.

"A-aku minta maaf"

Hinata berbicara dengan nada suara yang terdengar pelan namun masih dapat Ino dengar dengan jelas.

"Bagus kalau kau sadar dengan kebodohanmu itu"

"Hinata-san, sebaiknya kau pergi. Aku sarankan jangan kau ulangi lagi"

Hinata mengangguk dua kali saat Sakura bicara padannya.

"I-iya, Sakura-san"

Hinata pun pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua dengan rasa sedih yang tersimpan dalam batinnya. Dia terus berpikir, apa karena mataku berbeda jadi mereka tidak begitu menyukaiku?

Sasuke hanya melirik seakan tidak peduli ketika Hinata melewatinnya. Hinata yang sadar dengan hal itu, dia pun lebih menundukkan kepala sambil mempercepat langkah kakinya.

"Lebih baik aku pergi darinya" kata batin Hinata.

Hinata memilih pergi ke perpustakaan untuk membaca buku, itulah yang hanya bisa dilakukannya dengan perasaan yang sangat menyedihkan.

Hinata memilih buku yang tersedia di rak, saat dia memilih tiba-tiba ada satu buku yang membuatnya terus terpaku terhadap buku itu. "Sepertinya kemarin tidak ada buku seperti ini?" gumamnya.

Dia pun mengambil buku itu lalu menuju tempat duduk dan bersiap untuk membacanya.

"Malaikat penjaga?"

Hinata mulai tersenyum dan membuka buku itu, dia membaca dengan seksama tidak melewatkan satu bait pun. "Malaikat penjaga, dari segala macam sesuatu hal buruk yang menimpa,"

"jika memiliki hati yang baik dan peduli dengan oranglain maka dia akan selalu ada didekatmu."

Hinata terus membaca buku yang menurutnya sangatlah menarik walaupun sampul buku itu tidak terlihat begitu menarik lebih terlihat kumuh.

"Maaf, apa aku boleh ikut duduk?"

Hinata melihat seseorang yang mengajaknya bicara. "A-iya boleh silahkan duduk" jawab Hinata.

"Terimakasih,"

Hinata melanjutkan bacaanya dengan perasaan yang sedikit canggung karena baru pertama kalinya ada yang ingin duduk dengannya untuk membaca.

"Kau kelihatan serius sekali?"

Hinata hanya diam dan terus membaca, sementara remaja

laki-laki yang duduk dihadapanya kini sedang memperhatikan Hinata dengan seksama.

"Malaikat penjaga?, kau suka cerita tentang malaikat ya?,"

"I-iya sedikit."

Remaja itu memperhatikan sekelilingnya lalu dia membuka buku yang langsung membuat Hinata melirik kearah buku milik remaja itu.

"Manga?"

"Sstthh.. Diamlah nanti bisa ketahuan sstht.."

Mereka berdua sama membaca buku walaupun yang dihadapan Hinata sekarang hanyalah membaca komik yang terlihat ber'genre action terlihat dari sampulnya.

"Hey, kau apa mau baca milikku ini lebih seru loh,"

Hinata masih tetap membaca tidak menjawab pertanyaan yang ditujukan kepadanya.

"Ma-maaf bukanya membawa manga ke sekolah itu dilarang?" Remaja itu tersenyum dan memanyunkan bibir.

"Kalau diam-diam kan tidak apa-apa bukan?"

"I-iya tapi-."

"Sudahlah anggap saja ini rahasia dan hanya kau yang tau, nama mu siapa?, kita belum berkenalan."

"Hi-hinata,"

"Hinata?, nama yang bagus. Aku Naruto Uzumaki baru kemarin masuk SMA Konoha ini,"

"Hinata, apa di sekolah ini selalu membosankan ya?, baru pertama masuk saja semua tidak begitu heran padaku, padahal aku ini murid baru" ucap Naruto.

"Mungkin mereka sedang fokus dengan pelajaran jadi seperti itu," balas Hinata.

"Apa iya?, aneh sekali?" gumam Naruto.

"Naruto-san, ke-kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?,"

"Wah, kau tau sedang kuperhatikan ternyata. Aku melihat itu, sepasang mata mu unik sekali, aku suka melihatnya seperti bulan saja.."

Hinata hanya diam menahan rasa malu yang tiba-tiba muncul, akibat dari kata-kata Naruto yang terdengar polos. Naruto melanjutkan bacaan manga miliknya.

Treeetth!

Treeetth!

Bel masuk kelas berbunyi, mereka berdua bergegas meninggalkan perpustakaan. Naruto menatap kearah Hinata dengan senyum yang sangat ramah.

"Hinata, apa kau mau jadi teman pertamaku?,"

Hinata terkejut dalam batin, dia merasa sangat beruntung hari ini. Untuk pertama kalinya ada yang memintanya untuk menjadi teman.

"A-apa Naruto-san serius?,"

"Heh?, tentu saja aku serius. Kau ini ada-ada saja Hinata.."

Mereka terlihat sangat akhrab padahal baru pertama kali bertemu.

Terrtth!

Terrtth!

Bel sekolah berbunyi untuk kedua kalinya.

"Nanti kita bertemu disini lagi ya?,"

Hinata mengangguk untuk meng'iyakan pertanyaan Naruto.

Saat mereka berdua keluar dari perpustakaan. Naruto tersenyum tenang sambil mengaruk belakang kepalanya sesekali mengacak-acak rambut pirang miliknya.

"Huaaaammm, aku ngantuk sekali" gumam Naruto.

Naruto beranjak pergi meninggalkan Hinata yang sedang memandang punggung remaja bernama Naruto itu.

"Teman." gumam Hinata.

Selama pelajaran di kelas 3-A. Hinata terus memikirkan perkataan Naruto yang ingin menjadi temannya.

Sedangkan Naruto yang berada di kelas 3-C. Dia sedang mendapatkan ceramah yang mematikan dari wali kelasnya, Naruto sempat tertidur di bangku saat pelajaran sedang dimulai.

Sasuke yang duduk tidak jauh dari tempat Hinata. Dia melihat dengan cara yang sangat mengerikan.

Hinata tidak sengaja menoleh kearah Sasuke, Hinata pun menunduk takut karena tatapan itu sangat menakutkan baginya.

"Semuanya benar-benar tidak menyukaiku" kata batin Hinata, lalu dia kembali fokus kemata pelajaran sejarah.

Naruto yang berada di kelas lain, kini sedang berdiri di luar pintu kelas. Berdiri satu kaki dengan kedua tangan memegang telinga.

"Sial, akukan murid baru," kata batin Naruto.

"Akhirnya aku punya teman juga, Hinata si kutu buku" gumam Naruto, sambil menjaga keseimbangan.

Hinata sesekali tersenyum senang karena ada harapan untuk memiliki teman, itu salah satu yang dia inginkan dan keinginannya mungkin akan terwujud.

BERSAMBUNG

NEXT

BAGIAN KEDUA

Ya semoga ada yang suka


	2. 2

[ Pemilik Karakter Anime Naruto ]

[ Masashi Kishimoto ]

#Romance

#School

#Rated [ M = Dewasa ]

[ GUARDIAN ANGEL ]

BAGIAN KEDUA

Hinata hanya bisa menunduk sambil berjalan menulusuri koridor kelas. Dia hanya berpura-pura tidak mendengar semua gumaman para murid SMA Konoha, yang terus membicarakannya.

"Dia itu memang pintar tapi sayang matanya sangatlah menakutkan, semakin dia, diam semakin membuatku merinding."

Hinata mempercepat langkah kaki untuk melangkah maju menuju perpustakaan. "Aku harus cepat kesanan" gumamnya.

Dukh.

"Matamu yang mengerikan itu, sudah buta ya?, kalau jalan lihat kedepan!,"

Hinata melihat siapa yang membentaknya, dia membungkuk berberapa kali untuk meminta maaf, karena telah tidak sengaja menabrak Ino Yamanaka yang terkenal sangat galak.

"Ma-maaf, Ino-san. Aku tidak segaja.."

"Ooh, tidak segaja ya?"

Ino membimbing Hinata melihat kearah wajahnya. Tatapan yang sangat mengancam, Ino perlihatkan sangat jelas untuk memberitahu Hinata secara tidak langsung, bahwa dialah yang harus dihormati dan ditakuti.

"Cium sepatuku, cepat!" ucap Ino.

Sakura yang berada disebelah kiri Ino. Dia hanya merasa kasihan terhadap Hinata yang selalu Ino jaili sebagai penghilang rasa bosan.

"Maaf, aku tidak mungkin melakukan hal itu" gumam Hinata.

Murid yang ada ditempat itu, mereka memilih untuk pergi meninggalkan mereka bertiga. Sasuke melintas dengan kedua tangan didalam saku celana. Dia mendecih seakan merendahkan.

"Sa-sasuke-kun, kau mau kemana?"

Sakura bertanya tiba-tiba dan mengikuti Sasuke yang hanya diam sambil berjalan santai.

"Dasar jidat, dia malah pergi mengejar si sombong itu," gumam Ino, saat melihat Sakura mengikuti Sasuke.

"Hey, mata hantu. Cepat cium sepatuku, disini sudah tidak ada siapapun" ucap Ino tegas.

Hinata mengeleng beberapa kali mencoba menolak perintah Ino yang kali ini benar-benar kelewatan.

"Ino-san, aku sangat minta maaf. Aku ingin ke perpustakaan," ucap Hinata, dia pun langsung tertunduk takut.

"Dasar sok pintar, lebih baik kau mati saja daripada ke perpustakaan. Kau itu hanya kutu tanpa teman," ujar Ino.

"Woy! Hinata. Aku mencarimu loh!,"

Ino berbalik arah, dia melirik Hinata dengan ekspresi sinis.

"Sejak kapan kau punya teman?,"

"A-aku baru mengenalnya" jawab Hinata lirih.

"Hinata, kau ternyata disini, maaf menganggu ya. Aku boleh pinjam Hinata sebentar, aku ada perlu dengannya" ucap Naruto yang sedang mengaruk belakang kepalanya sendiri.

Ino pergi meninggalkan Hinata dan Naruto.

"Sombongnya," gumam Naruto.

"Hinata, kau kelihatan murung?, kau tidak apakan?" tanya Naruto.

Hinata menghela nafas, lalu dia mulai tersenyum. Naruto merasa bingung dengan sikap Hinata yang terlihat aneh menurut Naruto.

Mereka berdua menuju ke perpustakaan, saat mereka berdua sampai disana. Hinata membaca buku yang dia baca sebelumnya sedangkan Naruto membaca komik dengan ekspresi tegang.

"Sial, Kurama kalah" gumam Naruto.

"Kurama?" ucap Hinata tiba-tiba.

"Ini Kurama si tokoh utama. Dia itu Kitsune, kau tau Kitsune kan?,"

"Iya, aku tau Kitsune" jawab Hinata.

"Dia kalah saat melawan Madara, mengesalkan sekali..."

Hinata sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan apa yang Naruto katakan, dia hanya mengangguk-angguk seolah paham dengan semua cerita Naruto.

"kau kelihatan murung dari tadi?, apa kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang rumit?"

"A-aku tidak sedang memikirkan sesuatu" jawab Hinata.

"Baguslah, coba senyum sedikit jangan ber'ekspresi seperti orang yang sedang di bully" ujar Naruto.

Hinata terdiam dan menunduk. Dia merasa benar-benar sangat menyedihkan, karena ucapan Naruto secara tidak langsung tepat sasaran.

Naruto mengangkat tangan kanan, dengan polosnya dia mulai mengelus kepala Hinata yang sedang tertunduk.

"Kau, polos sekali. Kita benar-benar akan menjadi teman akhrab nantinya, aku yakin itu" gumam Naruto.

Hinata terus tertunduk dan tersenyum bahagia. Sayangnya Naruto tidak melihat senyum kebahagian itu.

"Naruto-san, terimakasih." kata-kata yang sangat pelan dari Hinata itu membuat remaja bernama Naruto tersenyum lebar penuh kecerian dengan tangan yang tak

henti-hentinya bergerak meng'elus kepala Hinata.

"Hinata, teman pertamaku. Aku akan menjagamu Hinata." ujar Naruto.

Hinata refleks menatap Naruto dengan tatap penuh tanda tanya juga tidak begitu yakin dengan apa yang dia dengar barusan.

Mereka baru mengenal saat jam istirahat pertama, baru saja menjadi teman namun terlihat sangat dekat seperti telah saling mengenal sejak lama. Naruto berhenti melakukan tindakannya karena tatap Hinata begitu dalam dengan senyum yang tulus.

"Ke-kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu Hinata?" ucap Naruto yang terdengar gugup.

"Naruto-san, aku senang bisa menjadi temanmu. A-aku boleh menjadi temanmu selamanya?"

"Tentu saja boleh, malah baguskan kita menjadi teman selamannya. Kita adalah teman mulai sekarang dan selamannya!, ini janjiku padamu Hinata." ucap Naruto tegas.

Penjaga perpustakaan menatap horror kearah Naruto, yang tiba-tiba bicara tegas sampai terdengar diruangan perpustakaan.

Hinata hanya menunduk malu berpura-pura melanjutkan yang dia baca tadi dengan rona merah di pipinya.

Saat Naruto dan Hinata akan meninggalkan perpustakaan. Penjaga perpustaan memberi ceramahnya untuk Naruto.

Naruto yang sedang diceramahi hanya mengangguk-angguk dengan polosnya, sesekali melirik Hinata sambil tersenyum ceria yang sempat dia perlihatkan tadi.

Bel sekolah belum berbunyi, Naruto mengajak Hinata kebelakang sekolah. Hinata sempat berpikir untuk menolak ajakkan Naruto namun dia urunkan.

Situasi belakang sekolah terlihat sepi. Hinata mulai ragu mengikuti langkah Naruto yang sedang terburu-buru. "Uwaahh, akhirnya sampai jugaa"

Naruto merentangkan kedua tangan keatas seperti melakukan pemanasan. Hinata mulai tersenyum saat dia melihat tingkah Naruto. "Naruto-san, apa yang sedang kaulakukan?" tanya Hinata.

"Aku sedang melakukan pemanasan apa kau tidak lihat gaya kerenku ini hehe..."

"Naruto-san, apa aku boleh tanya sesuatu?"

Naruto duduk di bangku panjang berwarna putih seperti bangku taman. Dia menepuk-nepuk bangku yang dia duduki.

"Boleh tapi kau duduk dulu, sini."

Hinata ikut duduk disebelah Naruto yang kini sedang bersandar di bangku itu. "Naruto-san, a-apa kau tidak malu menjadi temanku?"

Naruto menoleh dengan tatapan penuh tanya. Hinata yang ditatap seperti itu refleks menundukan kepala. "Kenapa harus malu?, dan kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu Hinata?" tanya Naruto.

"Ma-maaf, aku pikir kau malu, tadi banyak yang membicara kita saat berjalan bersama," ucap Hinata lirih.

"Abaikan saja mereka. Hinata aku pinjam pundak mu sebentar, huaaamm... Aku ngantuk sekali."

Naruto bersandar di pundak Hinata sambil memejamkan mata. Sementara Hinata hanya diam dengan gugupnya dan rasa malu yang dia tahan diikuti debaran yang mulai muncul, berdetak cukup kencang.

"Naruto-san-."

Hinata berhenti berucap saat dia tahu bahwa yang duduk disebelahnya kini sedang terlelap sambil mendengkur pelan.

"Dia kelihatannya kelelahan" kata batin Hinata.

Hinata sempat ingin membelai surai pirang milik Naruto, namun dia memilih untuk mengurunkan niatnya itu dan kembali diamlah yang Hinata pilih.

BERSAMBUNG

NEXT

BAGIAN KETIGA


	3. 3

[ Pemilik Karakter Anime Naruto ]

[ Masashi Kishimoto ]

#Romance

#School

#Rated [ M = Dewasa ]

[ GUARDIAN ANGEL ]

BAGIAN KETIGA

Kediaman yang megah dengan halaman rumah yang luas. Banyak pelayan yang sedang menyiapkan makan malam di ruang makan yang mewah.

Hinata masih berbaring di ranjang yang empuk, berbahan kayu terukir berbagai bentuk yang unik. Dia terlihat sangat senang saat melihat langit-langit kamar yang sangat luas itu.

Dia berucap tanpa suara, seperti sedang mengejah nama seseorang yang telah membuat dirinya sangat bahagia dalam sehari. "Naruto-san."

Hinata tiba-tiba menyebut nama Naruto yang tadinya hanya dia meng'ejah tanpa suara.

Tok.

Tok.

Tok.

Tok

"Hime-sama, ini waktunya anda makan malam." seseorang dari luar balik pintu kamar meminta Hinata untuk makan malam. Hinata tersadar dari lamunan sesaatnya lalu dia beranjak bangun menuju pintu dan membuka pintu.

"Otou-san, apa sudah ada ditempat makan?"

"Iya, Hime-sama, Hiashi-sama meminta saya untuk memanggil Hime-sama untuk ikut makam malam," ucap seorang wanita yang mengenakan pakai pelayan.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kita turun" ucap Hinata.

Pelayan mengikuti Hinata dari belakang dengan rasa hormatnya.

"Bagaimana kabar mu hari ini?"

"Kabar saya baik, Hime-sama terimakasih atas perhatiannya" balas pelayan itu.

"Sama-sama." balas Hinata.

Hinata selalu bersikap lebih tegas saat ada di rumah, karena itu adalah perintah dari ayahnya. Hiashi Hyuuga adalah sosok seorang ayah yang tegas tidak segan-segan terhadapan siapapun meskipun putrinya sendiri.

"Kau lama sekali," ucap tegas Hiashi tanpa basa-basi.

"Maaf Tou-san." balas Hinata.

Hinata duduk didekat meja makan disebelah Hinata adalah adiknya yang bernama Hanabi Hyuuga. Dia memiliki sifat yang berbeda dengan Hinata lebih terlihat kebalikan dari sifat Hinata yang lebih suka mengalah dan pemalu.

"Nee-chan, hari ini sangat berbeda" ucap Hanabi.

"Berbeda?" gumam Hinata, sambil menoleh kearah Hanabi.

"Nee-chan lebih ceria hari ini, tadi sampai senyum-senyum sendiri saat pulang sekolah" ucap panjang lebar Hanabi. Hiashi menatap penuh curiga kearah Hinata yang sedang mendengarkan ucapan Hanabi.

"Hinata, apa kau sedang dekat dengan seseorang?"

Degh.

Hinata terkejut dalam batin dengan perasaan yang tidak menentu ditambah pertanyaan dalam batinya kenapa ayahnya bisa tahu.

"Ma-maksud Tou-san?"

"Tou-san, tidak ingin kau menjalin hubungan dengan laki-laki apa kau tidak melanggar persaratan itu?"

"Ti-tidak Tou-san, a-aku menjaga jarak dengan se-semua laki-laki." ucap Hinata gugup.

"Mmm.." gumam Hiashi membalas.

"Mana mungkin aku bisa dekat dengan laki-laki, teman saja baru punya," gumam batin Hinata

"Ta-tapi Naruto-san kan laki-laki?" tanya Hinata pada dirinya sendiri.

"Nee-chan, kenapa melamun ayo kita makan" ucap Hanabi.

Mereka bertiga menikmati makan malam tanpa ada pembicaraan lagi sampai makan malam itu pun selesai. Hinata mulai khawatir karena dia baru ingat janji kepada ayahnya asal tidak dekat dengan laki-laki, dia akan bebas untuk memilih apa yang dia ingin kan dan jika persaratan itu dilanggar Hinata harus sepenuhnya meng'iyakan semua permintaan ayahnya. Seperti tujuan hidup ataupun sekolahnya bahkan jodoh Hinata nanti.

Hinata mencoba berpikir positif dan berharap semua akan baik-baik saja. Belajar sebelum tidur yang Hinata pilih untuk melupakan semuanya. Walaupun terselip sedikit tentang Naruto dipikiranya mengakibatkan dirinya mulai tersenyum tanpa sebab.

Sementara yang Hinata pikirkan saat ini sedang mondar-mandir di kamar dengan smartphone di tangan kanan yang memperlihatkan foto seorang siswi bernama Sakura Haruno.

"Dia manis sekali," gumam Naruto.

"Tapi sialnya, aku sudah di tolak dua kali.." gumam lirih Naruto, lalu dia mulai melirik untuk memilih tulisan 'delete' di layar smartphone miliknya.

Tok!

Tok!

Tok!

Tok!

"Naruto!, cepat buka pintu! Kau mau makan sekarang atau tidak hah?!"

"Sebentar Iruka-san, aku sedang sibuk!"

Iruka Umino adalah penganti kedua orangtua Naruto yang telah meninggal dunia saat Naruto ber'usia 5 tahun. Iruka menganggap Naruto seperti adik sendiri sekaligus anak angkat baginya. Apa yang dilakukan Iruka adalah sebuah bentuk balas budi kepada kedua orangtua Naruto yang telah menjaganya sama seperti halnya Naruto dirawat oleh Iruka.

"Ayo kita makan malam, sebelum dingin" kata Iruka, saat Naruto baru membuka pintu kamar.

"Hehe... Yosh!, tapi ada ramen kan Iruka-san?"

"Ada ayo cepat."

"Horeee!!"

Mereka menuju ruang makan besama. Iruka sekilas tersenyum saat dia melirik Naruto. "Kau sudah sebesar ini cepat sekali waktu berlalu..." gumam batin Iruka.

Tumisan dan daging tertata rapi di meja makan bundar. Nasi yang masih mengepulkan asap hangat kini telah siap untuk disajikan.

"Hwaaah!, daging sapi!"

"Makan tumisannya juga jangan cuma daging" ucap Iruka.

"Ramen nya mana?"

"Tidak ada,"

"Hah?!, jadi bohong lagi!"

"Sudah makan yang ada Naruto, kau harus makan selain ramen."

"Huuh... Tapi besok ramen kan?"

"Iya-iya, cepat makan."

Mereka menikmati makan malam didekat ruangtamu di meja bundar yang cukup 4 orang. Naruto duduk bersila di lantai sambil menikmati makan malam.

Iruka menikmati makan malam dengan santai.

"Naruto, bagaimana dengan sekolah baru mu, apa kau sudah punya banyak teman?"

"Baru satu" balas Naruto.

"Cepat makan tumisnya!"

"Mmhh.. Iya-iya,"

"Naruto" ucap tegas Iruka.

"I-iya Iruka-san" jawab Naruto.

"Jadilah anak yang pintar."

"Aku akan berusahaaa.."

Di apartemen sederhana mereka berdua terlihat menikmati kehidupan yang bisa dibilang berat, apalagi Iruka hanya bekerja sebagai guru sekolah dasar dengan gajih yang lumayan.

Hinata kembali ke kamarnya, dia mulai membuka buku di meja belajar. Hinata terbilang sangat pintar dan menduduki posisi ketiga dibawah Sasuke sementara posisi teratas ada Shikamaru.

Sesaat Hinata berhenti menulis dan tersenyum, entah sejak kapan dia suka memikirkan oranglain kali ini.

"Sekarang dia sedang apa ya?" kata batin Hinata.

Sementara di kamar tempat ayah Hinata bekerja. Hiashi terus memikirkan jawab Hinata tidak dekat dengan laki-laki, dengan jawaban yang gugup.

"Putriku itu mulai berbohong ternyata" kata batin Hiashi.

Hiashi adalah orangtua tunggal. Istri Hiashi telah meninggal dunia saat Hanabi lahir ke dunia.

Hiashi pemilik Hyuuga corp, perusahan terbesar sekaligus no satu di Konoha City.

Dengan rival nya di posisi kedua adalah Uchiha yang dipimpin oleh Itachi Uchiha yang misterius dengan cepat hampir menyusul posisi Hyuuga. Itachi baru satu tahun sudah bisa mengimbangi posisi Hyuuga di bagian pengiriman barang dan elektronik.

BERSAMBUNG

NEXT

BAGIAN KEEMPAT

Semoga ada yang suka karena ada bumbu antar family


	4. 4

[ Pemilik Karakter Anime Naruto ]

[ Masashi Kishimoto ]

#Romance

#School

#Rated [ M = Dewasa ]

[ GUARDIAN ANGEL ]

BAGIAN KEEMPAT

Malam telah berganti pagi. Naruto masih terlelap dalam tidurnya, di dekat ranjang. Di lantai yang dingin remaja bernama Naruto Uzumaki masih dapat tertidur pulas sambil mendengkur keras dan mengigau 'ramen jangan pergiii!'

Alarm di smartphone tepat di sebelah telinga kanan Naruto terus berdering nyaring dengan lagu yang menjadi favorit Naruto berjudul :

'Higurashi no Naku koro ni - Dear You.'

Lagu yang teramat merdu itu membuat Naruto semakin pulas dalam tidurnya. Iruka yang berdiri di balik pintu kamar, bisa mendengar sangat jelas suara nada dering smarphone Naruto.

"Nada dering yang terlalu mendu, ternyata selera anak itu tetap saja unik.." kata batin Iruka.

Dak!

Dak!

Dak!

Dak!

"Bangun bocah pemalas ini sudah pagi!"

Iruka mulai berteriak sambil mengetuk pintu kamar dengan kepalan tangan kanannya. Naruto hanya mengeliat enggan untuk membuka kelopak mata yang terpejam erat.

"Naruto!!"

"Hwaaah!, ramenku!" teriak Naruto saat dia terbangun dari tidur juga sadar dari mimpi yang sangat indah baginya.

Dak!

Naruto menoleh kearah pintu, Iruka terpaksa mendobrak keras pintu kamar yang tadinya terkunci.

"Aku membangunkanmu sampai seperti orang gila, kau malah menatapku dengan ekspresi bodohmu!"

"Kabur!" teriak Naruto, sambil beranjak bangun untuk berlari menuju kamar mandi.

Iruka hanya menghela nafas dan menepuk kepalanya sendiri saat melihat pintu kamar yang rusak.

"Naruto, selesai kau mandi ingat taruh kunci ditempat biasa jangan kau bawa lagi" kata Iruka dari balik pintu kamar mandi.

'Yosh!, nanti aku taruh ditempat biasa!.

Mobil berwarna hitam dengan model jenis BMW terparkir ditepi jalan dekat halte bis. Hinata turun dari mobil itu dan mulai melangkahkan kaki menuju halte.

"Hime-sama, kali ini saja saya antar sampai sekolah."

"Tidak usah, aku ingin naik bis saja agar semua berjalan sesuai keinginanku-."

"Tapi Him-."

"Daa.." sahut Hinata menjeda pembicaraan.

Dengan berat hati sang supir pergi meninggalkan Hinata. Hinata melihat kearah mobil itu dengan senyum penuh kepuasan. "Aku juga bisa mandiri seperti yang seharusnya karena aku ini Hyuuga" kata batin Hinata bergumam.

Di bangku yang tersedia di halte bis, Hinata hanya duduk sendiri. Sepasang matanya memperhatikan pejalan kaki yang ada disebrang jalan dan mobil yang melintas saling melawan arah. Smarphone milik Hinata berdering memberitahu tanda jam pelajaran sekolah akan dimulai 30 menit lagi.

"Hwaaahh!, akhirnya sampai juga!"

Hinata melihat kearah kiri, Naruto yang sedang mengatur nafas karena habis berlari langsung menganga lebar karena dia terkejut melihat Hinata memberikan senyuman untuknya.

"Hinata, kau ada disini?" tanya Naruto yang sangat tidak jelas.

"Eh?, maksud Naruto-san apa?"

"Hehe.. Inikan halte ya," gumam Naruto.

Hinata memalingkan wajah sambil menahan tawanya.

Naruto langsung duduk disebelah Hinata, tiba-tiba Naruto dengan polosnya menyelusupkan tangan di pundak Hinata, seakan Naruto menganggap Hinata seorang laki-laki.

"Hinata?"

"I-iya Naruto-san?"

Naruto refleks merapikan pony Hinata dengan jemarinya. Hinata hanya bisa terdiam seolah terpaku dengan tindakan Naruto.

"Ini sedikit berantakan.." gumam Naruto.

Hinata menatap Naruto dengan intens terpaku oleh mata berwarna biru muda cerah itu seperti langit yang mempesona. Naruto hanya tersenyum dan bersandar tiba-tiba di pundak Hinata.

"Aku pinjam lagi pundakmu ya, aku masih ngantuk," ucap Naruto.

"I-iya," jawab Hinata dengan perasaan yang tidak karuan diikuti debaran yang sangat kencang.

"Aku suka dengan aroma ini.." gumam Naruto, dia pun mulai memejamkan mata.

"Ar-aroma?" kata batin Hinata.

"Grrrkk..."

"Di-dia tidur?"

Degh.

Degh.

Degh.

Degh.

Naruto mulai mendengkur halus, Hinata semakin tidak tenang dengan perasaannya sendiri. Debar demi debar itu semakin kencang, dia pun menghela nafas lalu membelai rambut pirang Naruto.

"Tidurlah yang nyenyak ya..." kata Hinata saat membelai rambut Naruto yang berantakan.

"Ra-ramen.."

"Eh?, dia mengigau ramen?"

Jreeessssh...

Bis berhenti di halte. Hinata terpaku bersama rasa malu karena saat ini posisinya sangat terbilang seperti sepasang kekasih yang sedang bermanja ria.

"Naruto-san banguun.."

"Mmhh.. Iya nanti dulu Iruka-san aku masih ngantuk.."

"Eh?" gumam Hinata bingung.

Mereka berdua tetap berada di halte bis yang kini sepi karena bis telah meninggalkan halte. Hinata menahan malu setengah mati karena jadi sorotan para penumpang bis yang turun tadi.

"Ter-terlambat.." kata batin Hinata, saat dia melihat layar smartphone miliknya.

"Hwaammm.. Hinata, apa bis nya sudah datang?, aku ketiduran maaf ya,"

Naruto sedikit membungkuk untuk melihat wajah Hinata yang kini tidak terlihat karena tertunduk lesu.

"Hinata?"

"Naruto-san, maaf kita terlambat,"

"Apa!, kenapa kau tidak membangunkan ku?, terus bis nya mana?"

Naruto celinggak-celingguk dengan bodohnya.

"Bi-bisnya sudah pergi" kata Hinata lirih.

"Hwaaaaaaaa!, apa kau bilang!"

Naruto terlihat sangat panik lalu dia meraih pergelangan tangan kiri Hinata dan membawa Hinata pergi.

"Ayo kita lomba lari sampai sekolah!"

"Eh?, tapi aku tidak mungkin bi-."

Kata-kata Hinata terhenti karena Naruto menarik pergelanganya. Naruto menoleh kearah Hinata sembari tersenyum lebar dan berkata 'kita akan sampai dengan cepat, percayalah padaku.'

Kata-kata yang sangat tidak masuk akal namun Hinata mengangguk meng'iyakan ucapan Naruto.

"Hinata, setengah perjalanan lagi kita sampai!"

"Naruto-san, aku lelah.."

"Kau lelah?, baiklah aku gendong saja ya?"

"Eh?, jangan tidak usah" ucap Hinata dengan panik nya.

Jarak halte bis ke sekolah adalah 500 meter wajar jika Hinata kelelahan apa lagi tadinya mereka berlari, Hinata yang terbilang pintar pun baru sadar kenapa dia tidak menyetop taksi saja.

310 meter lagi mereka sampai di sekolah, namun Hinata sudah tidak sanggup untuk melangkah, baginya ini sangatlah melelahkan.

"Ma-maaf Naruto-san, harusnya aku menyetop taksi tadi.."

"Ah, iya harusnya naik taksi, tapi mahal.." gumam Naruto.

Naruto melihat Hinata sudah tidak bisa untuk melanjutkan perjalan mereka menuju sekolah. Naruto berlutut memunggungi Hinata.

"Ayo, aku gendong.."

"Ta-tapi?"

"Santai saja tidak usah malu, heh kalau saja uangku banyak kita bisa naik taksi ya?" gumam Naruto.

Hinata hanya terdiam sambil memandang Naruto yang kini sedang berlutut memunggunginya.

"Hinata, kenapa kau melamun cepat naik," kata Naruto.

"I-iya, maaf.."

Dengan polosnya Hinata mengikuti perintah Naruto. Naruto mulai berdiri dan melangkah maju dengan pasti dan kedua tangannya menahan agar Hinata tidak jatuh dari gendongannya.

Hinata berusaha menyembunyikan wajah karena malu. Naruto sukses membuat mereka berdua menjadi objek utama para pejalan kaki yang merona malu sendiri dengan pikiran mereka.

"Kita akan sampai sekolah, tapi dapat hukuman, hahaha..." kata Naruto, sambil dirinya mengendong Hinata.

"Ma-malu" gumam Hinata.

"Anggap saja cuma ada kita..." ucap Naruto, seketika membuat Hinata seakan ingin pingsan.

BERSAMBUNG

NEXT

BAGIAN KELIMA

Harusnya up besok tapi Senpai percepat ajalah, sapa tau sibuk besok nya


	5. 5

[ Pemilik Karakter Anime Naruto ]

[ Masashi Kishimoto ]

#Romance

#School

#Rated [ M = Dewasa ]

[ GUARDIAN ANGEL ]

BAGIAN KELIMA

Naruto dan Hinata akhirnya sampai di sekolah. Mereka berdua masih terlihat begitu dekat dan Naruto tetap mengendong Hinata, padahal mereka berdua telah memasuki gerbang masuk sekolah.

Memanglah halaman sekolah sangatlah sepi karena pelajaran pertama sudah dimulai sejak tadi. Hinata sampai tidak mampu lagi untuk berpikir jernih dengan keadaannya sekarang, hanya rasa malu yang dia rasakan bersama debaran yang tidak henti-hentinya berdegub kencang seakan dunia berputar tak tentu arah.

"Naruto-san, turunkan aku.."

"Sstt.. Diamlah Hinata kau masih lelahkan" ujar Naruto, yang terlihat sedang mengatur nafas.

Saat mereka hampir sampai di pintu masuk sekolah, seorang wali kelas berdiri disana dengan tatapan yang penuh amarah.

Naruto berhenti melangkah namun tetap mengendong Hinata. "Apa yang kalian berdua lakukan?!" suara teriakan yang sangat nyaring dari wali kelas itu membuat Naruto sedikit terkejut.

"Naruto-san.."

"Ssstt, nanti aku jelaskan semua pada Sensei." kata Naruto.

Mereka berdua dibawa keruangan guru. Naruto dan Hinata mendapat teguran keras. Naruto menjelaskan bahwa semua ini salahnya, sementara Hinata yang ingin bicara mendapat bisikan dari Naruto agar Hinata diam dan mendengarkan saja.

Para murid yang sempat melihat kejadian itu dari jendela, saat Naruto dan Hinata baru memasuki gerbang sekolah. Semuanya berpikir bahwa mereka berdua berpacaran selayaknya sepasang kekasih remaja. Wali kelas memutuskan Naruto yang bersalah dan Hinata diminta ke ruangan UKS untuk beristirahat, Hinata meninggalkan Naruto ke UKS dengan perasaan bersalah.

Di ranjang yang berseprai dan selimut berwarna putih disana Hinata berbaring sambil menatap langit-langit ruangan kamar UKS.

"Semoga semua akan baik-baik saja, aku bodoh kenapa tidak membangunkan Naruto-san lebih keras lagi.." gumam Hinata sangat lirih.

Naruto yang berada di ruangan guru diminta agar menuju ruangan kepala sekolah. Tsunade senju adalah kepala sekolah di SMA Konoha, dia sekaligus pemilik resmi sekolah itu. Naruto berdiri tegap walaupun diminta untuk duduk oleh kepala sekolahnya.

"Jadi karena itu ya," gumam kepala sekolah bernama Tsunade senju.

"Tsunade-san pasti mengertikan?"

"Hmm.. Kau sangat berani juga ternyata.. Bocah inggusan.."

Teeerthhh..

Teeerrthh..

Bel sekolah berbunyi, sekaligus tanda jam pelajaran pertama selesai. Hinata langsung beranjak bangun untuk mencari tahu apa yang terjadi dengan Naruto sekarang. Dia menahan rasa lelahnya yang masih amat terasa begitu melelahkan baginya.

Para murid yang melihat Hinata kini sedang tersenyum penuh arti. Ino hanya bersendekap dan mendecih acuh saat Hinata melewatinya.

Sasuke melihat kearah Hinata dengan tatapan dingin lalu melihat kearah lain. Hinata berhenti melangkah saat dia melihat Naruto keluar dari ruangan kepala sekolah, Naruto hanya mengaruk belakang kepalanya sambil tersenyum lebar penuh ceria seakan semua dalam kendalinya.

"Naruto-san, apa kau baik-baik saja?!"

Hinata bertanya penuh kepanikan dan begitu banyak pertanyaan yang ada dalam benaknya.

"Tenanglah, kau tidak usah panik seperti itu Hinata, ayo kita ke kantin."

"I-iya, baiklah.."

Naruto hanya diam saat membeli roti dan susu instan di kantin. Hinata yang melihat gelagat itu, dia mulai semakin khawatir dan bersalah.

"Apa lelahmu sudah hilang Hinata?"

Hinata hanya tertunduk sambil membawa roti dan susu instan yang sama dengan milik Naruto. Naruto hanya melirik Hinata dan mulai bersiul mengikuti nada lirik lagu yang ada di smartphone nya.

"Ayo ikut aku, kita makan bersama disana.."

"Disana?" gumam Hinata.

Di belakang gudang sekolah ada pohon sakura yang cukup besar namun belum berbunga. Hinata terpaku melihat ayunan yang hanya ada satu di pohon itu, Naruto terlihat sangat senang karena melihat Hinata seperti itu.

"Saat aku baru masuk sekolah, melihat pohon itu dan besoknya aku membuat ayunan..." gumam Naruto.

"Naruto-san membuatnya?"

Naruto duduk di ayunan itu sembari tersenyum puas.

"Aku selalu sendiri, dan membuat kenangan disetiap sekolah yang aku tempati dengan cara membuat ayunan.. Jika aku pergi dari sekolah akan ada yang tersisa dariku."

Degh.

"Naruto-san, apa semuanya

baik-baik saja?" tanya Hinata, dengan nada suara yang sangat lirih.

"Semua baik, Hinata apa kau mau coba ayunan buatanku?"

"Hey, kenapa kau kelihatan sedih begitu?"

"Naru-san, maaf aku membuatmu jadi terkena masalah, hiks.."

"Hinata, kenapa kau menangis?, semua baik-baik saja. Aku tidak apa-apa sudah jangan menangis,"

Naruto beranjak dari duduknya dan membelai surai indigo Hinata, suara

isakan itu terdengar sangat pelan namun sangat berdampak dalam perasaan Naruto. "Berhentilah menangis, ayo kita makan bersama."

Hinata membalas dengan anggukan, dan mulai menghusap airmata yang membasahi pipinya. Naruto pun membimbing Hinata agar duduk di ayunan yang tadinya Naruto duduki.

"Aeemmmhh.. Roti ini rasanya lumayan juga ya?"

Hinata menoleh kearah Naruto dengan binar di matanya.

"Naruto-san" kata batin Hinata.

"Emmh?, kenapa kau melamun saja Hinata, ayo cepat makan roti mu."

"I-yaa..."

Mereka menikmati jam istihat pertama itu bersama, setelah roti dan susu instan itu selesai mereka berdua nikmati. Naruto mulai mendorong ayunan yang Hinata duduki. "Yosh!, ayo bergeraklah yang cepat!"

"Ehh?, ini terlalu cepat Naruto-san!"

"Kyaaaa!"

"Hehe... Lebih cepat akan aku buat sampai kau terbang!"

"Sudaaahh, aku jadi takut"

Suasana seketika menjadi hening ketika ayunan itu mulai melambat karena Naruto berhenti mendorongnya. "Naruto-san, kenapa?"

"Aku lupa menaruh kunci ditempat biasa" gumam Naruto saat dia memasukan tangan kedalam saku celana kanannya.

"Kunci?"

"Iya, kunci. Aku lupa menaruh kunci rumahku, gawat pasti Iruka-san akan marah padaku.." gumam Naruto menjawab.

"Terus bagaimana?"

"Heh, anggap saja sudah aku taruh pada tempatnya agar tidak kepikiran" kata Naruto.

"Eh?, Naruto-san berpikir semudah itu?"

"Ya, apa boleh buat Hinata, aku malas berpikir hal yang sepele.."

"Naruto-san, orang yang lucu ya," gumam Hinata.

"Lucu?"

"Ano, Naruto-san apa boleh aku memanggilmu dengan panggilan akhrab?"

Hinata mulai mencoba mengenal lebih dekat dengan Naruto, dia merasa berbeda dan lebih berani saat bersama temannya ini.

"Boleh,"

"Ekmm.. Naruto-kun?"

"Hehe... Kau serius sekali

Hinata-chan,"

"Eh?"

"Aku juga harus memakai panggilan akhrab kan?"

"I-iya, juga ya.." gumam Hinata bersamaan dengan rona merah di pipinya.

"Yosh, mulai sekarang kita pakai panggilan akhrab karena kita adalah teman!"

"Hmm, iya kita teman ya.."

Terrrttthh..

Teeerrthh..

"Hinata-chan, ayo kita ke kelas.."

"Iya, Naruto-kun."

Naruto mengulurkan tangan dan tersenyum penuh keceriaan, Hinata ikut tersenyum dan sangat bahagia dengan perubahan hidupnya sekarang. Dia berharap ini akan terus terjadi tanpa ada akhirnya.

Tanpa mereka berdua sadari dari kejauhan Ino hanya memasang ekspresi datar dengan senyum yang sangat sinis.

BERSAMBUNG

NEXT

BAGIAN KEENAM

Ini juga di percepat


	6. 6

[ Pemilik Karakter Anime Naruto ]

[ Masashi Kishimoto ]

#Romance

#School

#Rated [ M = Dewasa ]

[ GUARDIAN ANGEL ]

BAGIAN KEENAM

Di kelas 3-A.

Hampir semua teman sekelas Hinata kini sedang diam-diam melirik Hinata selama jam pelajaran. Hinata merasakan hal yang tidak mengenakan akan terjadi.

Wali kelas di kelas itu hanya bersikap tegas dan biasa saja tidak mempedulikan kejadian yang sempat heboh di awal pelajaran pertama tadi.

Seusai jam pelajaran kedua selesai, Hinata memasukan buku-buku miliknya kedalam tas. "Akhirnya selesai juga..." kata batin Hinata.

"Eekhhmm.."

Hinata menoleh kearah asal suara. Ino menatap Hinata dengan tatap yang tajam diikuti senyum yang sangat angkuh. "Dia itu pacarmu ya?" tanya Ino tegas.

"Ano, bukan dia itu temanku..." jawab Hinata sambil menunduk.

"Hey, jidat si pirang itu namanya siapa?" tanya Ino kepada Sakura yang masih berada di bangkunya.

"Namanya Naruto Uzumaki, memangnya kenapa pig?!" balas Sakura dengan suara yang cukup tegas karena jarak yang cukup jauh.

"Bukannya si pirang idiot itu menyukaimu ya?!, dia pernah memberimu surat cinta dua kali kan!"

Degh.

Kata-kata Ino Yamanaka, sukses membuat dada Hinata terasa sesak.

"Hinata, kau baik-baik saja kan?, apa kau sedang sedih ya?" ucap Ino sembari bersendekap.

Sakura hanya menghela nafas dan merasa bersalah karena ikut dalam rencana Ino untuk membuat Hinata patah hati.

"Ma-maaf, aku permisi dulu ingin ke kantin.."

"Silahkan.." balas Ino dengan nada suara yang terdengar penuh kepuasan.

Hinata terburu-buru keluar dari kelas dan langkah kakinya semakin cepat namun kepala tetap menunduk tidak ingin melihat kedepan.

"Hn?" gumam Sasuke saat dilewati oleh Hinata.

Sasuke sekilas dapat tahu bahwa Hinata sedang menangis.

Naruto kini sedang berjalan gontai sambil memasukan kedua tangan kedalam saku celana.

"Hehe... Aku punya teman dekat, hidup jadi berwarna dan tidak membosankan seperti dulu..." kata batin Naruto.

Naruto berhenti melangkah saat mendengar sesuatu yang tidak dia sukai.

Ino sedang tertawa puas saat berbicara dengan Sakura. Suara bercakapan itu sangat terdengar jelas di indra pendengaran Naruto.

"Hahaha, pasti Hinata sekarang sedang sakit hati. Aku senang sekali apa kau juga senang jidat?"

"Aku sama sekali tidak senang pig, kau kelewatan," balas Sakura.

Naruto masuk kedalam kelas 3-A, niatnya ingin menemui Hinata namun yang dia cari kini tidak ada malah mendapat hal yang tidak mengenakan hati.

"Hey, kau mulut ember.."

Ino dan Sakura menoleh kearah asal suara. Naruto mendekat kearah mereka berdua dengan tatap tegas. "Si idiot ternyata, ada apa murid baru dari hutan nyasar ke kelas

3-A?"

"Pi-pig, lihat dia sepertinya marah," ucap Sakura pelan.

"Ooh.." gumam Ino.

Naruto dan Ino berdiri berhadapan, Ino bersendekap dan memandang Naruto dengan angkuhnya.

"Aku dengar semuanya, kau kelewatan. Kau berani sekali membuat temanku sakit hati.."

"Mmm?, terserahku apa kau tidak terima?" tanya Ino.

"A-aku mau ke kantin saja ah.." kata Sakura sambil angkat kaki dari mereka berdua.

"Ehh.. Jidat tunggu,"

Naruto menahan pergelangan tangan Ino memaksanya untuk tidak mengikuti Sakura. "Aku tidak suka jika ada yang menyakiti temanku, biarpun kau perempuan, aku tidak akan tinggal diam," ucap tegas Naruto.

"Lepaskan tanganku sebelum ku tampar kau!"

"Tampar saja kalau kau mau" ucap Naruto tegas sambil menatap tajam tanpa ragu.

Di kelas yang sepi itu Naruto sukses membuat Ino Yamanaka mulai takut dan mencoba melepaskan genggaman erat Naruto.

"Jika kau berbuat hal buruk kepada temanku, aku yang akan membuatmu berpikir dua atau tiga kali untuk melakukannya lagi."

Naruto melepas genggaman nya. Dan mulai melangkah untuk pergi meninggalkan kelas 3-A.

Ino hanya terdiam sambil merasa geram dengan ancaman Naruto. "Jadi dia ingin ku kerjai juga ternyata?" kata batin Ino.

Naruto mulai berlari menyusuri koridor kelas dan ruangan yang ada di sekolah. Dia mulai khawatir dengan Hinata yang mungkin saja sedih dengan apa yang dialami Hinata sekarang.

"Dia dimana?" kata Naruto sembari mencari Hinata yang entah berada dimana.

Naruto memicingkan mata saat melihat Hinata bersama Kiba teman sekelas Naruto. "Mmm.. Kiba bersama Hinata, apa mungkin Kiba pacar Hinata?, yang benar saja Hinata pacaran dengan si sok keren itu?" kata batin Naruto.

"Hey, kenapa kau diam saja?, kau Hinata Hyuuga yang pendiam itukan yang tidak punya teman itukan?, bagaimana kau mau tidak nanti malam kita jalan-jalan?"

"Ti-tidak.." balas Hinata lirih.

"Sombong sekali berani menolakku, apa kau tidak tau aku ini orang paling keren di kelas 3-C?"

Hinata hanya diam tidak menjawab sambil tertunduk, saat Kiba mulai tersenyum jail dengan tangan yang akan menyentuh pipi Hinata, dengan sigap Naruto menahan tangan Kiba.

"Pacaran jangan disini, ini sekolah bukan taman untuk malam mingguan," kata Naruto.

Kiba melihat Naruto dengan ekspresi datar.

"Uzumaki, kau mengangguku saja.."

"Kiba, kau harus tau tempat jika ingin bermesraan dengan pacarmu" ucap Naruto tegas, Kiba bingung dengan kata-kata Naruto yang tidak jelas.

"Pacar?, maksudmu apa?"

"Kau pacar Hinata bukan?" tanya Naruto polos.

"Jelas bukanlah, aku pacaran dengan si mata aneh ini?, levelku jauh!, dan dia bukan tipeku!" kata Kiba lalu dia pergi meninggalkan Naruto bersama Hinata.

"Untung saja bukan..." gumam Naruto.

Naruto melihat Hinata hanya diam sambil tertunduk lesu, bersandar di tembok dekat loker sekolah.

"Hinata-chan, kau tidak apa-apakan?"

Hinata tidak menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, dia memilih pergi untuk meninggalkannya. Naruto menahan pergelangan tangan Hinata dan membimbingnya agar berbalik arah.

"Lihat aku, kau kenapa?"

"Ti-tidak apa-apa..."

Naruto mengangkat dagu Hinata dengan jemarinya. Mata biru langit indah itu membulat seketika saat, dia tahu bahwa temannya saat ini sedang menangis. Bulir airmata itu menyakinkan yang Hinata alami saat ini sangat menyedihkan.

"Sudah jangan menangis lagi," kata Naruto sembari menghusap pipi Hinata.

"I-iya..."

"Coba kau senyum, pasti terlihat lebih cocok dari pada bersedih seperti itu," ujar Naruto.

"I-iya.."

Naruto memeluk Hinata dengan tangan kanan yang mulai mengelus punggung untuk membuat Hinata lebih tenang.

"Cupss-cupss, kau sudah besar jangan menangis seperti

anak TK Hinata-chan."

"I-iya, Naruto-kun.."

Hinata hanya pasrah sambil melamunkan apa yang dikatakan Ino kepadanya saat di kelas tadi dan kata-kata itu membuat rasa sesak yang tidak bisa Hinata mengerti.

BERSAMBUNG

NEXT

BAGIAN KETUJUH

Astaga capek ngetik mau lanjut tapi jempolku gak dukung :v

Istirahatkan HP anda dan jempol juga :v


	7. 7

[ Pemilik Karakter Anime Naruto ]

[ Masashi Kishimoto ]

#Romance

#School

#Rated [ M = Dewasa ]

[ GUARDIAN ANGEL ]

BAGIAN KETUJUH

Naruto berhasil menenangkan Hinata dengan caranya. Dari kejauhan sang Uchiha muda bernama Sasuke Uchiha melihat kejadian itu dengan ekspresi datar namun tangan kanannya mengepal erat.

Sakura terlihat sangat senang terlihat dari ekspresinya ketika melihat Sasuke kini sedang berbalik arah dan melangkah maju kearah Sakura, dengan tatapan yang tajam selayaknya elang mengincar mangsa dari langit biru nan luas.

"Sasuke-kun?,"

Sasuke melewati Sakura tanpa menjawab sapaan gadis remaja bersurai merah muda lembut itu.

"Sasuke-kun, kau kelihatan sedang memikirkan sesuatu?"

Taph.

Saat Sakura akan menepuk bahu Sasuke agar Uchiha muda itu memperhatikannya yang Sakura dapat hanyalah sikap kasar Sasuke dengan menepis tangannya.

"Pergi dari hadapanku, jalang."

Sakura hanya diam termenung sambil melihat punggung Uchiha muda itu. Sasuke melangkah pasti penuh percaya diri dengan harga diri yang dia miliki.

"Kyaaaa!"

"Tenang Hinata-chan, kau tidak akan jatuh!"

"Naruto-kun aku takut!"

Naruto mencoba menghibur Hinata lagi kali ini dengan cara yang sangat aneh. Hinata menjaga kesimbangan tubuhnya saat dia duduk di pundak Naruto, Naruto memegang kedua atas lutut Hinata.

"Eekh.. Jangan terlalu erat, aku susah bergerak,"

"Ma-maaf tapi-. Kyaa angin,"

"Naruto-kun, turunkan aku takut ketinggian."

Hinata memelas agar Naruto berhenti melakukan permainan bodohnya.

Naruto mulai berlutut, dengan sigap Hinata pun turun lalu dia dapat bernafas lega.

"Apa kau sudah lebih baik

Hinata-chan?"

"I-iya,"

Hinata menahan rok miliknya yang tertiup angin. Diatap sekolah SMA Konoha anginnya cukup kencang dan jarang ada murid yang berada ditempat itu.

"Kau kenapa Hinata-chan?"

"A-anginnya ke-kencang."

Naruto mendekat kearah Hinata, dia mulai bergerak menghalau angin yang menerpa tubuh Hinata. Senyum yang teramat ramah Naruto tunjukan dengan penuh keceriaan yang memang sering Naruto perlihatkan kepada Hinata.

"Tenang ada aku, angin jadi terhalagikan, hahaha..."

"I-iya jadi terhalangin."

Hinata terlihat sangat senang, dia melupakan tentang ucapan Ino. Hinata yakin bahwa Naruto pasti akan tetap ada didekatnya walaupun hubungan mereka hanyalah sebatas teman.

Debaran dalam dada Hinata semakin kencang dan rona merah di pipinya dapat terlihat sangat jelas, sepasang mata Hinata tak henti-hentinya memperhatikan ekspresi Naruto yang selalu saja ceria seakan tidak ada beban dalam diri Naruto.

"Angin sialan ini lama sekali berhenti.." gumam Naruto.

"Naruto-kun?"

"Iya Hinata-chan?"

"Ak-aku.."

"Iya, apa?"

"Aku meny-."

"Meny, apa?"

"Aku menyukai tempat ini," ucap Hinata memaksa.

"Berarti kita sama, aku juga menyukai tempat ini, ya walaupun anginnya bisa membuatmu repotkan?"

Hinata menghela nafas sambil meremas rok miliknya sepertinya dia gagal untuk mengatakan hal yang sangat penting kepada Naruto.

Angin berhenti berhembus kencang, Naruto menghela nafas lega lalu dia memalingkan wajah untuk melihat sekitarnya. Entah apa yang ada dalam pikiran Hinata, dia mulai mendekat kearah Naruto. Naruto tidak menyadari bahwa jaraknya dengan Hinata amat dekat. Sepasang mata milik Hinata membulat karena terkejut. Naruto menatap Hinata saat berpaling kembali untuk melihat Hinata.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang aneh di wajahku ya Hinata-chan?" tanya polos Naruto.

"I-iya ta-tadi ada sesuatu tapi sudah hilang.." ucap Hinata terbata-bata, dia mulai melangkah mundur dengan rona merah di pipinya juga membatin karena niat bodohnya tadi ingin mencium pipi Naruto.

"Hinata-chan!, apa kau demam?, pipimu memerah.."

"A-ano tidak, ak-aku tidak apa-apa.. Aku ba-baik.."

Taph.

Naruto menyentuh kening Hinata dengan telapak tangan kanannya, sambil berpikir dan menimbang-nimbang sesuatu dalam pikirannya.

"Sedikit hangat, apa mungkin gara-gara angin bodoh tadi ya?" gumam Naruto.

Dak!

Di ruangan gudang sekolah yang sepi Sasuke meluapkan semua emosinya dengan meninju samsak untuk menenangkan dirinya. Sasuke diam-diam selalu memperhatikan Hinata walaupun dengan menutupi perasaannya itu karena harga dirinya amatlah tinggi seakan tidak ada ujungnya.

"Cih, kalau begini terus-."

Daaakkk!

Tethh.. Treeethh

Bel sekolah berbunyi nyaring dua kali. Sasuke berhenti untuk menghabiskan waktunya meninju samsak dan mulai melangkah pergi keluar dari gudang sekolah. Dia mulai berpikir untuk bertindak cepat kali ini dan mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan dengan cara apapun meskipun cara yang salah harus dia tempuh.

Saat jam pelajaran terakhir sebelum pulang sekolah, Sasuke hanya diam sembari melihat Hinata walapun secara diam-diam. Di kelas 3-A Sasuke sosok yang sangat populer di sukai banyak siswi

sampai-sampai para siswi itu menjadi fans berat Sasuke.

Hinata kini lebih sering tersenyum sambil mencatat apa yang dijelaskan oleh wali kelas 3-A. Sasuke yang melihat perubahan dari Hinata membuat si Uchiha muda itu kesal tanpa sebab yang jelas.

Pelajaran selesai dan waktunya untuk murid SMA Konoha pulang. Hinata yang kini mendapatkan giliran piket sebelum pulang sekolah, dia amat bersemangat untuk menyelesaikan piketnya.

Sasuke kini sedang diam menyendiri di UKS sambil memastikan semua telah pulang, dia pun kembali ke kelas dengan langkah yang pasti, saat Sasuke memasuki kelas yang sepi dan hanya ada Hinata bersiap untuk pulang karena piket giliranya telah selesai.

"Sasuke-san?!"

"Hnn.."

Sementara Naruto sedang sibuk mengerjakan piket di kelas 3-C. Dia terlihat terburu saat mengepel lantai, sampai-sampai air di ember kini tumpah di lantai.

"Sial, kalau begini bisa lama.." gumam Naruto.

"Bukannya tadi Sasuke-san pulang duluan?"

"Hnn, ada yang ketinggalan.." gumam Sasuke menjawab.

Sasuke mengambil buku di meja dan kembali menuju pintu keluar kelas. Hinata bersiap untuk pergi namun langkahnya terhenti saat Sasuke menutup pintu lalu Uchiha muda itu berbalik arah, menatap tajam kearah Hinata.

"Kita bicara sebentar," kata Sasuke dengan nada suara yang terdengar tenang.

"Ma-maaf, Sasuke-san. Aku sedang buru-buru" ucap Hinata yang kini sedang terlihat panik.

"Buru-buru?" tanya Sasuke.

Ma-maaf, lain kali kita bicara lagi,"

Taph.

Sasuke dengan sigap menghadang Hinata yang ingin menuju pintu keluar. Sasuke tersenyum tipis dan mulai mengangkat tangan kanannya untuk menyentuh pipi kiri Hinata, namun Hinata refleks menepisnya.

"Hnn?"

"Ma-maaf, Sasuke-san jika kau ingin berbuat hal bodoh padaku. Kau salah besar karena aku harus pergi sekarang."

"Kau banyak berubah.." gumam Sasuke.

Hinata terlihat sangat panik dan bingung dengan sikapnya yang tiba-tiba berani untuk melawan karena merasakan hal yang buruk akan terjadi jika dia hanya diam saja kali ini.

Naruto bersiap untuk ke kelas Hinata, dia tahu bahwa jika Hinata tidak menemuinya untuk pulang bersama seperti yang sempat dijanjikan berati Hinata sedang mendapatkan giliran piket seperti Naruto.

"Huuh.. Akhirnya selesai juga."

Naruto mengambil tas miliknya dan bersiap untuk ke kelas 3-A.

Sasuke berdiri tepat didepan pintu keluar kelas, dia mulai melangkah lebih mendekati Hinata. Hinata perlahan melangkah mundur untuk menjaga jarak dengan perasaan yang mulai tidak menentu juga rasa takut yang dialaminya sekarang.

"Hnn, kau takut padaku?"

"Na.. Naruto-kun," gumam Hinata lirih.

"Cih, dia tidak ada disini," gumam Sasuke.

"Lihat pintu dibelakangku tertutup, dia pasti berpikir kau sudah pulang" kata Sasuke.

Hinata membulatkan mata, dia mengerti dari kata-kata datar Sasuke.

"Kau, harus jadi milikku." kata Sasuke tegas.

"A-apa?"

Hinata sangat terkejut dalam batinnya, kata-kata yang sangat mustahil dari Sasuke Uchiha kini dia dengan sangat jelas.

"Aku tidak suka di tolak.." gumam Sasuke.

Hinata mulai memejamkan mata dan menarik nafas.

"Aku mencintai Naruto-kun,"

Sasuke mulai mengeratakan gigi. Kata-kata Hinata lebih dari sekedar penolakan tepatnya kearah bahwa Hinata lebih memilih Naruto daripada Sasuke, secara tidak langsung.

"Kalau begitu, aku harus memaksamu.."

Sasuke melangkah maju, hingga Hinata harus mundur sampai terhenti karena tembok menjadi penghalangnya. "Na.."

"Dia tidak ada disini.." kata Sasuke sembari tersenyum.

Hinata melihat pintu keluar dari kelasnya seakan sangat jauh, dia mulai memejamkan mata erat.

Sasuke mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hinata.

"Kau memang sangat payah, tapi aku menyukainya.." kata Sasuke.

Clekh..

"Hinata-chan, apa kau sudah pul-."

Tinggal beberapa langkah lagi recana Sasuke akan tercapai, namun terhenti karena suara cempreng Naruto.

"Cih, dia.." gumam Sasuke.

Hinata dengan sigap menghampiri Naruto yang hanya bisa terdiam diambang pintu.

Sasuke melihat Hinata kini menuju kearah Naruto.

Hinata meraih lengan kanan Naruto dan mengajaknya untuk meninggalkan tempat itu.

Dakk!

Refleks Sasuke menendang bangku yang ada di kelas sambil mengeretakan gigi.

"Uchiha tidak pernah gagal.." gumam Sasuke.

Naruto dan Hinata kini sedang menyusuri lorong kelas. Mereka berdua hanya diam, Hinata tertunduk lesu sementara Naruto hanya melihat Hinata.

"Hinata-chan, apa kau sedang ada masalah dengan pacarmu?"

Suara langkah kaki mereka berdua menjadi penganti pembicaraan dari keduanya. Naruto menghela nafas lalu dia membelai surai indigo Hinata.

"Kau harus sabar Hinata-chan, ah kau membuatku iri saja. Aku kalah denganmu, aku masih single kau sudah punya pacar. Kami-sama, aku ingin keadilanmu," ucap Naruto bergumam.

"Hinata-chan, apa tidak apa-apa kalau, kau dekat denganku?, kalau pacarmu tadi marah lagi bagaiman? Aku tadi sepertinya mendengar suara di kelasmu, apa mungkin pacarmu itu membanting atau menendang sesuatu.." kata Naruto.

Hinata menghela nafas lalu dia menatap Naruto. Langkah kaki Hinata mulai berhenti dan begitu juga dengan Naruto. Mereka berdua saling memandang, Naruto mengaruk belakang kepala karena dia merasa bingung dengan sikap Hinata yang tiba-tiba menjadi serius.

Srrk.

Hinata memeluk Naruto, sementara Naruto hanya diam karena kebingungan. Naruto sedikit terkejut saat dia sadar bahwa yang memeluknya saat ini sedang ketakutan.

"Hinata-chan, kau kenapa?"

Hinata hanya memeluk tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, sedikit demi sedikit Naruto mulai mengerti bahwa kejadian di kelas tadi ada yang tidak beres karena dia baru sadar, bahwa Sasuke bukanlah pacar Hinata.

BERSAMBUNG

NEXT

BAGIAN KEDELAPAN


	8. 8

[ Pemilik Karakter Anime Naruto ]

[ Masashi Kishimoto ]

#Romance

#School

#Rated [ M = Dewasa ]

[ GUARDIAN ANGEL ]

BAGIAN KEDELAPAN

Merenung sambil melihat bintang dari jendela kamar itulah yang kini Hinata lakukan, dia masih teringat kejadian saat di kelas 3-A.

Sasuke Uchiha yang dia tahu adalah orang yang tidak seperti itu.

"Dia menakutkan..."

Langit malam bertabur bintang yang terlihat indah. Hinata mulai tersenyum saat memikirkan teman baiknya yang selalu ada dan tidak pernah jauh darinya, namun Hinata merasa sedih saat berpikir tentang perasaannya yang selalu saja ingin mengungkapkan sesuatu kepada Naruto.

Sementara di apartemen kecil tempat tinggal Naruto. Remaja berambut pirang itu kini sedang mendengarkan lagu sambil berbaring di ranjang. Dia masih merasa penasaran dengan kejadian itu, dalam batin Naruto ada rasa yang aneh ketika dia melihat Sasuke teramat dekat dengan Hinata.

"Kalau mereka bukan pacar, kenapa saat itu akan-?" gumam Naruto lalu dia menghela nafas berat.

Naruto mulai memejamkan mata, dia masih dapat menghirup aroma Hinata yang selalu Naruto suka saat bersandar di bahu Hinata.

"Temanku itu sangat wangi.

Hinata-chan..." kata batin Naruto.

Mereka berdua saling memikirkan satu samalain, walaupun jarak mereka kini cukup jauh.

Degh.

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa aku sangat senang didekatnya.."

Debaran yang semakin kencang saat Naruto memikirkan Hinata, membuatnya bergulang-guling diatas ranjang tidak karuan.

"Aku menyukai temanku sendiri... Hwaaaahh gawat!" teriak Naruto tiba-tiba.

Naruto beranjak dari baringnya lalu dia membuka jendela kamar, angin malam berhembus sangat pelan namun berdampak pada debaran remaja pirang itu.

"Aku akan menjadi temannya selamanya, lagi pula Hinata-chan itukan cengeng jadi harus ku jaga bukan?" gumam Naruto bicara sendiri tidak jelas.

"Ah, besok aku akan membutnya semakin senang bagaimana, apa kau setuju hp ku?,"

"Sial, kenapa aku bertanya dengan hp?"

Ke'esokan paginya, Naruto menikmati sarapan pagi dengan ekspresi yang teramat lesu karena tidak tidur semalaman. Iruka menghela nafas dan mengira Naruto pasti begadang sepajang malam.

"Naruto, apa kau semalam begadang lagi?"

"Huaaaammm, ngantuk!!"

"Kalau aku bertanya jawab dulu!"

"Iya, Iruka-san!, siap gerak!"

"Dia masih belum sadar ternyata" kata Iruka dengan tatapan datar.

Selesainya Naruto sarapan, dia lantas berangkat sekolah dengan berjalan kaki. Angin berhembus tenang menerpanya saat dia berjalan menyusuri trotoar pejalan kaki. Naruto melihat jembatan penyebrangkan lalu dia berlari sekuat tenaga dan menaiki tiap anak tangga, penuh semangat terburu menuju halte bis.

"Aku harus cepat!" kata Naruto, sambil berlari melewati tiap pejalan kaki yang terlihat terganggu dengan ulah Naruto.

Sepasang mata Naruto melihat bangku yang tersedia di halte bis, diapun tersenyum penuh kecerian saat mengingat kejadian yang sudah berlalu beberapa hari yang lalu.

Mobil berwarna hitam berhenti tidak jauh dari halte bis. Naruto memicingkan mata, dia sedikit terkejut karena yang keluar dari mobil itu adalah Hinata.

"Hinata-chan?, apa benar itu dia?" kata batin Naruto.

Naruto selalu ber'anggapan bahwa Hinata sama dengannya namun pandangan Naruto kali ini berubah seketika. "Apa mungkin Hinata-chan, anak orang kaya ya?" tanya Naruto pada dirinya sendiri.

Naruto memutuskan duduk di bangku halte berpura-pura tidak melihat Hinata. Naruto berangkat lebih awal agar bisa bertemu Hinata.

"Naruto-kun?"

Hinata yang biasanya datang lebih dulu di halte, kini dia merasa takjub karena tidak biasanya Naruto datang lebih awal malah lebih sering terlambat.

"Yo, Hinata-chan. kau lama sekali seperti siput," kata Naruto terdengar hambar.

Hinata merasa ada yang aneh dengan sikap Naruto yang tidak seperti biasanya. Hinata duduk disebelah Naruto sambil memperhatikan perubahan sikap remaja pirang itu.

"Naruto-kun, apa kau sedang ada masalah?"

"Tidak ada, aku hanya sedang berpikir.."

"Berpikir?"

Naruto hanya diam tanpa bicara selama di halte dan saat didalam bis. Hinata terlihat khawatir dengan perubahan sikap Naruto yang menurut Hinata sama sekali tidak cocok dengan Naruto yang dia kenal.

Saat mereka berdua akan berpisah untuk masuk kelas masing-masing, Hinata tiba-tiba melangkah cepat dan menghadang Naruto.

"Ini bukan Naruto-kun yang aku kenal" ucap Hinata.

Naruto teringat saat dia masih SMP, dirinya dijauhi semenjak temannya tahu bahwa dia bukanlah anak orang kaya, semenjak saat itu Naruto menjadi sedikit menjaga jarak. Dan saat masuk SMA dia mencoba melupakan semuanya namun saat melihat Hinata keluar dari mobil yang terlihat elegan itu, diapun mengingat kenangan yang Naruto lupakan.

"Hinata-chan, apa kau anak orang kaya ya?" ucap polos Naruto langsung mendapat bungkaman dari Hinata.

"Sttthh.."

Hinata juga memiliki hal yang sama dengan Naruto namun berbeda dia dijauhi karena anak orang kaya dan di cap sebagai gadis sombong saat SMP.

Hinata bukanlah tipe orang yang sombong saat SMP, malah sangat baik hanya saja teman-temannya yang berpikir seperti itu.

Semua murid di SMA Konoha tidak tahu bahwa Hinata adalah anak orang paling kaya di Konoha karena dia merahasiakannya dengan bantuan pelayannya yang setia. Hinata meminta agar ayahnya setuju namun Hiashi menolak. Selama berhari-hari bahkan berbulan-bulan Hinata memohon dan akhirnya Hiashi yang terkenal memiliki prinsip kuat itupun dapat luluh dengan putri kesayangannya.

Hinata mengajak Naruto keatap sekolah yang sekelilingnya diberi pembatas terali besi. Hinata menceritakan semuanya kepada Naruto, Naruto mencoba mengerti namun ada rasa ragu dalam dirinya entah rasa ragu apa yang Naruto rasakan saat ini.

"Naruto-kun,"

"Jadi kita berbeda ya..." gumam Naruto.

Hinata yang mendengarkan gumaman itu, dia merasa kesal dengan sikap Naruto yang terlihat kehilangan keceriaannya.

"Su-sudah Naruto-kun jangan bersikap seperti ini terus, Naruto-kun yang aku kenal tidak seperti ini, lagipula a-aku ini orang kaya atau bukan tidak masalahkan.."

"Tapi kita berbeda Hinata-chan," ucap Naruto.

"Naruto-kun bilang kita ini teman" gumam Hinata sambil tertunduk dan airmata nya mulai membasahi pipi karena rasa takut dalam batin Hinata membuatnya berpikir bahwa teman baik sekaligus yang dia cinta akan menjauhinya.

"Hinata-chan, jangan menangis.."

"Hiks.."

Naruto memeluk Hinata dengan lembut sambil berkata 'maaf'

"Hinata-chan, aku minta maaf. Aku yakin kalau kau pasti berbeda" bisik Naruto.

Hinata hanya membalas pelukkan tanpa berkata apapun, dia mulai tersenyum karena Naruto tidak akan pergi darinya.

BERSAMBUNG

NEXT

BAGIAN KESEMBILAN

Hehe... Maaf kalau aneh ya... Anggap iklan kemesraan NaruHina aja


	9. 9

[ Pemilik Karakter Anime Naruto ]

[ Masashi Kishimoto ]

#Romance

#School

#Rated [ M = Dewasa ]

[ GUARDIAN ANGEL ]

BAGIAN KESEMBILAN

Ino Yamanaka merasa heran dengan kedekat Naruto dan Hinata. Sakura merasa iri dengan kedekat mereka berdua pikir Sakura, 'andai Sasuke seperti Naruto pasti akan membuat dirinya sangat bahagia.'

"Mereka bikin iri saja.."

Ino menoleh kearah Sakura, dengan kedua tangan yang bersendekap angkuh.

"Hah! Kau iri dengan mereka berdua? Hey, jidat sadarlah apa yang harus diirikan?" tanya Ino.

"Kau tidak mengerti pig, coba lihat Naruto itu, bukannya dia itu sangat baik terhadapan Hinata, pasti kau juga ingin pria baik kan?"

"Mm, baik?" gumam Ino.

Kata-kata Sakura membuat Ino berpikir dan penasaran apa benar Naruto itu baik?

Ino mengikuti Naruto dan Hinata yang kini sedang bersama.

"Mereka menikmati sekali, dasar persahabatan antar orang aneh. Cocok sekali" kata batin Ino.

Di gudang sekolah dekat pohon sakura. Naruto dan Hinata menghabiskan waktu mereka bersama, sedangkan Ino hanya memperhatikan kedekatan dari keduanya.

"Pasti Hinata sudah di tiduri si idiot itu, dasar jalang," gumam kasar Ino asal menebak dan kasar.

"Menjijikan sekali mereka saling bercanda seperti bocah TK" ucap Ino sembari tersenyum meremehkan.

Selama Ino mengikuti Naruto dan Hinata hanya kejadian sepele yang dia dapat, padahal Ino berpikir akan ada kejadia yang menjijikan akan keduanya lakukan.

"Membosankan sekali, apa si idiot itu homo ya?, dia bersama Hinata tapi tidak melakukan apapun?" gumam Ino.

Sepulang sekolah. Ino masih mengikuti mereka berdua sampai mengabaikan Sakura yang mengajaknya pulang bersama. Ino semakin penasaran karena tidak mungkin hanya monoton seperti itu saja bercanda dan bercanda seperti anak kecil.

"Bodoh sekali, kenapa aku makin penasaran?,"

"Pasti nanti si jalang itu akan di manfaatkan bukannya laki-laki itu semua sama, apalagi si sombong Uchiha itu!" kata batin kesal Ino.

Ino sampai naik bis yang sama dengan Naruto dan Hinata. Ino secara mengendap-endap berhasil untuk tidak diketahui mereka berdua.

Saat turun dari bis mereka berdua berpisah, Ino melihat kearah Naruto lalu dia mengikutinya.

"Pasti dia punya banyak perempuan?" gumam Ino.

Naruto memasukan kedua tangan kedalam saku celanan dan berjalan santai di kerumunan pejalan kaki. Ino masih mengikuti Naruto dengan cara mengedap seperti penguntit.

Naruto berhenti di toko yang menjual banyak komik.

"Hmm?, dia otaku ya?"

Beberapa menit kemudia Naruto keluar dari toko sambil membaca sampul komik yang dia beli.

"Sudah homo ditambah otaku pula, dasar aneh.." gumam Ino asal bicara.

Awan mendung mulai terlihat tebal, hujan turun dari satu tetes hingga tidak terhitung jumblahnya. Naruto berteduh didekat pertokoan yang sudah tutup. Ino masih mengikuti Naruto dan dia mencoba berpura-pura ikut berteduh disana.

Naruto melirik kearah kiri. Ino pura-pura tidak mengenal Naruto.

"Bajumu basah" gumam Naruto.

Ino memperhatikan baju sekolahnya dan mulai merapikan baju.

"Dia biasa saja?" kata batin Ino.

Hujan semakin lebat mereka berdua hanya diam tanpa bicara. Percikan air mengenai keduanya, Naruto mulai melangkah dan menunjukan sedikit senyum.

"Kita tukar tempat, ditempatmu percikan airnya terlalu banyak" kata Naruto diabaikan oleh Ino.

"Jangan sok baik" ujar Ino.

"Sok baik?" gumam Naruto.

Jedeeeerr!

"Kyaaaa!"

"Hah?!"

Suara petir bergemur. Ino yang sejak kecil sangat takut dengan suara petir. Dia memeluk erat Naruto yang seketika gugup.

"Eehh?, kenapa kau memeluk, akhh.. Sesak!"

"Diam bodoh, apa kau tidah lihat aku takut hah!"

Naruto hanya pasrah di peluk, sambil berpikir 'ternyata Ino yang terkenal galak dan menakutkan takut dengan suara petir.'

"Le-lepas kau membuatku sesak,"

"Diaaamm!, jangan bergerak terus!"

Mereka tetap diposisi yang sama sampai hujan mereda. Ino yang masih kelihatan ketakutan membuat Naruto sedikit memutar otak untuk berpikir dan mengambil kesimpulan.

"Bajumu, basah. Kau harus menganti bajumu" ucap polos Naruto sembari membimbing Ino agar berhenti memeluknya.

"Dasar mesum!"

"Heh, mesum?"

Naruto memberi saran agar Ino ikut ke apartemen Naruto yang tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berdua.

"Kecil sekali?" kata batin Ino saat memperhatikan apartemen Naruto.

"Masuklah, cepat mandi. Kau bisa pakai bajuku" ujar Naruto disambut tatapan tajam dari Ino.

"Ini kunci apartemenku, aku tunggu diluar kau kunci pintunya setelah kau selesai mandi baru buka pintu. Aku juga perlu mandi." ucap polos Naruto panjang lebar.

"Aneh!" kata batin Ino.

Naruto keluar dari apartemen dan menutup pintu, Naruto bersandar di pintu luar apartemen sambil memeriksa tasnya.

"Untunglah komik baruku tidak basah" gumam batin Naruto. Diapun mulai membaca komiknya.

Ino mengikuti semua saran Naruto setelah Ino mandi dan menganti bajunya, diapun mengetuk pintu untuk memberi tahu bahwa sudah selesai.

"Kyaaa!!"

"Hwaahh.. Aku kedinginan!" kata Naruto sambil membuka baju seakan lupa didekatnya kini Ino sedang menutup wajahnya sendiri dengan tangan.

"Kau kenapa?"

"Bodoh kenapa kau buka baju disini!"

"Eh?, inikan rumahku. Aku bebas melakukan apapun." kata Naruto.

"Dasar idiot!"

"Hah?"

Naruto melangkah maju memasuki apartemen. Ino menoleh kearah Naruto saat melewatinya.

"Jangan takut, aku bukan orang mesum" kata Naruto, diapun menuju arah kamar mandi.

"Dia sungguh aneh..."

Selesai Naruto mandi dan menganti bajunya, menuju kearah meja bundar yang berada di lantai. Ino hanya diam duduk didekat meja itu.

"Kau mau teh tidak?"

"Iya, boleh.."

Naruto menuju dapur untuk membuat teh hangat.

Ino terus berpikir dengan sikap aneh Naruto, padahal ini kesempatan untuk Naruto jika dia seperti yanglain pasti akan terjadi hal yang buruk, apalagi hanya ada mereka berdua.

"Cuma ada teh dan kripik kentang, semoga kau suka" ujar Naruto lalu dia duduk berhadapan dengan Ino dibatasi oleh meja.

"Nanti kalau Iruka-san pulang, dia akan mengantarmu pulang.."

"Iya, terimakasih untuk pertolonganmu" kata Ino.

"Sama-sama.. Hey, apa aku boleh minta tolong?"

"Minta tolong?" gumam Ino bingung.

"Tolong berhentilah menjaili

Hinata-chan" ujar Naruto lansung pada intinya.

"Aku yakin kau bukan orang yang sejahat itu, jadi tolong pertimbangan permintaanku ini" kata Naruto.

Ino mulai menyerut teh yang tadinya berada diatas meja lalu dia tersenyum.

"Baiklah anggap saja ini balas budiku" jawab Ino.

"Ternyata si jidat itu benar, kalau si aneh ini baik" gumam batin Ino.

BERSAMBUNG

NEXT

BAGIAN KESEPULUH


	10. 10

[ Pemilik Karakter Anime Naruto ]

[ Masashi Kishimoto ]

#Romance

#School

#Rated [ M = Dewasa ]

[ GUARDIAN ANGEL ]

BAGIAN KESEPULUH

Kejadian kemarin membuat Ino berpikir bahwa dia harus menepati janjinya.

"Apa kau yakin?"

"Iya aku yakin."

Ino sedang bersama Sakura. Mereka berdua membahas tentang Sasuke, yang selalu bersikap acuh kepada Sakura. Ino menatap bosan kearah Sakura yang selalu keras kepala ingin menjadi pacar Sasuke.

"Pig, kau mau bantu akukan kali ini saja ya?"

"Aku mau saja membantumu, tapi masalahnya yang kau suka itu Sasuke Uchiha. Aku kenal dia sejak SMP, aku tidak yakin bisa membantumu,"

"Kenapa tidak yakin?, kaliankan teman SMP. Kau pasti tau banyak tentang Sasuke-kun kan?"

"Iya aku tau, tapi sifatnya itu buruk" ujar Ino.

"Tapi bisa sajakan, Sasuke-kun punya sisi yang baik" gumam Sakura.

"Dia punya sisi baik, aku tidak yakin.." gumam Ino menjawab.

Saat istirahat jam pertama. Sakura meminta Ino agar menemaninya untuk menyatakan perasaan Sakura tehadap Sasuke. Ino yang mengenal sifat Sasuke, dia hanya menghela nafas dan pasrah apa akan yang akan terjadi nantinya.

Di lapangan basket yang ada di gedung sekolah. Sasuke sedang bermain basket seorang diri. Dia selalu mengusir semua yang ada di lapangan, ketika Sasuke berada di tempat itu.

Ino hanya menatap datar, sementara Sakura melihat Sasuke penuh binar dimatanya.

"Kereenn..."

"Kau bener-benar mabuk cinta" gumam Ino.

"Hoi, Uchiha!" ucap Ino tegas, seketikan Sasuke pun menoleh kearah mereka berdua.

"Pi-pig, aku takut.."

"Heh?, kau takut?" tanya Ino.

Sasuke menatap tajam kearah mereka berdua yang mulai mendekat kearahnya. Sasuke melepar bola tepat masuk kedalam keranjang yang biasanya untuk menaruh bola basket.

"Ada apa.."

"Temanku ini ingin bicara sesuatu" ucap Ino.

Sasuke melihat kearah Sakura dengan ekspresi yang dingin.

"Dasar penganggu.." gumam Sasuke.

Ino melirik Sakura yang kini hanya bisa tertunduk lesu. Ino menatap tegas kearah Sasuke dengan bersendekap angkuh.

"Sasuke Uchiha, yang terhormat tolong bersikap lebih sopan ya," ucap Ino.

"Hnn."

"Cepatlah jidat, kalau kau masih ingin memberikannya" ucap Ino.

Sakura mulai melangkah maju walaupun ragu. Dia memberikan amplop yang berisi tentang perasaannya terhadap Sasuke.

Sasuke menerima pemberian Sakura. Ino sedikit tersenyum namun amplop itu langsung diremas dalam genggaman Sasuke, lalu dia membuangnya kebelakang.

"Aku tidak suka sampah," gumam Sasuke.

Sakura hanya terdiam karena terkejut dan tidak mengira akan terjadi seperti itu, semua rencanannya gagal total.

"Brengsek!, apa yang kaulakukan! Kau sok sekali!" bentak Ino ke Sasuke.

Sakura hanya tertunduk lesu dengan bulir airmata yang kini mulai jatuh ke lantai lapangan basket.

"Hnn?, brengsek katamu?"

Plak!

"Kau pantas dapat ini!" bentak Ino.

Sakura terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan Ino yang telat menampar Uchiha muda penuh harga diri itu. Sasuke dengan santainya membalas tamparan sembari tersenyum tipis.

Naruto dari pintu masuk sedang melihat kejadian itu. Niat awalnya hanya ingin bersembunyi karena bermain petak umpet seperti anak kecil bersama Hinata.

Ino hanya diam sambil menyetuh pipi sendiri. Dia baru pertama mendapatkan tamparan seumur hidupnya.

"Beraninya kau menamparku! Kau pikir kau itu siapa hah!"

Sakura meremas lengan baju Ino, dia merasa bersalah karena meminta Ino untuk menemaninya menemui Sasuke.

"Dasar sampah, cuma berani dengan perempuan."

Naruto mendekat kearah mereka bertiga. Ino melihat kearah Naruto dengan perasaan yang berbeda.

"Kalau kau laki-laki tidak akan kasar dengan perempuan. Aku tau kau orang yang populer tapi populermu itu tidak berguna. Aku kasihan kepada fansmu.." ujar Naruto panjang lembar.

"Dasar bodoh dia nekat" kata batin Ino.

Dakh.

Dengan sigap tanpa basa-basi, Sasuke langsung meninju perut Naruto.

"Kau bilang aku apa?" ucap Sasuke datar.

Ino mencoba ingin menolong Naruto, namun Sakura menarik lengan baju Ino dan menyarankan agar tidak ikut campur.

Naruto berlutut tepat dihadapan Sasuke, kedua tangan menyentuh perutnya sendiri menahan rasa sakit. "Lu-lumaya jugaa.."

Dakh.

Kyaaaa!" teriak Ino dan Sakura bersamaan.

Dengan cepat Sasuke menendang dagu Naruto dengan lutut kanannya mengakibatkan remaja pirang bernama Naruto Uzumaki itu terkapar, terbaring di lantai.

"Yang sampah itu kau.." gumam Sasuke.

Dakh!

Naruto mengepalkan tangan dan memukul lantai, diapun bangkit dengan sedikit usaha keras.

"Ternyata pikiranku bener, kau bukan orang yang baik ya?" gumam Naruto.

"Untuk kalian berdua, kejadian ini jangan sampai ada yang tau" ucap Naruto, sambil melihat kearah Sakura dan Ino.

Sasuke tersenyum puas dan bersiap menghajar Naruto habis-habisan.

Naruto dihajar habis-habisan oleh Sasuke, seperti samksa tinju yang sering Sasuke gunakan. "Cih, payah."

"Kalian berdua berhentilah berkelahi!"

Ino dan Sakura menoleh kearah asal suara.

Sasuke melirik kearah yang sama. Naruto yang sudah babak belur, masih sanggup berdiri dengan menjaga keseimbangan tubuhnya.

"Hinata-chan, kau berhasil menemukanku" kata polos Naruto.

Hinata mulai melangkah kearah Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Kau, berani sekali-."

Plak!

Sasuke hanya diam mendapatkan tamparan dari Hinata.

Ino dan Sakura tidak percaya dengan apa yang mereka berdua lihat, Hinata sampai berani seperti itu.

"Menyingkir dari sini jalang, sebelum kau, ku tamp-."

Dakh.

Sasuke langsung tersungkur mendapat pukulan tepat mengenai wajahnya.

"Jangan panggil Hinata-chan seperti itu dasar sampah!" bentak Naruto.

Sasuke mulai berdiri dan melangkahkan kaki untuk pergi. "Hnn, urusan kita belum selesai.." gumam Sasuke.

Sakura mengajak Ino pergi dari tempat itu, pandangan Ino tidak lepas dari sosok Naruto yang kini sedang didekat Hinata.

"Naruto-kun.."

"Akkh, sakit jangan pegang pipiku, Hinata-chan" ucap Naruto.

"Ma-maaf.."

"Aku kalah telak, dia hebat juga ternyata. Aku kira dia payah berkelahi.." gumam Naruto.

Srk..

"Ahkh, sa-."

Naruto menghentikan ucapanya saat Hinata memeluknya. Naruto hanya mengelus punggung Hinata sembari tersenyum dan memejamkan mata.

Sasuke sangat kesal karena kejadian itu dan kata-kata Naruto yang membuat harga dirinya hancur. Sasuke mulai berpikir untuk membalas semua itu dengan caranya sendiri.

"Dia akan jadi samsak baruku.." kata batin Sasuke.

BERSAMBUNG

NEXT

BAGIAN KESEBELAS


	11. 11

[ Pemilik Karakter Anime Naruto ]

[ Masashi Kishimoto ]

#Romance

#School

#Rated [ M = Dewasa ]

[ GUARDIAN ANGEL ]

BAGIAN KESEBELAS

Pukul 20:30 malam di apartemen Naruto.

Iruka mengomel tanpa henti didalam kamar Naruto. Naruto hanya duduk bersila diatas kasur, sambil dirinya tertunduk.

"Sudah kubilang jangan berkelahi, kau itu payah jika berkelahi. Naruto angkat kepalamu kenapa hanya diam menunduk saja!"

"Ma-maaf Iruka-san, aku hanya ingin menolong temanku saja..."

"Cekh, kau ini selalu saja suka ikut campur dalam masalah.."

Ting!

Nung!

Bel berbunyi. Iruka dan Naruto dengan sigap menuju pintu keluar kamar, mereka berdua saling menoleh saat menuju pintu keluar apartemen.

Kira-kira siapa ya?"

"Mungkin pacarmu itu" gumam Iruka.

"Mak-maksud Iruka-san?"

"Ino Yamanaka yang waktu itu pacarmu kan?"

"Heh?, Iruka-san jangan asal bicara.."

Saat Iruka membuka pintu. Ino telah berdiri di luar sambil membawa buah tangan. "Aku menjengukmu.." ucap Ino.

"Wah-wah, ternyata pacarmu perhatian ya" kata Iruka.

"Iruka-san, bercandamu tidak lucu" ucap Naruto datar.

"Ayo cepat masuk jarang ada tamu, wah kau banyak sekali bawa buah" ucap Iruka ke Ino dan mengabaikan Naruto yang langsung menatap lesu kearah Iruka.

"Parah.." kata batin Naruto.

Potongan buah apel dan ada juga buah yang tersusun rapi di meja bundar yang biasanya untuk tempat sarapan. "Ino-chan, maaf kalau tempat ini tidak begitu luas ya?" ucap Iruka sembari menikmati potongan apel.

"Tidak masalah Iruka-san. Aku suka apartemen ini.."

"Hehe.. Begitu ya, ternyata suka," gumam Iruka.

Naruto hanya menikmati jeruk sesekali menoleh ke Ino Yamanaka yang sejak tadi menunjukan senyumnya. "Dia tersenyum padaku?" kata batin Naruto.

"Naru-kun, kau sudah lebih baikkan?"

"Emmp, uhuk-uhuk!"

"Naruto, kalau makan jeruk pelan-pelan!" ucap Iruka yang langsung menepuk-nepuk pundang Naruto.

"Tenang Iruka-san. Aku baik saja hanya terkejut" kata Naruto.

"Terkejut?" gumam Iruka.

"Ino terimakasih su-.

Takh!

"Aduuh!"

Iruka refles menjitak Naruto, dan menatap datar. "Iruka-san, kenapa kau menjitakku?"

"Dasar bodoh! Kau tidak sopan dengan pacarmu!"

"Astagaa.." gumam Naruto sembari menepuk jidatnya sendiri.

"Iruka-san, kami berdua hanya teman sekolah," kata Ino.

"Heh?, jadi hanya teman ya. Aku pikir kalian pacaran, sudah ku duga bocah ini tidak punya pacar." ucapan Iruka membuat Naruto langsung membeku karena mendapat sindiran tingkat dewa.

"Apa menurut Iruka-san. Aku dan Naru-kun cocok menjadi kekasih?" tanya Ino terdengar santai.

"Wah, kalian cocok sekali. Aku dukung 100%!" balas Iruka.

Naruto langsung menelan ludah. Dia terkejut saat mendengar kata-kata Ino yang blak-blakan tanpa ragu sedikitpun.

"Aku pergi dulu, ada urusan sebentar.." kata Iruka saat dia mulai beranjak dari duduknya.

"Iruka-san, mau kemana?" tanya Naruto.

Iruka mendekat dan berbisik. "Ingat pakai pengaman ya Naruto."

"Heeh?!" ucap Naruto terkejut karena tahu arti dari ucapan Iruka.

Iruka lantas pergi meninggalkan Naruto bersama Ino yang sejak tadi hanya diam dan bersikap sangat sopan tidak seperti biasanya yang Naruto kenal.

Naruto membereskan buah yang tersaji diatas meja. Ino membantu membereskannya juga. Naruto bingung dengan sikap Ino yang sangat jauh berbeda dari biasanya malah seakan seperti oranglain.

"Kau, sampai babak belur seperti ini, kasihan sekali.." ucap Ino, saat dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Naruto. Dan seketika Naruto terkejut dalam diamnya karena ekpresi yang terbilang mengoda.

"Hehe.. Aku kalah telak jadi begini babak belur..." balas Naruto.

Ino mulai melangkah dari dapur tiba-tiba menuju ke kamar Naruto, dengan polosnya dia memasuki kamar itu. "Ino, kau mau apa?"

"Aku capek mau numpang tidur.." kata Ino sesat menahan tawanya. Naruto menyusul kearah kamar.

Brukkhh..

Ino langsung berbaring di ranjang dan mengeliat menyamankan baringnya.

"Kau sudah bilang mau menginap, belum?" tanya polos Naruto.

"Belum.."

"Haaaaahhhh?!"

Ino memeluk guling, sesekali menghirup aroma guling itu. "Mmmhhh, aromanyaaa..." gumam Ino. Naruto tidak mengerti dengan ucapan dan perilakuh Ino yang menurut Naruto aneh.

Naruto mengambil komik, lalu dia duduk ditepi ranjang sambil bersila.

"Kalau sudah ngantuk tidur saja," gumam Naruto sembari membaca.

Suasana menjadi hening. Ino hanya memainkan rambutnya sendiri sembari memikirkan sesuatu, sementara Naruto masih sibuk dengan komiknya semakin serius membaca seakan tidak ada sosok Ino yang kini sedang menyamankan baringnya di ranjang.

"Kau benar-benar bodoh, dasar otaku maniak 2D." gumam Ino.

"Hemmh, kau bilang apa tadi?, bisa di ulang tidak?"

Hahaha... Dasar idiot."

"Kau habis terbentur apa?, jadi aneh." kata Naruto.

Hey, bodoh" kata Ino saat dia menendang pelan punggung Naruto.

"Yo?!" sahut Naruto saat membaca.

"Kau dan Hinata sudah pernah ciuman belum?"

Naruto langsung menoleh dan merona karena pertanyaan Ino.

"Pertanyaanmu terlalu vulgar.." balas Naruto.

"Wah, kelihatannya belum pernah ya sini-sini aku ajari," kata Ino.

"Hah?! Kau sudah gila yaaa!"

"Dasar homo.." gumam Ino.

"Dasar aneh, aku tidak homo" balas Naruto kembali membaca komik.

"Apa aku boleh bertanya sesuatu hal bodoh.." gumam Ino.

"He'em, tanya saja" kata Naruto sembari fokus membaca.

"Apa kau mencintai Hinata?"

"Hey, kenapa diam?"

"Hinata-chan adalah temanku tapi aku sangat menyayanginya," gumam polos Naruto.

"... Hmmm... Kau cuma menyayanginya, apa itu benar?, Naaaru-kun?"

"Panggilan itu mengelikan hehe.." gumam Naruto canggung.

"Hoaaammm, jadi ngantuk..." gumam Ino.

Naruto masih sibuk membaca, Ino yang sedang berbaring sembari tersenyum saat memperhatikan Naruto.

"Aku menyukaimu," gumam pelan Ino.

"Hehh.. Akhirnya selesai minggu depan aku beli lanjutannya!" kata Naruto saat meletakan komik dekat meja disamping tempat tidurnya.

"Dia sudah tidur ternyata, pasti harinya melelahkan. Hoaamm mau tidur juga lah.."

Naruto menarik selimut untuk menyelimuti Ino yang kini sedang tertidur lelap. Naruto mematikan lampu kamarnya saat akan keluar dari kamar. "Oyasuminasai Ino-san."

Tekh.

Clekh.

Oyasuminasai, bakka.." gumam pelan Ino yang masih memejamkan mata, saat Naruto sudah menutup pintu.

Kruukkh..

"Uhh.. Lapar, jam segini paling enak makan ramen cup.." gumam Naruro, diapun menuju dapur dan memeriksa rak atas dapur, memilih rameh kesukaannya.

"Yosh!, waktunya masaak!"

"Tadaima..." suara dari arah pintu keluar yang tidak asing bagi Naruto, kata 'Aku pulang' itu membuat Naruto siap menyambut kedatangan ayah angkatnya yang entah tadi pergi kemana.

"Okaerinasai. Iruka-san, dari mana saja lama sekali," gumam Naruto saat meletakan ramen cup diatas meja dapur.

"Aku jalan-jalan, apa tadi berjalan lancar?"

"Apanya?" tanya Naruto polos.

Iruka mendekat dan menatap datar kearah Naruto. "Naruto, kau sudah besar tapi masih polos seperti bayi kecil.."

"Heh?!"

"Lupakan-lupakan. Ino-chan sudah pulang ya?"

"Dia menginap sekarang sedang tidur di kamarku" balas Naruto.

"Wah, pasti kalian tadi ehem!"

"Ehem?, maksud Iruka-san apa?" tanya polos Naruto membuat Iruka menepuk jidatnya sendiri.

BERSAMBUNG

NEXT

BAGIAN KEDUABELAS


	12. 12

[ Pemilik Karakter Anime Naruto ]

[ Masashi Kishimoto ]

#Romance

#School

#Rated [ M = Dewasa ]

[ GUARDIAN ANGEL ]

BAGIAN KEDUABELAS

Greeekk... Geerkkk.. Komik, ramen cup.."

Selimut berantakan, Naruto mendengkur dan mengigau saat tertidur di kamar Iruka. Iruka yang tidak bisa tidur semalaman karena tidur Naruto yang sangat buruk. Sampai-sampai menendang Iruka jatuh ke lantai berkali-kali bahkan wajahnya terkena lengan Naruto.

"Hoaamm.. Ngantuk sekali, dasar bocah itu membuatku seperti ini.."

"Ohayou, Iruka-san" Ino mengucapkan selamat pagi dengan ramah saat keluar dari kamar Naruto.

"Ohayougozaimasu, Ino-chan sudah bangun sepagi ini?"

"Iya, ini sudah jadi kebiasaan, Naru-kun mana?"

"Dia masih ngorok.." balas Iruka datar karena masih kesal dengan kejadian semalam.

"Ooh.. O'iya Iruka-san. Aku langsung akan pulang."

"Kalau begitu aku antar ya?"

"Tidak perlu repot 30 menit lagi supirku akan menjeputku" balas Ino.

"Wah, baiklah kalau begitu.."

"Hoaaamm.. Mimpi apa aku tadi ya?" gumam Naruto saat dia keluar dari kamar.

"Ohayou Naruto," ucap Iruka saat bersiap-siap untuk kerja.

"Ohayou mo, Iruka-san. Aku lapar.."

"Ya makan.." sahut Iruka kesal.

Naruto menuju kamar mandi dan memperhatikan seisi ruangan kamar mandi terlihat sesuatu yang ganjal di cermin kamar mandi.

'Ohayou bakka'

"Heeh?, siapa yang mencoret cermin dengan lipstik? Iruka-san apa mungkin melalukan hal bodoh ini ya?" gumam Naruto lalu sedikit melihat kebagian bawah tulisan.

"Dari Ino Yamanaka... Bodoh kenapa kau tidak menyerangku?"

"Aku baru ingat... Menyerangku maksudnya apa ya?" gumam Naruto yang masih mengantuk.

Selesai mandi Naruto menuju kamar dan bersiap untuk menganti baju tidurnya yang berwarna orange dengan seragam sekolah. "Kamarku jadi rapi.." gumam Naruto.

Diatas meja hanya ada roti dan segelas susu. Naruto jadi kehilangan semangatnya melihat menu sarapan pagi yang dibuat Iruka.

"Dasar pelit kenapa tidak ramen saja..." gumam Naruto saat sarapan.

Pagi hari yang tidak terlalu dingin tanpa terasa akan tiba waktunya musim panas dan liburanpun akan segera tiba. Naruto yang saat ini berjalan kaki menuju halte melewati pejalan kaki yang searah dan melawan arah. "Liburan menunggu dan tinggal menunggu musim semi tiba hari menempuh kelulusan akan datang.. Cepatnya.." gumam Naruto.

"Apa nanti saat musim dingin, ada sesuatu yang berbeda ya, aku ingin melihat salju di kota ini.." kata batin Naruto saat dia melihat sekitarnya.

"Tapi masih lamaa," gumam lesu Naruto.

Naruto menaiki anak tangga jembatan penyebrangan dan menurunin anak tangga yang ada di sebrang sisilainnya. Dia mulai bersiul riang saat hampir sampai di halte bis, langkah Naruto terhenti dan diapun mulai tersenyum cerita. "Hinata-chan sudah ada disana lebih dulu ternyata.." gumam Naruto.

"Hinata-chan, sudah menunggu dari tadi ya?"

"Tidak, aku baru sampai Naruto-kun," balas Hinata yang sudah datang lebih awal sejam yang lalu.

Taph.

Naruto tiba-tiba bersandar di bahu Hinata. Hinata hanya diam sembari tersenyum. "Aku masih ngantuk.. Hoaaammm.."

"Nanti aku bangunkan, tidurlah.."

"Greerkk.."

Hinata menyentuhkan pipi di kepala Naruto. Dia hanya melamunkan sesuatu yang sulih diungkapkan padahal Hinata ingin mengatakannya. "A-aku mencintaimu, Naruto-kun.."

"Aku juga mau ramen itu Irukan-san!" ucap Naruto mengigau. Hinata hanya menahan tawanya.

"Iruka-san?, dia siapa ya?, apa mungkin kenalan Naruto-kun?" gumam Hinata merasa penasaran.

Hinata memang sudah mengenal Naruto cukup lama namun dia belum tahu siap yang disebut oleh Naruto saat mengigau.

Kiith..

Jreesssh..

Bis berhenti di halte.

Hinata membangunkan Naruto yang langsung bangun dengan ekspresi mengantuk. Mereka berdua naik, kedalam bis dan Naruto kembali bersandar di bahu Hinata. Sesampainya mereka berdua di sekolah, Ino sudah berdiri di tembok dekat gerbang sekolah.

Hinata bingung dengan kejadian yang tidak seperti biasanya saat keluar dari bis. Ino melangkah maju lantas berdiri disebelah kiri Naruto.

"Masih ngantuk ya?" tanya Ino.

"Lumayan tapi sudah, hilang.. balas Naruto.

Hinata merasa kurang nyaman dan merasa ganjal dengan kejadian tersebut. Ino yang biasanya bersikap angkuh dengan semuanya kini bersikap ramah kepada Naruto.

Biasanya hari-hari berangkat sekolah sampai berpisah untuk masuk kelas, mereka selalu berdua namun kini Ino seakan menjadi pembatasnya. Hinata hanya tertunduk diam saat berjalan disebelah Naruto. Sementara Ino dengan polosnya merangkul lengan, Naruto yang terlihat gugup.

"Le-lepas.. Banyak yang melihat" kata Naruto.

"Abaikan-abaikan" balas Ino.

Sakura yang sedang mencari Ino, kini sedang melihat kejadian yang menurut Sakura sebagai keajaiban dunia yang baru. Sakura mengenal Ino sebagai sosok yang angkuh dan kasar terhadap laki-laki. Dan kini sedang terlihat mesra dengan Naruto Uzumaki.

"Ino! Diguna-guna Naruto!" ucap histeris batin Sakura.

Ino melepas rangkulanya lalu tersenyum manis. "Kapan-kapan, aku menginap lagi dan numpang tidur..." kata Ino terdengar pelan namun dapat didengar jelas oleh Naruto dan Hinata.

Ino melangkah menuju kelas kearah Sakura. "Jidat!, kenapa kau mengaga begitu awas ada lalat masuk!"

"Kau tidak apa-apakan pig?!"

"Heeehh.. Kau kenapa bicara begitu?, aneh."

"Huuuh.. Aku bakal repot kalau dia menginap lagi. Ayo Hinata-chan kita masuk kelas, ehh! Hinata-chan mana ya tadi disebelahku?" gumam Naruto sembari clingak-clinguk kebingungan.

Naruto tidak tahu bahwa saat ini Hinata sangat sedih. Hinata hanya bisa menunduk melewati lorong kelas entah menuju kemana. Suara isakan itu terdengar sangat pelan sambil dirinya menghapus airmata yang terus saja membasahi pipi.

Hinata berhenti melangkah sesampainya dia di pohon sakura dekat gudang sekolah. Duduk termenung di ayunan itulah yang Hinata lakukan.

Taph.

Taph.

Taph.

Taph.

"Hosh... Hoshh.. Ak-aku menemukanmu. huuh, untung aku bertanya tadi.. Hinata-chan kenapa kau disini, ayo kita ke kelas. Mmm jangan bilang Hinata-chan mau bolos ini bukan dirimu yang kukenal.." ucap Naruto panjang lebar sesat mengatur nafas karena berlari mencari Hinata kesana-kemari akhirnya dia bertanya dan ada yang melihat Hinata menuju kearah gudang sekolah.

Hinata tidak menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. Dan Naruto mulai melangkah maju lantas berlutut di depan Hinata, Naruto melihat wajah Hinata dengan ekspresi sedih.

"Jika ada masalah, Hinata-chan cerita padaku.." gumam Naruto sembari menghusap airmata di pipi Hinata.

"Ak-aku," gumam Hinata.

"Mm, iya Hinata-chan. Aku apa?"

"Aku me-."

"Aku me?"

"Menn.. Hiks mennn.."

"Hinata-chan, sudah tenanglah" ucap Naruto.

"Da, dadaku sesak.." gumam Hinata sambil meremas baju depannya sendiri.

"Heeh?! Sesak nafas! Ayo kita ke UKS! Hinata-chan" kata Naruto histeris, lalu dia bangun dan meraih pergelangan tangan kiri Hinata untuk mengajaknya pergi.

Mereka kini berdiri berhadapan. Hinata hanya diam tertunduk sedangkan Naruto tetap mengenggam tangan Hinata.

"Ak-aku ingin bicara sesuatu tapi sangat sulit hiks.. Kenapa bisa sesulit ini.."

"Jika Hinata-chan ragu, bisa mengunakan cara yanglain. Aku biasanya begitu waktu ingin sesuatu saat sulit mengatakanya yah, pakai tulisan saja hehe.. Jadi ingat waktu minta mainan baru saat SD pada

Iruka-san.

"Hiks.."

Naruto langsung terbungkam membisu saat melihat Hinata terisak menangis dengan tatap sayup.

"Hinata-chan.."

Hinata mulai melangkah maju dan sedikit menjinjitkan kaki.

"Mm.."

Naruto hanya membulatkan mata saat mendapatkan ciuman pertamanya sekaligus dia baru sadar bahwa yang dia anggap teman akhrab ternyata mencintainya. Karena Naruto tahu bahwa Hinata tidak akan melakukan hal seperti itu tanpa sebab yang jelas.

BERSAMBUNG

NEXT

BAGIAN KETIGABELAS


	13. 13

[ Pemilik Karakter Anime Naruto ]

[ Masashi Kishimoto ]

#Romance

#School

#Rated [ M = Dewasa ]

[ GUARDIAN ANGEL ]

BAGIAN KETIGABELAS

"Hinata-chan, tu-tunggu!"

Hinata melangkah terburu hingga berlari kecil meninggalkan Naruto. Naruto hanya terdiam melihatnya pergi.

"Apa yang aku lakukan barusan" kata batin Hinata.

Memejamkan mata sambil menyetuh dada kiri dengan telapak tangan kanan. Naruto dapat merasalan kini dia sedang berdebar kencang.

"Perasaan ini..." gumam Naruto.

Di Hyuuga corp. Pemilik perusahan elektronik dan pengiriman barang kini sedang sibuk oleh perkejaannya dengan banyak dokumen yang harus diselesaikan juga tawaran kerja sama.

Tok!

Tok!

Tok!

Tok!

"Masuklah," ucap Hiashi Hyuuga sembari melihat layar laptop dan mengetik.

"Hiashi-sama, maaf saya menganggu karena ada sesuatu yang penting." ujar seseorang yang baru saja masuk kedalam ruangan Hiashi.

"Sesuatu yang penting?"

Taph.

Taph.

"Maaf aku menganggu kesibukan anda Mr. Hyuuga.."

"Ka-kau, Itachi Uchiha.."

"Hnn, iya saya Itachi" jawab yang bernama Itachi Uchiha, rival perusahaan yang dimiliki Hiashi.

Hiashi dan Itachi membicarakan tentang kerja sama, karena Hiashi terus menolak Itachi pun turun tangan secara langsung.

Hiashi sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan kerja sama, apalagi yang mengajak adalah rival perusahaan.

"Saya hanya ingin membuat kerja sama yang saling menguntungkan tanpa ada penghianatan,"

"Apa mau sebenarnya?"

Apa saya boleh duduk?, tempat ini sangat nyaman juga." gumam Itachi, mengalihkan pertanyaan Hiashi.

"Silahkan, maaf kalau aku tidak sopan kepada tamu. Aku hanya sedikit terkejut kedatangan seseorang yang selalu sibuk sepertimu.."

"Saya hanya menjalankan amanah. Kesibukanpun sudah menjadi hobi saya." balas Itachi, membuat Hiashi sedikit tersenyum.

Pria bersurai Hitam panjang itu sedang menyamakan duduknya. Hiashi menatap dari tempat duduk dekat meja kerjanya.

Sepasang mata onyx hitam kini sedang membalas tatapan itu dengan tenang namun tegas.

"Mr Hyuuga, aku dengar kau memiliki seorang putri yang sangat cantik?"

"Mmh!, kenapa tiba-tiba kau bertanya tentang putriku?"

"Adikku menyukainya. Aku jadi tertarik karena adikku itu tidak pernah membicaraan tentang wanita selama ini apalagi seorang gadis remaja SMA." ujar Itachi.

"Itachi-san, jangan berbelit-belit. Aku tidak ada banyak waktu,"

"Baiklah saya langsung pada intinya. Kita bekerja sama dan sebagai pengikat kerja sama ini adalah perjodohan antara adikku dan putri anda" kata Itachi.

Dakk!

"Apa kau bilang!, aku menolak tawaran hinamu itu. Kau pikir putriku itu barang!"

"Ekhh. Maaf saya tidak berpikir seperti itu." kata Itachi dengan nada suara yang tenang.

"Keluar dari sini sebelum, aku menyuruh penjaga.."

"Baiklah.." balas Itachi.

Setelah kejadian itu Naruto dijauhi oleh Hinata. Ino yang melihat Naruto sedang termenung di kelas, diapun menghampiri Naruto.

"Kau sendirian saja tumben," ucap Ino sembari mendekat.

"Hinata-chan menjauhiku, heeh.. Aku pikir-pikir sepertinya aku berbuat sesuatu yang salah." gumam Naruto terdengar lesu.

Sakura mengintip dari pintu kelas

3-C. "Pi-pig, mendekati Naruto, gawat beneran diguna-guna!" kata batin Sakura.

Di kelas yang sepi di bangku paling belakang kini Naruto hanya bisa melihat keluar jendela dari balik kaca. Sedangkan Ino tiba-tiba duduk di meja bangku Naruto, sembari mengayunkan pelan kakinya.

"Aku baru tau kalau Hinata-chan mencintaiku" gumam Naruto, seketika Ino pun menoleh.

"Ooh.. Baru tau ya.." gumam Ino.

"Jadi kau tau ya?"

"Tentu saja.."

Ino mulai menarik nafas lalu menghembuskan perlahan.

"Apa kau mencintainya, atau tidak sekarang?"

"A-aku bingung," gumam Naruto menjawab.

"Aku menyayangi Hinata-chan sebagai teman tapi ada perasaan yang aneh kadang aku rasakan."

"Oohh.."

"Itu namanya cinta!" ucap Sakura tiba-tiba ada didekat mereka berdua.

Ino menatap horror kearah Sakura, karena memberikan jawaban untuk Naruto.

"Cekh, jidat sialan" kata batin Ino.

"Cinta?!" tanya Naruto.

"He'em, cinta. Contohnya seperti aku mencintai Sasuke-kun yang sa-."

"Tapi tak terbalaskan. Dan kau tidak cocok untuk si sombong itu. Lupakan!, Uchiha itu jidat!" kata Ino tegas.

Sakura langsung lesu kehilangan semangatnya untuk memuja Sasuke.

"Eekheemm!, kalau aku juga mencintaimu bagaimana Naru-kun?" ucap Ino blak-blakan

Apaaaaa!!" teriak Sakura syok.

"A-apa ka-kau bilang?" ucap Naruto terdengar gugup dan bingung harus berkata apa.

"Pig!, kau bercandakan?, mana mungkin kau bisa mencintai seseorang apalagi Naruto?"

"Sstt.. Diam, aku juga manusia jadi wajar saja memangnya kau pikir aku ini apa dasar jidat seluas lapangan!"

"Huuh.. Dasar babi hutan!"

Apa kau bilang!, ulangi lagi akanku robek mulutmu!"

"Robek saja kalau berani!!"

Sakura dan Ino bertengkar sementara Naruto melanjutkan lamunannya. Dan melupakan kata-kata Ino barusan.

"... Cinta yaa..." gumam batin Naruto.

Sepulang sekolah Naruto mencari Hinata dan mengajaknya untuk pulang bersama, selama perjalanan menuju halte bis. Hinata hanya diam seakan ragu untuk bicara kepada Naruto yang juga sama ragunya.

"Sebentar lagi kita sampai di halte. Hinata-chan, soal kejadian tadi maaf aku baru sadar kalau Hin-."

"Naruto-kun.." gumam Hinata menjeda kata-kata Naruto.

"Iyaa?" sahut Naruto menjawab.

Tanpa mereka berdua sadari kini Sasuke sedang berjalan jauh dibelakang mereka berdua. Tatapan tajam dari Sasuke itu seakan menyimpan amarah yang dalam.

"Hinata-chan, kau ingin bicara apa?, bicaralah sesuatu yang ingin kau bicarakan bukannya kita ini temankan?"

"I-iya.." gumam Hinata lirih karena berpikir 'apa mungkin Naruto belum tahu yang Hinata rasakan terhadapnya?'

Sesampainya di halte. Naruto dan Hinata hanya diam membisu, kini kedekatan mereka menjadi berbeda tidak seperti biasanya. Naruto melirik kearah Hinata dan dia mulai menyandarkan kepala di bahu kanan Hinata, sembari memejamkan mata.

"Yang aku tau hanyalah kalau saat ini kita seperti menjaga jarak. Aku hanya ingin seperti ini Hinata-chan. Nyaman perasaan ini..." gumam Naruto seketika membuat Hinata meremas baju depannya sendiri.

"Aku tau kau mencintaiku, tapi aku bingung.."

"Sudah cukup.. Naruto-kun jangan memaksakan diri," gumam Hinata.

"Aku mencintai Naruto-kun. Dan selama Naruto-kun selalu didekatku itu sudah cukup bagiku.." gumam Hinata sambil memper'erat remasan di bajunya.

Naruto memulai membuka mata yang tadi terpejam dan pandangnya pun menjadi sayup seakan kosong menerawang entah kemana.

"Aku ingin belajar mencintai

Hinata-chan, apa boleh seperti itu?"

"Boleh," jawab Hinata sembari membelai surai pirang Naruto.

"Tidurlan Naruto-kun, nanti aku bangunkan.."

"Iyaa.." jawab Naruto lirih.

BERSAMBUNG

NEXT

BAGIAN KEEMPATBELAS


	14. 14

[ Pemilik Karakter Anime Naruto ]

[ Masashi Kishimoto ]

#Romance

#School

#Rated [ M = Dewasa ]

[ GUARDIAN ANGEL ]

BAGIAN KEEMPATBELAS

"Aku mencintainya, tapi kenapa ada perasaan ragu?" gumam Naruto, saat berbaring ditempat tidurnya.

Naruto masih bimbang dengan perasaannya sendiri, hanya ada perasaan 'sayang' yang Naruto rasakan namun berbeda dengan Hinata yang benar-benar mencintai Naruto tanpa ragu sedikitpun.

Hinata kini sedang berbaring ditempat tidur. Airmata terus berlinang bahkan saat memejamkan mata. Terasa hangat saat menyentuh daun telinganya. itu adalah rasa hangat airmata penuh rasa harapan agar yang dicinta mengerti tentang perasaan cinta Hinata terhadap Naruto suatu saat nanti.

Naruto beranjak dari tidurnya dan melangkah maju menuju kamar mandi. Hinata pun melakukan hal yang sama meskipun tempat mereka berbeda tapi langkah mereka hampir bersamaan.

Airshower kamar mandi menguyur deras tubuh Naruto. Dia terus memikirkan Hinata yang mungkin saja kecewa. "Maaf Hinata-chan.. Maaf atas kebodohanku.." gumam Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, aku mencintaimu. Aku tidak akan bisa membencimu."

Hinata hanya duduk bersandar di tembok kramik kamar mandi, sambil memeluk bawah lututnya sendiri. Airshower terus menguyur tubuhnya namun pikiran dan perasaannya kini sangat tidak menentu tapi dia tetap yakin 'suatu saat nanti yang dia cinta akan mengerti tentang perasaannya.'

Naruto hanya bisa melamun tertunduk, duduk bersila ditepi ranjang. Airmatanya pun mulai menetes satu demi satu dengan perasaan yang sangat sedih karena dia merasa seperti orang yang sangat jahat.

Pukul 23.30 malam. Mereka berdua masih terjaga tidak dapat tertidur pulas dan terus memikirkan satu samalain. "Hwaaaa! Aku tidak mengerti dengan perasaanku sendiri!!" teriak Naruto tiba-tiba.

Iruka masih tertidur pulas dikamarnya sama sekali tidak mendengar teriakan Naruto. Iruka yang tidak ingin terganggu saat tidur selalu menutup telingannya dengan penyumbat telinga ketika dia tidur.

"Naruto-kun apa dia sudah tidur ya?"

"Apa Hinata-chan sudah tidur ya?, aku paling mudah tidur kalau bersandar di bahunya."

Naruto dan Hinata hanya bisa bergumam mengkhawatirkan keadaan masing-masing sampai melupakan jika waktu jarum jam terus berputar hingga akhirnya pagi menyambut nanti.

"Sudah jam 3 pagi cepat sekali.." gumam Naruto sembari melihat jam di smartphone miliknya.

"Cepatnya jam 3 pagi.." gumam Hinata melirik jam wekker diatas meja dekat tempat tidurnya.

Naruto menepuk jidatnya sendiri sambil tertawa seperti orang bodoh. "Haha.. Kami lama berteman tapi belum pernah tukar nomer handphone..."

Naruto melihat langit-langit kamar yang berwarna putih. Sinar sang surya menerangi kamar lewat selah korden dan lubang angin jendela. Naruto mulai bangun dari baringnya lalu dia menarik nafas dan menghembuskan sangat pelan, menenangkan diri.

"Sudaaah pagi! Aku lapaaar!" kata Naruto tegas dan nyaring.

Dak.

"Naruto!"

Iruka langsung terkejut karena Naruto terkapar di meja makan, dia tidak cukup tidur semalaman hingga pagi.

"Woi, bangun. Kau ini selalu begadang jadi seperti ini," ucap Iruka sembari membangunkan Naruto.

Naruto yang dibangunkan masih mendengkur pelan.

"Hinata-chan..."

"Hah?" gumam Iruka.

Iruka menyentuh dahi Naruto, alhasil demamlah yang Naruto alami. Iruka menghela nafas dan mulai meraih smartphone miliknya yang ada di dekat meja.

Tuuut..

Kleegh.

"Halo,"

"Maaf saya menghubungi sepagi ini."

"Iya tidak apa-apa ada apa

Iruka-san?"

"Begini.. Naruto putraku tidak bisa masuk sekolah.."

"Putramu kenapa?"

"Dia demam.. Maaf kalau sedikit aneh tapi kelihatanya dia kelelahan.."

"Baiklah nanti aku beritahu teman sekolahnya."

"Terimakasih, Kakashi.."

"Hmm, sama-sama.."

Tuthh.

"Sial, main dimatiin aja!" ucap Iruka sembari melihat Naruto, selesainya menghubungi temannya.

Iruka membopong Naruto menuju kamarnya dan membaringkan remaja pirang itu ditempat tidur. "Hinata-chan.."

"Heehh.. Anak ini sepertinya sedang patah hati.." gumam Iruka.

Di kelas 3-C mendapatkan pengumuman bahwa Naruto tidak dapat mengikuti pelajaran karena sedang sakit. Hampir semua yang ada di kelas itu tidak terlalu peduli karena tidak begitu mengenal sosok Naruto yang memang tidak memiliki teman di sekolah.

Saat jam pelajaran selesai. Sakura yang tahu tentang kabar itu, langsung memberitahu Ino Yamanaka.

"Hah!, dia sakit?!"

"Iya aku mendengar saat melewati kelas Naruto."

"Eemm, ada gunannya juga hobi mengupingmu itu ya jidat" gumam Ino.

"Hey, jangan bicara begitu!, O'iya pig, aku tadi memberitahu Hinata juga" ujar Sakura.

"Bodoh!, kenapa kau beritahu dia!" bentak Ino.

Hinata yang mendengarkan kabar itu langsung meminta izin kenapa kepala sekolah dan menghubungi pelayannya untuk mengantar ke apartemen Naruto. Hinata tahu tentang tempat tinggal Naruto saat bertanya dengan wali kelas 3-C.

"Hime-sama, anda berbuat hal seperti ini demi teman?"

"Apa aku salah?" tanya Hinata.

Mobil hitam jenis BMW itu berhenti didekat apartemen Naruto, Hinata pun keluar dari mobilnya.

"Rahasiakan ini dari Tou-san ya.."

"Baik Hime-sama.."

Hinata menuju pintu apartemen lalu dia menekan bel rumah berkali-kali.

Ting!

Nung!

Ting!

Nung!

Clekh.

Pintu terbuka. Iruka yang belum pernah melihat sosok Hinata, merasa terkejut dalam batinya.

"Ma-maaf. Apa benar ini kediaman Iruka Umino?"

"Iya, aku sendiri. Ada perlu apa ya?"

"Sa-saya Hinata Hyuuga, teman Naruto Uzumaki. Apa boleh saya menjenguknya.."

"Eh?, tentu saja boleh. Ah, bukannya ini masih jam sekolah kenapa kau bisa disini?" tanya Iruka.

"A-ano tadi saya meminta izin menjenguk." balas Hinata.

Iruka mengizinkan Hinata menjenguk Naruto. Dan mengantar Hinata ke kamar Naruto, Hinata terlihat khawatir. Iruka yang melihat gelagat itu dapat tahu bahwa ada hubungan yang lebih dari sekedar teman pikir Iruka.

"Apa kau bisa menjaganya sebentar?"

"I-iya.."

"Aku mau pergi membeli makanan dulu, maaf merepotkanmu ya?"

"Iya, Iruka-san" jawab Hinata.

Hinata duduk ditepi ranjang tempat Naruto berbaring tertidur pulas dengan kompres di dahinya.

"Naruto-kun, aku mengkhawatirkanmu dari tadi, pantas saja kau tidak ke halte..." gumam Hinata.

Di kamar yang terbilang tidak begitu luas namun nyaman itu, Hinata kini sedang bersama Naruto.

"Hinata-chan.."

Hinata menoleh kearah Naruto, saat dia menganti kompresnya.

"Iya," jawab Hinata saat Naruto mengigaukan namanya.

"Tidurlah yang nyenyak Naruto-kun" gumam Hinata.

Hinata sangat senang dalam batinya, karena dalam tidur namanya diingat oleh Naruto.

BERSAMBUNG

NEXT

BAGIAN KELIMABELAS


	15. 15

[ Pemilik Karakter Anime Naruto ]

[ Masashi Kishimoto ]

#Romance

#School

#Rated [ M = Dewasa ]

[ GUARDIAN ANGEL ]

BAGIAN KELIMABELAS

"Naruto-kun," gumam Hinata sembari menyentuh pipi kiri Naruto.

Naruto hanya diam memejamkan mata, tertidur pulas.

"Ehmm.."

"Aku mencintaimu, andai kau tau perasaanku.." gumam Hinata lalu dia mengecup dahi Naruto.

Naruto yang kini sedang dibawah alam sadarnya, dia berdiri ditengah ribuan kebun bunga lavender yang memenuhi lapangan ditengah hutan.

"Mmhh, kenapa aku disini?" gumam Naruto.

Sepoi-sepoi angin menerpa tubuhnya dan diapun mulai memperhatikan tempat itu sambil bergumam 'indah'

Naruto melangkah maju untuk mencari tahu apa yang dilakukannya ditempat itu. Naruto sadar yang dia alami hanyalah mimpi tapi terlihat sangat nyata. Langkahnya terhenti saat melihat seseorang kini berdiri dihadapannya.

"Eh, Hinata-chan kenapa kau ada disini?" gumam Naruto dan seketika itu juga yang dihadapannya menghilang. Naruto hanya diam karena terkejut seakan kehilangan yang begitu berharga baginya.

"Ini hanya mimpi.. Hehe.." gumam Naruto dan melangkah lagi.

"Naruto-kun, aku mencintaimu.."

Naruto berbalik arah seketika saat dia mendengar suara yang tidak asing. "Kau siapa sebenarnya!,"

"Aku temanmu.." jawabnya.

"Mimpi yang aneh, sudah-sudah pergi sana! Kau se'enaknya saja meniru Hinata-chan!, huss-huss!" kata Naruto memerintah.

"Aku mencintaimu,"

"Eh, kau Hinata-chan gadungan jangan se'enaknya bilang cinta!"

"Kau jahat membuatku kecewa. Kau bodoh dan tidak mau mengerti tentang apa yang aku rasakan.."

Yang dihadapan Naruto terusp bergumam membuat Naruto merasa kesal. "Ja-jangan bicara se'enakmu sajaa ya!" bentak Naruto seketika itu pula yang dihadapannya menghilang.

"Dia benar... Aku seperti tidak peduli" kata batin Naruto.

Degh.

Naruto terdiam dan membulatkan mata ketika dia merasa ada yang memeluknya dari belakang. "Walapun kau itu bodoh, tapi aku sangat mencintaimu Naruto-kun."

"Ak-aku juga me-"

Naruto membuka mata tersadar dari mimpinya. Dia melihat kamarnya yang begitu hening. "Hinata-chan.."

"Kau sudah bangun ternyata?"

Naruto menoleh kearah pintu kamarnya. Iruka tersenyum sangat ramah sambil membawa semangkuk bubur. "Aku kenapa?"

"Kau demam, kan sudah aku bilangkan jangan begadang.."

"Ke-kepalaku pusingg.." kata Naruto.

"Tidurlah lagi.. Mm, Naruto tadi temanmu datang,"

Degh.

"Teman?, pasti Ino ya?, cuma dia yang tau rumahku" gumam Naruto.

"Bukan, Ino-chan tapi Hinata-chan. Dia baru saja pul-,"

Serrkk..

Taph.

Taph.

Taph.

Taph.

Blaamm..

Naruto langsung berlari keluar kamar sebelum Iruka melanjutkan ucapannya. "Bocah itu sudah dewasa sekarang" gumam Iruka.

Naruto keluar dari apartemennya dan melihat sekitar, ternyata Hinata yang akan dia cari sudah tidak ada. "Entah kenapa aku sangat takut?." gumam Naruto.

"Dasar kau ini cepat masuk kau masih belum sembuh," kata Iruka saat menyusul Naruto.

"Iruka-san, apa Hinata-chan tadi menungguiku lama?"

"Kira-kira satu jam" jawab Iruka.

Taph.

Iruka menepuk bahu Naruto. Dan mengajak Naruto kembali masuk kedalam apartemennya. Hinata yang kini sedang berada didalam mobil hitam yang sedang melaju tenang. Hinata hanya bisa tersenyum sembari melihat keluar jendela mobil.

"Hime-sama, apa anda baik-baik saja?" tanya si supir.

"Aku baik saja" jawab Hinata.

Kiitth

"Hime-sama?, ini gawat!"

Tiba-tiba mobil yang Hinata naiki berhenti karena dihadang oleh mobil yang sama dengan warna Hitam juga jenis BMW. "Itukan?!" kata batin Hinata.

Ayah Hinata keluar dari mobilnya dan menuju mobil yang Hinata naiki. Hiashi meminta sang supir untuk melajukan mobil. Hinata hanya menunduk dalam diamnya.

"Kau tadi dari mana?, sejak kapan suka membolos seperti ini?"

Hiashi mendapatkan kabar dari sekolah bahwa Hinata meminta izin untuk menjenguk temannya. Tsunade yang sebagai kepala sekolah SMA Konoha, menghubungi Hiashi karena Tsunade tidak ingin putri dari Hiashi Hyuuga mendapatkan masalah. Tsunade sudah tahu asal-usul Hinata sejak lama namun dia berpura-pura tidak tahu atas permintaan Hiashi. Dan jika ada sesuatu yang ganjil harus menghubunginya.

"Ma-maaf Tou-san, aku hanya menjenguk teman yang sedang sakit.."

"Mm, kenapa tidak saat pulang sekolah?" tanya Hiashi sembari menatap tegas.

"I-itu karena aku terlalu khawatir" balas Hinata.

"Aku dengar dari kepala sekolah, kau dekat dengannya?"

"A-ano.. I-iya..."

"Selesai liburan musim panas, kau harus pindah sekolah.."

"Ta-tapi Tou-."

Hinata berhenti berucap saat mendapat tatap tegas dari ayahnya.

Ke'esokan harinya. Naruto menunggu Hinata di halte bis. Namun hingga bis tiba, sosok Hinata yang Naruto tunggu tidak datang. Dan saat di sekolah pun dia tidak ada, Naruto bertanya kepada teman sekelasnya mereka menjawab 'tidak tahu penyebab Hinata tidak masuk sekolah.'

"Kau kebingungan seperti anjing mencari tuanmu," kata Sasuke yang kini sedang bersendekap dan bersandar di tembok lorong sekolah.

"Jangan sombong baru menang berkelahi waktu itu" balas Naruto, menatap tegas.

"Naru-kun!" teriak Ino yang sedang menuju kearah mereka berdua bersama Sakura.

"Ah, Ino apa kau tau tentang

Hinata-chan?!" tanya Naruto penuh antusias.

"Tidak, yang aku tau dia sedang tidak masuk sekolah" balas Ino.

Selama Naruto dan Ino bercakap. Sakura diam-diam mendekati Sasuke, Sasuke yang didekati menatap tajam kearah Sakura, sembari bersendekap angkuh.

"Sasuke-kun, apa yang se-."

"Cih." decih Sasuke lalu dia pergi meninggalkan Sakura, Naruto dan Ino.

"Hey, jidat! Kau kenapa?"

"Sasuke-kun, meninggalkanku.."

"Heeh.. Kau kasihan sekali," sindir Ino ke Sakura.

"Pig! Kau harus membantuku agar Sasuke-kun sadar kalau aku ini sangat mencintainya!"

"Hah! Kau mau bayar aku berapa?! Kau pikir mudah ber'urusan dengan si sombong itu!"

"Kau, perhitungan sekali dengan temanmu! Dasar babi hutan!"

"Dasar jalang... Kau tinggal buka baju dan terkam saja Uchiha mu itu..." balas Ino dengan nada suara datar.

"Kau pikir aku ini apa hah?, dasar kau babi hutan jalang!" balas Sakura.

Pada akhirnya Ino dan Sakura berdebat sangat hebat, sampai Naruto buru-buru pergi dari mereka berdua.

Naruto melangkah tanpa semangat terlihat lesu dari ekspresinya. Naruto berhenti melangkah saat dia bertemu Tsunade di lorong menuju gudang sekolah. "Kita bicara sebentar, ada kabar penting untukmu.."

"Maksud Tsunade-san?"

Naruto mendengarkan dengan seksama semua cerita dari Tsunade, kabar yang terakhir membuat Naruto terkejut dalam batin.

"Pindah sekolah!"

"Iya, tapi nanti setelah liburan musim panas" balas Tsunade.

"Tsunade-san, apa aku boleh tau alamat rumah Hinata-chan?"

"Iya, tentu saja boleh. Dan maaf aku mengakibatkan dia pindah," kata Tsunade.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa. Aku tau ini adalah kewajiban Tsunade-san" balas Naruto lirih.

BERSAMBUNG

NEXT

BAGIAN KEENAMBELAS


	16. 16

[ Pemilik Karakter Anime Naruto ]

[ Masashi Kishimoto ]

#Romance

#School

#Rated [ M = Dewasa ]

[ GUARDIAN ANGEL ]

BAGIAN KEENAMBELAS

Naruto berdiri di depan pintu gerbang cukup tinggi dan lebar dengan warna yang dicat putih dan bercorak keemasan.

"Be-besar sekali!" kata batin Naruto.

"Hey, bocah kenapa kau disini cepat pulang sana," penjaga gerbang yang ada dibalik pintu gerbang tiba-tiba menyuruh Naruto pergi.

"Heeh?, apa-apaan ni tukang jaga sombong" gumam batin Naruto.

"Maaf, apa benar ini kediaman Hiashi-Hyuuga" kata Naruto

"Iya benar terus kau mau apa bocah?"

"A-aku teman Hinata Hyuuga. Apa aku boleh masuk ya?"

"Mm, tunggu sebentar. Kau tunggu disini."

"Yosh!"

"Dasar bocah.." gumam si penjaga pintu gerbang yang kini menuju arah rumah.

"Wooh, halaman rumahnya mirip lapangan!, luas sekali" gumam Naruto sembari mengintip.

"Bocah kau boleh masuk," kata penjaga gerbang saat kembali.

"Bagus! Aku boleh masuk" kata riang Naruto.

Saat Naruto memasuki pintu gerbang, penjaga gerbang itu bergumam 'Dasar norak..' Naruto menoleh kesal . "Sial!"

Saat didepan pintu yang terlihat tinggi berwarna coklat dengan ukiran unik. Naruto gugup setengah mati saat dua penjaga pintu menatap tegas kearahnya.

"Aku seperti mau masuk neraka saja" gumam Naruto.

Naruto mengangkat kedua tangan keatas saat kedua penjaga pintu memeriksanya.

"Aman.. Kau boleh masuk" kata mereka berdua.

"Astagaa, aku seperti penjahat saja" gumam batin Naruto.

Pintu pun dibuka. Naruto mulai melangkah masuk kedalam rumah yang besar nan mewah dan luas itu. Banyak pelayan ditempat itu menyambut Naruto dengan sopan dan ramah tamah.

"Berlebihan sekali" kata batin Naruto.

Naruto diminta duduk untuk menunggu. Naruto melihat sekitarnya dengan perasaan yang sangat gugup, benar-benar jauh dari bayangan dalam pikirnya.

"Mmm?, kau siapa?"

Naruto menoleh kearah kiri. Lalu dia bangun dari duduknya sembari membungkuk memperkenalkan diri. "Aku Naruto Uzumaki, teman Hinata Hyuuga. Salam kenal" kata Naruto.

"Mm, teman Onee-chan ternyata.."

"Eh?, Onee-chan?"

Hanabi meminta pelayannya untuk menghidangkan teh. Naruto merasa penasaran dengan adik Hinata yang terlihat dewasa dari sikapnya dan sangat jauh dari sifat Hinata. "Kau orang pertama yang pernah mencari Onee-chan ke rumah," kata Hanabi.

"Be-benarkah?"

"He'em.."

Teh diletakan di meja kaca. Mereka berdua menyeruput teh dan berbincang akhrab. "Apa kau sangat dekat dengan Nee-chan?" tanya Hanabi.

"I-iya bisa dibilang begitu" jawab Naruto.

"Aku jadi gugup bicara dengan dia" kata batin Naruto.

"Kalau begitu aku panggil Onii-san boleh?" tanya Hanabi.

"Bo-boleh saja kalau mau hehe.." balas Naruto canggung.

Taph.

Taph.

Taph.

Taph.

"Naruto-kun?!"

Naruto menoleh kearah asal suara dekat tangga ruanganutama. Naruto berdebar sangat kencang saat melihat dan mendengarkan suara yang dia khawatirkan sejak tadi.

"Cantik.." gumam Naruto.

"Onii-san, kenapa?"

"Eh, tidak apa-apa hehe.." jawab Naruto saat mengaruk belakang kepalanya sendiri.

Mereka bertiga berbincang dengan akhrabnya. Hanabi melihat Hinata sangat akhrab dengan Naruto saat mengobrol membuat Hanabi mengambil kesimpulan kalau Naruto adalah pacar Hinata.

"Onee-chan dan Onii-san

benar-benar cocok jadi sepasang kekasih dan Onee-chan yang suka lebih dulu tebakku sih.." ucap Hanabi tiba-tiba.

"Jangan bicara begitu memalukan" kata Hinata.

"Onee-chan, sikapmu ketahuan loh. Aku bisa menebak semuanya seperti main puzzle" kata Hanabi.

"Benar-benar luar biasa.." kata batin Naruto.

"Hinata-chan, kenapa tadi kau tidak masuk sekolah?, apa kau sedang sakit?" tanya Naruto.

"Ti-tidak, hanya libur sehari saja diminta Tou-san" ujar Hinata.

"Diminta?"

"Lengkapnya diceramahi habis-habisan" ucap Hanabi.

"Hah?, kenapa?" sahut Naruto bingung.

"Karena Onee-chan bertindak semaunya" balas Hanabi.

Naruto melihat Hinata yang hanya tertunduk malu. "Semaunya?"

Taph.

Taph.

Taph.

Taph.

"Bisa kita bicara sebentar Naruto Uzumaki.."

Hanabi hanya tersenyum yang sudah tahu sejak tadi bahwa ayahnya mengarah kearah mereka bertiga. Naruto dan Hinata menoleh kebelakang dengan perasaan terkejut.

Hiashi langsung pulang kerumah karena mendapat laporan dari pelayannya bahwa yang bernama Naruto Uzumaki datang ke kediaman Hyuuga tepat dengan dugaan Hiashi sesuasi rencananya.

Naruto meninggalkan Hinata dan Hanabi. Dia mengikuti Hiashi yang memintannya ikut ke halaman belakang kediaman rumahnya. Selama perjalanan mereka berdua hanya perasaan gugup yang Naruto alami.

"Jauhi putriku," kata Hiashi.

"Ah?, jauhi?" gumam Naruto.

"Aku sudah tau statusmu dan semua nilai sekolahmu yang buruk. Dari kelas 3-C Naruto Uzumaki yang nilainya pas-pasan." ujar Hiashi.

"Grrkk.." Naruto mengeretakan gigi, karena merasa terhina.

Mereka berdua sampai di halaman yang begitu indah dengan berbagai jenis bunga sebagai penghiasnya. Naruto melihat dengan takjub halaman belakang rumah yang sangat luarbiasa bagi Naruto.

"Kau sangat jauh dengan putriku. Aku tidak ingin putriku menjadi sedih karenamu.."

Naruto menoleh kearah Hiashi dengan pandangan penuh tanya.

"Sebagai ayah pasti memilih yang terbaik untuk putrinya" gumam Hiashi.

"Hinata-chan, harus mendapatkan yang terbaik karena dia sangat baik dari siapapun di dunia ini. Tapi aku tidak ingin jauh darinya walaupun sehari," gumam Naruto.

"Mm?"

"Ak-aku mengerti sekarang..."

"Maaf permintaanmu itu tidak bisa kau dapatkan, pulanglah.."

"Aku mohon biarkan Hinata-chan tetap tinggal di kota ini! Aku akan melakukan apapun asal dia tidak pergi!" kata tegas Naruto sembari membungkukan badan memohon tiba-tiba.

Hiashi hanya diam melihat Naruto dengan ekpresi tegas terlihat dari raut wajahnya.

Taph.

Naruto berlutut dengan kedua tangan menyentuh lantai sembari berharap agar permintaannya dikabulkan ayah Hinata.

"Bangunlah, percuma kau memohon karena ini sudah keputusanku.."

"A-aku mencintainya... Aku mohon jangan pisahkan kami.."

Hiashi melangkah pergi sambil berkata 'kau masih anak-anak yang baru mengenal cinta. Kau lebih baik pulang..'

Dak!

"Sial!, kenapa jadi seperti ini.." kata Naruto sembari memukul lantai.

Naruto mulai bangun dan berbalik. Langkahnya seakan berat ingin tinggal ditempat itu cukup lama. Dari kejauhan dia dapat melihat dengan jelas jika teman sekaligus yang dia cinta kini berjalan mendekat kearahnya dengan senyum yang sangat mempesona. Naruto perlahan melangkah hingga mereka berdua berhadapan.

Hiashi hanya melihat dari balik tembok dan diapun pergi menganggap itu kesempatan untuk mengucapkan perpisahan.

"Tou-san, kenapa jahat sekali" kata Hanabi menghampiri ayahnya.

"Mm, kau masih kecil belum tau apa-apa.." balas Hiashi sembari melangkah pergi.

Hanabi pun pergi mengikuti ayahnya dengan perasaan khawatirnya untuk Hinata.

"Naruto-kun, aku tidak ingi-."

"Hinata-chan, aku mencintaimu!," ucap Naruto tiba-tiba dan memeluk Hinata.

Hinata membalas pelukan dan memejamkan mata.

"Maaf, aku baru mengerti. Ak-aku baru sadar kalau aku sangat mencintaimu" ucap Naruto lirih.

"Aku sangat bahagia akhirnya Naruto-kun tau... Naruto-kun jangan sering ketiduran di bis lagi ya?, aku selalu kerepotan membangunkan Naruto-kun loh.. O'iya nanti liburan musim panas aku ingin ke pantai sambil bawa semangka sepertinya seruu.."

"Kau bicara apa kenapa biasa saja!" ucap tegas Naruto sembari menyentuh kedua bahu Hinata dan menjauhkan jarak mereka berdua.

Naruto membulatkan mata karena yang dihadapannya saat ini berlinang airmata sambil terus bicara. "Aku suka pantai, tapi lebih suka tempat duduk halte bis hehe.." kata Hinata.

"Cukup.."

"Ak-aku ingin semua seperti biasanya dan tetap selalu begitu.."

Naruto memeluk Hinata lagi dengan lembut mencoba menenangkannya.

"Na, Naruto-kun aku bahagia bisa mengenalmu.."

"Aku lebih dari bahagia Hinata-chan. Kau lebih dari segalanya bagiku. Dan selama kita bersama, aku selalu merepotkanmu.. Maaf.."

"Hmm, Naruto-kun tidak pernah merepotkanku.. Aku suka saat Naruto tertidur dan banyak bicara,"

"Sial, aku tidak ingin kau pergi nanti siapa yang membangunkanku kalau ketiduran.." ucap Naruto sembari memeluk.

"Naruto-kun, selalu saja lucu."

BERSAMBUNG

NEXT

BAGIAN KETUJUHBELAS


	17. 17

[ Pemilik Karakter Anime Naruto ]

[ Masashi Kishimoto ]

#Romance

#School

#Rated [ M = Dewasa ]

[ GUARDIAN ANGEL ]

BAGIAN KETUJUHBELAS

Naruto dan Hinata selalu menghabiskan waktu bersama. Ino yang melihat kedekat kedua, dia merasa kesal dalam batin namun Ino Yamanaka mencoba tetap tenang karena dia tahu bahwa Hinata akan pindah sekolah setelah liburan musim panas nanti.

"Pig, kau tidak apa-apakan?"

"He'em.." sahut Ino menjawab pertanyaan Sakura.

"Entahlah kenapa aku semakin menyukainya dan iri melihat mereka bedua semakin dekat?" gumam batin Ino.

"Naruto-kun, aku jadi ingat sesuatu," gumam Hinata.

"Sesuatu?" tanya Naruto.

Mereka bedua hanya saling memandang dengan meja sebagai pembatas jarak. Di perpustakaan pertama kali keduanya bertemu. Hinata memperhatikan yang tepat dihadapanya sembari tersenyum.

Naruto membalas senyum dengan tatap sedikit berkaca-kaca yang terlihat jelas dari matanya.

"Hinata-chan, apa kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu?"

Iya, aku sedang memikirkan yang sudah lewat. Aku merasa baru kemarin mengenalmu Naruto-kun.." ujar Hinata.

"Ternyata kau memikirkan hal yang sama denganku" gumam Naruto.

Mereka hanya melihat mata

masing-masing seakan mencari tahu apa yang dipikirikan dari keduanya. Diam tanpa bicara ataupun bertanya seperti waktu tidak ingin mereka berdua sia-siakan untuk sekedar bicara.

"Naruto-kun, besok liburan musim panas. Kau ingin pergi kemana selama liburan sekolah?"

"Mungkin hanya diam di rumah sambil baca komik" balas Naruto.

Teeeth!

Treeth!

Bel sekolah berbunyi. Dan mereka berduapun beranjak dari duduknya, kebetulan bersamaan. Naruto terus memperhatikan gelagat Hinata yang terlihat biasa saja, Naruto bisa

bernafas lega dengan apa dia lihat.

Selama didalam kelas, Naruto memperhatikan keluar jendela sembari memikirkan Hinata.

Saat sore menjelang malam Naruto dan Hinata berada diatap sekolah, sedangkan yanglainnya sibuk dengan acara api unggun di lapangan belakang sekolah.

Hwaaahh!, ngantuk.." gumam Naruto lalu dia berbaring di lantai atap sekolah. Kedua tangan dia jadikan sebagai penganti bantal. Hinata duduk di sebelah Naruto dan memperhatikannya.

"Naruto-kun, sudah ngantuk ya?"

"Hwaaamm, iya Hinata-chan. Aku ngantuk gara-gara acara akhir sekolah menjelang libur yang membosankan." ujar Naruto.

"Naruto-kun sini" kata Hinata sembari menepuk atas lututnya saat duduk bersimpuh.

"Hehe... Yosh, tidak apa-apakan?"

"He'em, tidak apa" balas Hinata.

Naruto menyamankan posisi kepala di atas lutut Hinata yang kini sedang duduk bersimpuh. Naruto dan Hinata hanya diam saling memandang dan membalas senyum. Keduanya seakan hanya ingin saling memandang tanpa bicara sedikitpun. Angin malam berhembus pelan. Naruto mengangkat tangan kanannya dan menyentuh pipi kiri yang dia tatap saat ini.

"Ha-halus sekali" kata batin Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, terimakasih atas semuanya..."

"Jangan bicara seperti itu, kita akan bertemu lagi. Dan perpisahan ini juga tidak akan lama" ucap Naruto tegas.

"Ma-maaf" gumam Hinata.

Naruto bangun dari baringnya dan duduk bersila tepat dihadapan Hinata. "Hinata-chan, pasti kita akan bersama lagi saat lulus sekolah nanti, aku akan ke Iwagakure juga!" kata tegas Naruto.

"Ja-jangan, itu jauh..."

"Tidak apa-apa, tidak apa-apa. Ini sudah jadi tekatku!"

Naruto meraih handphone dalam tas yang ada disebelahnya.

"Hinata-chan, ak-aku minta nomer handphone mu tidak apa-apakan hehe.."

Hinata menahan tawanya karena dia baru sadar selama mereka berdua menjadi teman belum pernah bertukar nome handphone. "Ki-kita aneh ya Naruto-kun, baru sekarang tukaran nomer" kata Hinata.

"Hehe.. Iya ya kita sangat aneh haha..." balas Naruto.

"Emm?, kau pasang sosmed ya Hinata-chan?" tanya Naruto sembari melihat layar smartphone Hinata.

"Iya, tapi cuma Whatsapp sama facebook" balas Hinata.

"Eh?, Naruto-kun tidak ada facebook?" gumam Hinata.

"A-aku anti facebook danlainya, cuma nonton film saja hehe.. Anime maklum otaku hehe.."

"Jadi Naruto-kun suka anime, otaku ya pantas suka baca komik" ucap Hinata.

"Tapi baca komik itu seru

Hinata-chan, kadang ada yang jadi anime juga kan seru. Apalagi kalau yang hent-." Naruto berhenti berucap.

"Hen, apa Naruto-kun?"

"Lupakan-lupakan, itu tidak penting hehe.."

"Hampir saja.." kata batin Naruto.

Naruto melihat layar handphone nya lalu melihat menu internet untuk 'browsing' diapun mendownload Facebook dan Whatssapp.

"Selesai, Hinata-chan cara ini bagaimana ya?" tanya Naruto sembari menunjukkan layar smartphone nya.

"Wahh.." gumam Hinata.

Hinata memberitahu cara membuat akun juga mencari nomer kontak. Naruto terlihat sangat bingung dengan sesuatu yang baru baginya.

"Rumit juga ya?"

"Iya, tapi nanti kalau sudah terbiasa tidak akan rumit" sahut Hinata.

Pukul 19.03 malam, acara di sekolah selesai semuanya pulang dari sekolah kembali ke rumah masing-masing. Naruto hanya diam di gerbang sekolah saat melihat Hinata masuk dalam mobil miliknya.

"Naruto-kun, daa..."

"Iyaa, daa.." balas Naruto.

Naruto mulai melangkah meninggalkan pintu gerbang sekolah saat mobil Hinata pergi. Hinata sempat meminta Naruto untuk ikut pulang bersama. Dan entah kenapa Naruto menolak tawaran Hinata.

Naruto menulis pesan di kontak Wattsapp nya, sembari melangkah menuju halte dari sekolah hingga jalan utama.

\- Messenge -

Naruto : Hinata-chan, apa kau sudah sampai rumah?

Hinata : Belum mungkin sebentar lagi..

Naruto masih membalas pesan Hingga sampai di halte bis. Remaja itu terlihat sedang sedih sembari membalas pesan lalu dia melihat ke arah kiri ditempat duduknya.

"Hehe, apa ini yang dinamakan sedang galau ya?" gumam batin Naruto.

Triing!

\- From Hinata -

Hinata : Naruto-kun, apa kau sudah sampai rumah?

Naruto : Sudah dari tadi.

Hinata : Ah, cepat juga ya?

"Dasar mudah sekali di bohongi.." kata batin Naruto.

Naruto bersandar lemas di bangku halte, sambil membalas pesan juga mendengarkan lagu dengar airphone nya. "Rasanya sangat sedih.." kata Naruto lirih.

Bis sudah dua kali berhenti di halte. Naruto tetap duduk tidak ingin beranjak dari sana.

Sementara Hinata sudah berada di meja belajaranya sembari membalas pesan dari Naruto.

Selama musim panas di hari libur mereka tidak akan bertemu lagi dan akan bertemu saat masuk sekolah kembali sekaligus hari perpisahan mereka berdua. Naruto beranjak dari duduknya saat bis yang kelima telah berhenti di halte. Saat didalam bis, Naruto melihat ke arah kaca jendela bis dan tersenyum penuh arti.

BERSAMBUNG

NEXT

BAGIAN KEDELAPANBELAS

Author : Yosh!, menjelang ganti cover :v


	18. 18

[ Pemilik Karakter Anime Naruto ]

[ Masashi Kishimoto ]

#Romance

#School

#Rated [ M = Dewasa ]

[ GUARDIAN ANGEL ]

BAGIAN KEDELAPANBELAS

Selama liburan musim panas, Naruto habiskan didalam kamar dan memandangin smartphone nya sembari membalas pesan masuk dari Hinata.

Hampir setiap saat saling membalas pesan karena tidak pernah bertemu. Naruto dan Hinata memikirkan hal yang sama yaitu 'kapan aku bisa melihatmu lagi, rasanya sangat begitu lama liburan musim panas yang seminggu ini.'

Iruka sangat perihatin dengan keadaan Naruto yang lebih sering merenung dan terus-terusan melihat smartphone, sampai ramen dan komik yang dia suka diabaikannya.

"Naruto, berhentilah bersikap seperti itu, lihat dirimu berantakan sekali kapan terakhir kau mandi?"

"Tiga hari yang lalu," jawab Naruto lesu.

"Aku tau yang kau rasakan sekarang tapi jangan sampai seperti ini. Jika Hinata-chan tau dia akan sedih" ujar Iruka.

Naruto berbaring di ranjang dan melihat ke arah langit-langit kamarnya.

"Iruka-san, aku ingin melihatnya. Aku merindukannya.." gumam Naruto.

"Besok liburanmu selesai, kau akan melihatnya lagi Naruto," kata Iruka yang kini duduk ditepi ranjang.

"Tapi, Iruka-san. Aku akan melihatnya untuk terakhir kali. Aku tidak ingin Hinata-chan pergi karena dia selalu ada didekatku.. Hek, aku ingin menangis..."

"Dasar kau ini kalau menyayangi sesuatu pasti begini, apalagi sekarang seorang gadis.. Menangislah sepuasmu. Anakku" balas Iruka.

Sementara di kediaman Hyuuga. Hinata sedang berbaring ditempat tidur kamarnya karena terserang demam yang tinggi. Hanabi menganti kompres Hinata yang kelima kalinya.

"Nee-chan, jangan begini terus nanti Tou-san marah lagi kalau sampai tau Nee-chan menolak minum obat," kata Hanabi.

"A-aku malas minum obat.." balas Hinata singkat.

"Heeh, Nee-chan keras kepala sekali!"

"Mmhh.." gumam Hinata, saat dia menjawab.

"Ayoo! Naruto cepat mandi!" bentak Iruka, saat dia membawa Naruto ke kamar mandi.

"Malas, Iruka-san. Aku mau tidur.. Mmhh Hinata-chan kenapa tidak membalas pesanku?"

"Kau ini ayo cepat mandi!, kalau dia tau kau, jorok seperti ini bisa gawat Naruto!"

"Iya-iya, aku mandi..." balas Naruto yang mulai melangkah masuk kedalam kamar mandi.

Jreeessssh!

Airshower mengucur deras membasahi tubuh Naruto. Dia menekan tembok keramik dengan dahi, kepalanya. Memejamkan mata dan mengatur nafas untuk menenangkan diri, itulah yang Naruto lakukan. "Perasaanku tidak nyaman.. Hinata-chan, apa yang sedang kaulakukan sekarang?" gumam Naruto.

15 menit kemudian Naruto keluar dari kamar mandi. Dia membuka lemari pakaian dan memilih kaos berwarna putih juga celana jeans berwarna cokelat. "Heeh.. Aku lemas sekali" gumam Naruto sembari melihat smartphone nya dan tidak ada pesan dari Hinata.

Clekh!

"Naru-kun!"

"Ehh!"

Naruto menoleh seketika ke arah pintu saat Ino memanggil namanya.

"Eesshh!, sesakk!"

"Diam, aku ingin memelukmu erat bakka!"

"Ta-tapi sesak le-lepas!"

Ino melirik ke arah layar smartphone milik Naruto dengan nama kontak bertuliskan 'Hinata-chan.' Ino berhenti memeluk Naruto, Ino langsung meraih smartphone milik Naruto.

"Dapat!"

"Ehh?! Ino kembalikan handphone ku!"

"Oohh.. Tidak bisa, kau harus mengambilnya dariku" ujar Ino saat dia menyembunyikan smartphone dibalik punggungnya.

"Kembalikan, nanti ada pesan masuk dari Hinata-chan," kata Naruto.

"Mmh.. Kau selalu membahasnya hampir setiap saat. Hinata-chan, Hinata-chan selalu saja begitu. Kau menyedihkan bakka!"

"Diam! Kau berisik sekali, cepat kembalikan handphone ku!" bentak Naruto.

"Tidak! Kau ambil saja dariku kalau bisa" kata Ino yang kini tersenyum jail.

Naruto mendekat ke arah Ino yang perlahan melangkah mundur. Naruto merebut paksa dan kasar, handphone miliknya.

"Aw!"

"Maaf, tapi ini pribadi."

"Isshh, kau ini sampai segitunya. Kau jangan terlalu serius begitu bakka, ayo kita jalan-jalan?, kau tidak menolak lagikan?" tanya Ino.

Naruto sekilas melirik layar smartphone nya dan memandang Ino dengan serius. "Aku tidak ingin kemanapun" balas Naruto.

"Ah, dasar kau ini selalu saja menolak ajakanku.." gumam Ino.

Iruka yang sedang menguping dari balik pintu kamar Naruto. Dia menghela nafas berat dan mengelus dada karena Naruto tidak terggoda sama sekali.

"Naru-kun, lihat ini! Bra ku warna pink loh mirip warna rambut si jidat.."

"Keluar dari kamarku, kau membuatku semakin pusing!"

"Aarrrhh, bakka!"

Naruto menarik nafas dan menghembuskan perlahan. Ino menatap kesal ke arah Naruto yang kini sedang menatapnya dalam diam.

"Keluar dari kamarku," ucap Naruto.

Srk.

"Aku mencintaimu.."

Ino memeluk Naruto namun dengan sigap Naruto menghentikan yang Ino lakukan dengan menjauhkan jarak mereka berdua. Naruto menatap tegas sembari menahan bahu Ino dengan kedua tangan.

"Maaf... Aku bukannya menolak atau sok keren tapi, aku hanya melihat satu orang dalam hidupku sekarang..." gumam Naruto.

Ino hanya melamun menatap yang ada dihadapannya dengan perasaan yang tidak menentu. Bulir airmata mulai memenuhi pelupuk matanya dan berkaca-kaca.

"Aku bohong, kau serius sekali" gumam Ino lirih.

"Maaf Ino.."

"Aahh lupakan, aku mau pulang. Kau tidak asik bakka sama sekali tidak seru.." ucap Ino dan diapun pergi untuk keluar kamar Naruto.

Clekh.

Saat Ino membuka pintu. Iruka melihat Ino dengan tatap simpatinya. "Sudah mau pulang ya?"

"He'em.. Daa.. Iruka-san, Naru-kun homo.."

Iruka masuk kedalam kamar Naruto. Dia melihat Naruto dengan senyum yang ramah. Naruto hanya bisa tertunduk lemas sembari menghela nafas dan masih mengenggam smartphone miliknya.

"Pilihan yang tepat, aku bangga padamu.." gumam Iruka.

"Aku seperti orang jahat.. Ino sampai menangis karena aku.."

"Dasar bocah, kau sudah memilih pilihan hatimu.."

"Iya, pilihan hatiku, aku hanya ingin bersama Hinata-chan. Dan tidak mau seperti yanglain ragu dalam memilih.."

"Hahaha... Naruto kau sudah besar aku benar-benar tidak percaya dengan semua ini pasti Minato-san dan Kushina-san bangga melihatmu sekarang.."

Naruto mengangkat kepala dan tersenyum melihat Iruka. "Apa itu benar?"

"Iya.." balas Iruka, diapun mendekat dan mengacak-acak surai pirang milik Naruto dengan tangan kanannya.

Ino pergi dengan perasaan yang teramat sedih. Dia hanya bisa menghusap airmata yang terus saja membasahi pipinya. "Hiks.. Patah hati itu mengerikan.."

Didalam taksi yang melaju tenang Ino hanya bisa tertunduk lemas. Seseorang yang duduk disebelahnya hanya tersenyum ramah sambil melihat Ino.

"Jangan menangisi yang tidak mencintaimu.." gumamnya.

Ino menoleh dan menatap tegas ke arah seseorang yang tidak dia kenal.

"Cih!," decih Ino.

"Namamu siapa? Aku Sai Shimura. Salamkenal.."

Ino melihat ke arah luar jendela, tidak mempedulikan yang memperkenal diri tiba-tiba itu.

BERSAMBUNG

NEXT

BAGIAN KESEMBILANBELAS


	19. 19

[ Pemilik Karakter Anime Naruto ]

[ Masashi Kishimoto ]

#Romance

#School

#Rated [ M = Dewasa ]

[ GUARDIAN ANGEL ]

BAGIAN KESEMBILANBELAS

Liburan musim panas telah ber'akhir. Naruto dan Hinata dapat bertemu kembali, mereka berdua berdiri berhadapan saat diatap sekolah waktu jam istirahat pertama.

"Akhirnya, liburan selesai.." gumam Naruto.

Taph.

Taph.

Srk.

Hinata melangkah mendekat dan memeluk yang dihadapannya. Naruto membelai surai milik Hinata yang hanya diam tanpa bicara sepatah katapun. "Naruto-kun.." kata batin Hinata.

Ino dan Sakura melihat kejadian itu dari kaca kecil yang ada di pintu masuk atap sekolah. Sakura melirik Ino dengan perasaan simpati dan perihatin terhadap Ino.

"Pig..."

"Aku kalah.. Si mata hantu itu memang cocok dengan si bakka.."

Perpustaakan, ayunan dekat gudang sekolah dan atap sekolah. Mereka berdua mengunjungi tempat itu saat jam istirahan, sambil bercanda maupun bercerita hal yang lucu. Hinata hanya mendengar dan menahan tawa saat mendengar lelucon yang dibuat Naruto.

"Dorongg.. Dorongg.." gumam Naruto sembari membuat ayunan di pohon sakura itu tetap ber'ayun-ayun. Hinata hanya diam melamun melihat lurus dengan pemandangan lapangan belakang sekolah yang sepi karena hanya digunakan saat pelajaran volly.

"Haath, dorongg!"

Kyaaa...! Naruto-kun, aku hampir jatuh," ucap Hinata terkejut.

"Hehe.. Maaf habisnya kau melamun Hinata-chan" ucap Naruto, menghentikan ayunan yang ber'ayun.

"Naruto-kun, kita akan berpisah sangat lama..."

"Tinggal menunggu sajakan.." sahut Naruto.

Hinata melihat keatas, sementara Naruto menunduk menatap sayup.

"Pasti kita akan seperti ini lagi Hinata-chan. Aku percaya itu akan tiba dengan cepat" ujar Naruto.

"I-iya akan cepat, tunggu aku ya

Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata.

"Hehe.. Aku pasti menunggumu Hinata-chan, memangnya nanti kau kembalinya kapan?"

"Lamaa.."

"Seberapa lama?"

"Mungkin setelah kuliah" balas Hinata lirih.

"Jadi begitu ya.."

Naruto melangkah menuju hadapan Hinata. Diapun berlutut sembari memandang wajah yang dihadapannya. Hinata tersenyum ramah sembari menahan pelupuk airmatanya.

"Sangat tidak nyaman jika

Hinata-chan seperti ini.." gumam Naruto yang sedang menghusap bulir airmata Hinata.

"Hiks.."

Naruto hanya diam tanpa bicara lagi, sembari menghusap airmata yang dihadapannya. Saat jam sekolah berakhir merekapun pulang. Naruto menghela nafas sangat terasa berat baginya. Hinata melihat Naruto saat dirinya berdiri didekat mobil yang sudah terparkir ditepi jalan aspal dekat gerbang sekolah.

"Naruto-kun, terimakasih sudah membantu piket tadi ya?"

"Sekali-kali tidak apa-apakan.." balas Naruto.

"Iya.." sahut Hinata seakan ceria.

"Hime-sama, ini sudah waktunya anda pulang.." kata si supir yang didalam mobil.

"Iya, sebentar lagi" balas Hinata.

Hinata mulai masuk kedalam mobil dan melambaikan tangan saat mobilnya mulai melaju. Naruto perlahan melangkah dan mulai berlari mengejarnya.

"Hinata-chan! Ak-aku..."

Mobil itu mulai mempercepat lajunya.

Taph.

Taph.

Taph.

Taph.

Langkah kaki semakin cepat namun mobil itu juga semakin cepat meninggalkan jauh remaja pirang itu.

"O'iya handphone!"

Naruto meraih smartphone di saku kiri celanannya dan buru-buru mengetik pesan.

'Hinata-chan, aku sangat mencintai! Aku sangat-sangat mencintaimu!'

"Sial, handphone ku!"

Takh.. Takh..

Wush..

Kraakk!

Smartphone Naruto terlepas dari tangannya saat dia mengetik sambil berlari. Tangannya masih gemetar entah karena apa penyebabnya? Smartphone itupun terlindas mobil yang melintas cepat.

"Aaarrkhh! Mobil bangsaaaat!!" teriak Naruto, saat dia melihat smartphone miliknya tak berbentuk lagi. Dia mengambil simcard handphone nya dan berlari lagi.

"Aarrkk! Aku harus cepat pulang!"

Daakk!

Naruto membuka pintu apartemen nya dan menuju kamar terburu-turu. Dia mencari tabungan yang berbentuk katak hijau. "Arhh! Aku tidak peduli komik baruu! Laptop! Aku ingin agar Hinata-chan tau!"

Praaakk!

Dia membanting tabungannya sangat keras ke lantai kamarnya.

"Huuh, tidak percuma menabung!"

Naruto yang masih mengenakan seragam sekolah, langsung menuju toko smartphone yang tidak jauh dari rumahnya. Dia tidak peduli dengan merk yang membuatnya terlalu lama memilih.

Naruto dengan sigap memilih browser untuk mendownload Wattsapp. "Sinyal sialan lambat!! Battery 20%! Arrk!"

Naruto terlihat panik dengan debarnya yang semakin tidak setabil. "Akhirnya selesai!"

"Ayo cepat terima! Asshh!"

Naruto tersenyum ceria, saat melihat tanda online kontak milik Hinata.

\- Messenge -

Naruto : Hinata-chan!

1 menit kemudian.

Hinata : Iya, Naruto-kun?

Naruto : Aku mencintaimu! Aku sangat-sangat mencintaimu!

\- Tring -

Smartphone Naruto mati sebelum dia mengirim pesan.

"Akhh! Aku sial sekali hari ini!" teriak Naruto.

Naruto langsung berlari ke apartemen nya dan memasuki kamar untuk mengisi ulang batrei smarphone nya. Naruto langsung menyalakan smartphone dan membalas pesan Hinata.

"Hinata-chan! Aku mencintaimu! Aku tidak ragu sedikitpun, aku akan menunggumu pulang! I Love You!" teriak Naruto saat dia melakukan 'voice call Whattsapp.'

"Bwaaahh!, rasanya seperti hidup kembali! Hoosshh.." gumam Naruto sembari mengatur nafas.

"Ah, panas!"

Naruto melepas baju seragam sekolahnya, melepar ke lantai. Dia terlihat senang membalas pesan untuk Hinata. Naruto merasakan perasaan yang tidak menentu karena rasa sedih dan bahagianya bercampur menjadi satu.

"Hinata-chan, kau sedang apa?" tanya Naruto saat dia melakukan 'call.'

"A-aku sedang menyiapkan untuk pindah nanti Naruto-kun.." jawab Hinata yang terdengar lirih.

"Hosshh.. Hosh.."

"Naruto-kun, kau kenapa kedengaran ter'enggah?"

"Hehe.. Aku habis berlari" balas Naruto.

"Ber-berlari?"

"Iya, aku ingin cepat pulang dan menelphone mu Hinata-chan" jawab Naruto.

"Hikss.."

"Ehh?, Hinata-chan apa kau menangis?"

"Ti-tidak.."

"Kedengaran sekali kau menangis.."

Yang Naruto lakukan selama sekolah tanpa ada lagi kehadiran Hinata disetiap harinya. Dia hanya menelphone dan membalas pesan, sampai-sampai dia tidak peduli larangan untuk mengunakan handphone di kelas. Naruto sering mendapatkan hukuman namun dia anggap itu sebagai hal yang biasa saja.

\- Messenge -

Hinata : Naruto-kun, senin depan aku mulai sekolah lagi.

Naruto : Wah, jadi mulai besok kita hanya bisa saling balas pesan saat pulang sekolah?

Hinata : Iya, mmh.. Naruto-kun maaf jadi tidak bisa sepanjang waktu.

Naruto : Hehe.. Tidak apa-apa, Hinata-chan santai saja ok?

Hinata : yaph. Ok!

Naruto duduk di ayunan dekat

gudang sekolah, sambil menyapu tanah dengan sepatunya saat dia ber'ayun-ayun pelan. "Lama sekali pulang sekolah.." gumam Naruto.

Ino dan Sakura melihat Naruto dari kejauhan dekat gudang sekolah. Sakura menghela nafas dan geleng kepala karena melihat Naruto yang sedang asik dengan pikirannya.

"Pig, Naruto kelihatan senang tidak jelas. Aku tidak habis pikir," ucap Sakura.

"Dia itu bakka, jadi wajar kalau seperti itu" balas Ino.

"Apa kau tidak mau mendekatinya lagi?, sudah menyerah ya?" tanya Sakura.

"Mmh?, tidak ada kata menyerah dalam kamusku."

Liburan musim gugur pun tiba namun Naruto habiskan di kamar saja. Liburan musim dingin tiba Naruto habiskan di kamar seperti biasanya. Iruka selalu membujuk Naruto agar keluar kamar untuk jalan-jalan, apalagi musim dingin yang kini sudah menunjukkan salju yang menghiasi kota Konoha.

Akhirnya Naruto menuruti saran Iruka yang bertubi-tubi menyuruh Naruto jalan-jalan sesekali. Naruto hanya menuju tempat yang sangat spesial baginya adalah 'halte bis' yang biasanya Naruto dan Hinata gunakan menghabiskan waktu untuk menunggu bis datang.

Sementara yang jauh disana tepatnya di Kota Iwagakure. Hinata sedang melakukan hal yang sama duduk ditempat duduk halte yang memang sudah tersedia biarpun berbeda dengan yang di Konoha.

"Mmh?, Naruto-kun suka salju?" gumam Hinata saat membaca pesan masuk.

"Kau masih sibuk ya?" tanya seseorang yang duduk disebelah Hinata.

"Iya, aku selalu sibuk Toneri-san," balas Hinata, sembari melihat layar smartphone nya.

"Jangan terlalu serius pada pacarmu itu Hinata-chan. Dan jangan panggil nama belakangku dengan kata san lagi. Dan coba sesekali kau tambahkan kata kun dibelakang namaku.." ujar Toneri.

"Mmh?, apa harus ya?" tanya Hinata tidak terlalu tertarik dan masih melihat layar smartphone miliknya. "Toneri-san, kau tau kan aku ini sangat mencintai Naruto-kun. Dan bagaimana bisa tidak serius.."

"Mmh.. Kau pernah berpikir dia punya kekasih lain tidak?"

Hinata menoleh dengan tatapan tidak suka.

"I-itu tidak mungkin!"

"Yakin?"

Hinata menganggap ucapan Toneri hanyalah sebuah kata-kata yang tidak masuk akal. Hinata kenal Toneri saat pertama kali masuk SMA Iwagakure, Toneri sempat memberikan surat cinta namun Hinata menolak dan menjawab sudah memiliki kekasih yang sangat dia cinta sampai kapanpun.

Musim semi tiba, bunga sakura terlihat sangat mempesona. Naruto melompat dengan ceria karena di papan tulis lapangan sekolah, dia mendapatkan berita kelulusan dari SMA Konoha.

"Hwaah! Lulus, aku-aku lulus! Hahahaha... Luarbiasa!" teriak Naruto.

Ino menahan tawanya saat melihat tingkah Naruto. Sakura hanya geleng kepala lalu dia melihat sosok Sasuke yang mulai pergi dari kerumunan siswa. Sasuke bersikap biasa saja, tidak begitu heran dengan kelulusannya yang memang sudah pasti.

"Naru-kun?! Kau lulus ya? Mau kuliah dimana nanti?" tanya Ino saat berada didekat Naruto.

"Hehe.. Aku langsung kerja.." balas Naruto.

"Hah?! Kerja!" ucap Ino dan Sakura karena mendengar kata-kata yang diluar dugaan mereka berdua.

"Iya, kerja. Aku tidak mungkin kuliah karena biayanya sangat mahal. Iruka-san akan tambah pusing karena aku" gumam Naruto.

"Kau, yakin dengan keputusanmu?, kau lebih baik kuliah saja. Dan nanti pasti Iruka-san bisa membantumu, diakan sudah seperti Tou-san bagimu Naru-kun" ucap Ino.

"Ini sudah keputusanku.."

"Pig, Naruto sudah memilih yang terbaik untuknya, kau harus mengerti.." ujar bijak Sakura.

"Heeh.. Jidat sejak kapan kau sok sebijak ini?"

"Entahlah mungkin karena aku tambah dewasa." balas Sakura dan diapun tersenyum ramah.

"Aku harus mencari kerja dan membalas kebaikan Iruka-san juga untuk masa depanku.." kata batin Naruto.

Naruto melihat keatas memandang langit yang teramat cerah. Hinata yang sedang melihat papan kelulusan. Dia tersenyum bahagia, sementara yang disebelah Hinata yang bernama Toneri Otsutsuki, dia tersenyum penuh arti saat melihat ekspresi Hinata.

BERSAMBUNG

NEXT

BAGIAN KEDUAPULUH

Yaups.. Besok sibuk jadi Senpai up sekarang ini cover terakhir. Up next nya cover baru


	20. 20

[ Pemilik Karakter Anime Naruto ]

[ Masashi Kishimoto ]

#Romance

#School

#Rated [ M = Dewasa ]

[ GUARDIAN ANGEL ]

BAGIAN KEDUAPULUH

'Namaku Naruto Uzumaki. Usia 23 tahun, lahir 10 Oktober 1995.'

Pria bersurai pirang pendek kini sedang melihat layar smartphone, saat dia duduk di halte bis. Dia hanya tersenyum tipis ketikan membalas pesan yang ada di smartphone nya. "Hinata-chan, semakin dewasa saja.." gumamnya.

Hembusan angin malam terasa dingin saat salju pun ikut turun satu demi satu hingga tak terhitung jumblahnya.

Taph.

Taph.

Taph.

Taph.

"Ma-maaf hosh.. Aku telat!"

"Ino, mana Sakura?"

"Lupakan saja dia. Mungkin menonton konser Sasuke lagi.."

"Selalu saja jadi fans orang itu..."

Naruto Uzumaki dan Ino Yamanaka memutuskan menjadi teman. Biarpun kenyataannya Ino masih mencintai Naruto tapi Ino pendam dalam-dalam perasaannya itu karena dia sadar tidak akan bisa menyamai Hinata yang masih ada didalam pikiran dan hati Naruto.

"Fuuuhh... Dingin sekali..." gumam Ino, sembari meniup kedua telapak tangannya sediri.

"Harusnya kau pakai sarung tanganmu" ucap Naruto.

"Ahh, aku tidak suka. Kau taukan sarung tangan tidak nyaman bagiku, bakka" balas Ino.

"Heeehh.. Aku tidak sabar menunggu Hinata-chan pulang.." gumam Naruto, saat melihat layar smartphone nya.

"Kau benar-benar setia.. Aku jadi iri, andai saja aku Hinata.." gumam Ino.

"Sudah-sudah.. Kau lepaskan aku yaaa.." kata Naruto.

"Mmm.. Bagaimana yaaa.. Mmm... Aku pikir-pikir dulu ya bakka.." sahut Ino.

"Hoaamm, lama sekali bis datang.." gumam Naruto.

"Sini-sini tidur disini.." kata Ino, saat dia menepuk bahunya sendiri.

"Jangan mengodaku, kau tau sendiri tempatku bersandar masih belum pulang" ucap Naruto dengan ekspresi datar.

"Kau ini sekali ini sajakan tidak apa-apa, aku jadi tambah iri saat dulu kau cerita sering bersandar di bahu Hinata.. Kau tidak taukan?, aku sesak mendengarnya untung saja tidak asma!"

"Heeeehh... Kau kumat lebay lagi Ino.." balas Naruto.

Sementara ditempat konser Sasuke yang begitu banyak penonton. Sakura melihat Sasuke dengan mata yang berbinar-binar. "Suaranya membuatku ingin-SASUKE-KUN!

I LOVE YOU!" teriak Sakura histeris sampai semua yang didekatnya syok terkejut.

Konser didalam area lapangan sepak bola itu sangat meriah dan hampir penuh dengan jumblah penonton yang terbilang luarbiasa. Sakura terus memanggil Sasuke dengan histerius walaupun sama sekali tidak terdengar oleh Sasuke sang solo vocal. Sasuke adalah penyanyi pop sekaligus artis terkenal di usianya ke 23 tahun.

"Konser saat musim dingin, sangat tidak masuk akal" gumam Iruka saat menonton televisi siaranlansung konser Sasuke Uchiha.

"Tadaimaaaa!"

"Yo.." sahut Iruka malas.

"Wah, Iruka-san nonton konser juga ya?" Ino mendekat dan ikut duduk tepat disebelah Iruka.

"Heeh, semua stasiun televisi acaranya hanya ini. Dan live, aku jadi pusing.." balas Iruka.

"Iruka-san, apa tidak ingin menikah" ucap Ino tiba-tiba seketika membuat Iruka lemas dan merebahkan diri di meja bundar dekat televisi.

"Per-pertanyaanmu menyakitkan

Ino-chan.."

"Upps.. Maaf.." balas Ino.

"Naruto mana?"

Si bakka langsung ke kamarnya..." jawab Ino lirih.

"Dia itu sampai sekarang tetap sama, semoga Hinata-chan cepat kembali.."

"... Iruka-san, apa menyukai Hinata juga ya?, aku tau dia baik. Iruka-san, pasti menyetujui hubungan bakka dan mata hantu yakan?"

"Apa kau cemburu lagi Ino-chan?"

"Selalu.." jawab singkat Ino.

Sementar Naruto yang berada didalam kamarnya. Dia hanya berbincang dengan Hinata lewat smartphone miliknya.

"Hinata-chan, kau sedang dirumah tidak?"

"Iya, Naruto-kun.. Naruto-kun, kau kedengarannya lemas?"

"Huuh.. Kedengaran ya?"

"Iya, sangat jelas.."

Di ruangan VIP, Sasuke beristirahat dan mendengarkan lagu dengan airphone nya. Konser yang melelahkan karena Sasuke menyanyikan hampir 10 lagu nya. Sakura sedang di luar ruangan itu dan berdebat dengan penjaga pintu.

"Aku harus masuk!"

"Maaf. Hanya orang tertentu yang boleh masuk kedalam"

"Hah?!, kau bilang orang tertentu? Aku sudah sering menemui

Sasuke-kun. Kau sudah sering melihatku kan?"

"Iya tapi kali ini Sasuke-sama tidak ingin diganggu.."

Clekh..

Pintu terbuka. Sasuke menatap tajam ke arah Sakura yang langsung bungkam, tertunduk.

"Hnn, kenapa berisik sekali?" tanya Sasuke ke penjaga pintu sekaligus bodyguard nya.

"Ini karena ulah Haruno yang selalu meminta masuk, Sasuke-sama.."

"Biarkan dia masuk" ucap Sasuke.

"Ba-baik, Sasuke-sama.."

"Yesss!" kata batin Sakura.

Sasuke menyuruh Sakura masuk kedalam ruangan VIP nya. Dan meminta Sakura duduk di sofa hitam dekat mejakaca.

"Berhentilah mengangguku." ujar Sasuke, sembari menuangkan anggur kedalam gelas untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Sasuke-kun, tadi konsermu sangat luarbiasa!" ucap Sakura mengalihkan topi pembicaraan.

"Biasa saja.." jawab Sasuke. Dan meletakan gelas setelah meminum anggur.

Sasuke duduk disebelah Sakura. Dan menatapnya tajam, Sasuke tersenyum tipis sambil menekan dahi Sakura dengan telunjuknya.

"Sasuke-kun..." gumam Sakura saat dia menatap intens dan dibalas tatap yang tajam.

"Kau, menjijikan Haruno." kata Sasuke.

Sakura menunduk dan merapatkan bibirnya, dia merasa kecewa setiap kata-kata Sasuke itu terdengar menyesakan dada.

"Kapan dia pulang?" tanya Sasuke.

"Siapa?, maksudmu Sasuke-kun?"

"Hinata.." jawab singkat Sasuke.

"Yang aku tau mungkin bulan depan, Sasuke-kun" kata Sakura lirih.

"Haruno, tuangkan minumanku.." gumam Sasuke. Sakura menuruti ucap Sasuke yang menyuruh Sakura seperti pelayannya.

"Sasuke-kun ak-."

"Diam.." ucap Sasuke, diapun bersandar di sofa sambil memejamkan mata.

Sakura dengan polosnya hanya terdiam sambil melihat Sasuke.

"Entah kenapa, biapun dia jahat tapi aku begitu menyayanginya.." kata batin Sakura.

Ino menghela nafas berat, karena sedari tadi dia menunggu Naruto keluar dari kamar. Iruka melihat Ino yang sedang kecewa karena selalu tidak dianggap kehadirannya.

"Ino-chan, kau kelihatan sedih?"

"Sedikit.." balas Ino dengan nada suara lesu.

"Ino-chan, aku antar pulang ya?, sepertinya kau sudah mengantuk?"

"Tidak usah Iruka-san. Aku bisa pulang sendiri, titip salam untuk Naru-kun ya?"

"Iya, nanti aku sampaikan salammu Ino-chan" jawab Iruka.

Ino keluar dari apartemen dan diantar Iruka sampai pintu. Ino mulai melangkah untuk pergi dengan langkah yang terasa sangat berat baginya.

"Sudah tujuh tahun. Bakka itu tetap tidak melihatku.." kata batin Ino lirih.

BERSAMBUNG

NEXT

BAGIAN KEDUAPULUHSATU


	21. 21

[ Pemilik Karakter Anime Naruto ]

[ Masashi Kishimoto ]

#Romance

#School

#Rated [ M = Dewasa ]

[ GUARDIAN ANGEL ]

BAGIAN KEDUAPULUHSATU

Langkahnya semakin berat ditambah perasaan yang membuat dada terasa sesak. Ino yang masih belum bisa merelakan Naruto yang tetap mencintai Hinata.

"Aku ini seperti orang bodoh saja.."

Udara terasa begitu dingin, benda putih kapas memenuhi sisi jalan kota dekat pertokoan. Ino melihat ke arah toko sambil melangkah maju.

Dugh.

"Sorry.." gumam Ino saat tidak sengaja menyengol bahu seseorang. Dia terus melangkah dengan pikiran yang tidak menentu juga perasaan rumit karena cintanya.

Taph.

Taph.

Taph.

Taph.

Walaupun dia berjalan dikerumunan pejalan kaki. Ino merasa sangat kesepian karena semua terasa amat menyedihkan baginnya.

Tiinnn... Tinnnn!

Ino tersadar dari lamunannya dan dia baru sadar saat ini berada di penyebrangan jalan. Dan tanda warna merah untuk berhenti menyebrang jalan tidak dia lihat.

Cahaya lampu dari mobil menyilaukan mata, saat dia menoleh ke arah kiri. Kaki seakan tidak ingin melangkah dia tetap terdiam sambil melihat cahaya lampu mobil itu.

Kiiiith...

Wusshhh..

Ino hanya menatap kosong karena hampir saja dia tertabrak mobil yang melaju cepat. "Hampir saja ya.."

Seorang pria berucap tenang sembari memeluknya setelah menariknya agar mundur dari tempatnya berdiri ditengah penyebrangan jalan 'zebracross' dekat lampu merah.

Pria itu membimbing Ino ketepi jalan, sembari menberi kode dengan tangannya agar mobil yang melintas berhenti membiarkan mereka menuju ketepi.

"Kau, baik-baik saja?, coba lihat aku.."

"Ak-aku. Aku hampir saja mat-."

"Sstt..."

Pria itu menyentuhkan telunjuk tangannya di bibir Ino agar dia berhenti bicara.

Pria itu tersenyum tipis kepada Ino yang melihat pria itu penuh tanya. "Ter-terimakasih.."

"Kau lebih manis daripada saat itu.." gumam pria itu.

"Apa?"

"Sai Shimura.." ucapnya.

Ino mencoba mengingat nama yang di sebut seseorang yang dihadapanya, namun Ino tidak bisa mengingatnya.

"Pasti lupa ya, sudah tujuh tahun. Kita tidak sengaja bertemu saat di taksi.."

"Aku tidak ingat, tapi aku sangat berterimakasih.."

Tanpa mereka sadari kini menjadi tontonan para pejalan kaki yang melihat kejadian tadi. Ino membungkukan badan dan melangkah pergi untuk meninggal yang bernama Sai Shimura itu.

Jantungnya masih berdegub kencang karena kejadian itu sangat cepat dan tidak bisa dia hindari. Ino meniup telapak tangannya yang terus saja gemetar.

"Tenang-tenang.." gumam Ino.

Taph.

Sai Shimura menghadangnya tiba-tiba yang sebenarnya mengikuti Ino tanpa disadari oleh Ino Yamanaka.

Sai melepas sarung tangan berwarna hitam yang dia pakai lalu meraih tangan Ino. Dan mengenakan ditangannya. "Kalau begini lebih hangat bukan?"

Sai memasukan tangan kedalam saku celana, saat bertanya.

"Iya, tapi tidak nyaman.." ujar Ino.

"Mmh.. Begitu ya?, ayo ikut aku." ucap sai dan meraih pergelangan Ino, untuk membawanya pergi entah kemana.

"Ehh?"

Clekh.

Sasuke membuka pintu. Dan meminta Sakura untuk keluar dari ruangan VIP nya.

"Pulanglah.."

Sakura melangkah keluar dari tempat itu, dia berdiri diluar pintu masuk. Sasuke tersenyum tipis saat perlahan menutup pintu.

Sakura menarik nafas dan menghebuskan perlahan.

"Aku tidak akan menyerah..." kata batin Sakura.

Sasuke duduk di sofa dan menikmati anggur yang ada didalam gelas. "Mainan yang membosankan" kata batin Sasuke.

Sakura meraih handphone di saku depan jaket merah muda miliknya. Dia penulis pesan untuk Ino sahabat baiknya sejak SMA kelas 2.

\- Messenge -

'Pig, kau sedang ada dimana?, apa masih di rumah Naruto, apa sudah pulang?'

\- Flash back Sakura -

"Keren sekali.." gumam Sakura saat di koridor sekolah.

"Hehh?! Keren?"

"Pig, kenapa kau kelihatan tidak suka?"

"Mm, karena penampilan dan hatinya berbeda jauuuhh.." balas Ino.

"Apa iya?"

"Kau tidak percaya denganku ya jidat?, aku teman masa kecilmu mana mungkin bohong.." ujar Ino.

"Tapi dia itu keren dan coba lihat fansnya banyak!"

"Dasar.." ucap ketus Ino.

"Pig, sepertinya aku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama.." gumam Sakura.

Ino hanya bersendekap angkuh bersandar ditembok dekat jendela koridor sekolah.

"Aku beri saran jangan suka dengannya, kau malah akan jadi sakit hati," ucap Ino.

"Tidak apa-apa pasti cuma beberapa hari" kata Sakura.

"Helehh.. Aku sudah memperingarkanmu ya.. kau baru pindah sekolah jangan lupakan piketmu nanti.."

"Mudah-mudah cuma piket saja.."

"Mmhh.. Kerennnn.." gumam batin Sakura.

\- Flash back Sakura end -

Triing..

\- Messenge -

Ino : Maaf aku baru balas pesan mu.

Sakura : Pig, aku sangat sedih...

Ino : Karena dia lagi ya?

Sakura : Iya.. Aku rasanya ingin menangis..

Ino : Sabar... Kau tidak akan menyerahkan jidat?

Sakura : Entahlah..

Ino : Cepat pulang ya..

Sakura : He'em, aku akan cepat pulang..

Sakura melangkah keluar dari dalam lift. Dia terlihat sedih sambil membalas pesan dari Ino.

Sementara Naruto kini sedang sibuk dengan smartphone nya, sambil menunggu ramennya matang. Iruka menatap bosan dengan kesibukan Naruto selama tujuh tahun itu.

"Naruto, kau sampai mengabaikan semuanya.." kata Iruka sambil mengonta-ganti channel televisi.

"Aku tidak sabar menunggu.." gumam Naruto sembari mengetik pesan.

"Heh, sampai di'ejah begitu.." gumam Iruka.

"Naruto lihat orang itu lucu sekali! Dia botak mengkilat! Hahaha, pakai acara kepleset lagi.."

"Aku mencintaimu Hinata-chan... Nah tinggal kasih emotion hati.." gumam Naruto.

Iruka menepuk jidatnya sendiri karena diacuhkan oleh Naruto yang lebih fokus terhadap pesan masuk Whattsapp nya.

Ino menyerup kopi lalu dia menatap Sai dengan ramah. "Aku baru ingat sekarang.. Maaf dulu aku tidak begitu merespon baik.." kata Ino.

"Tidak apa, tapi aku senang bisa bertemu denganmu lagi.." balas Sai.

Di cafe yang terbilang ramai itu mereka berdua berkenalan. Sai Shimura yang terlihat sangat ramah itu terus bertanya banyak hal kepada Ino.

"Ino Yamanaka.. Nama yang indah.. Aku suka namamu.." kata Sai sembari menopang dagu.

Ino meletakan secangkir kopi di meja. Dan tersenyum membalas ucapan Sai. "Kata-kata yang manis sekali.."

"Terimakasih.." balas Sai.

"Sai-san, aku permisi dulu. Terimakasih sudah meneraktirku dan menolongku.

"Mau pulang ya.. Ino-chan, yang cantik apa boleh aku minta nomer handphone mu?"

"Ca-cantik?"

"Boleh tidak?"

"Ii-iya boleh.." ucap Ino gugup.

"Mm.. Cantik.."

"Hehh.. Su-sudaah.."

BERSAMBUNG

NEXT

BAGIAN KEDUAPULUDUA

Akhirnya SaiIno tercipta

SasuSaku masih suram


	22. 22

[ Pemilik Karakter Anime Naruto ]

[ Masashi Kishimoto ]

#Romance

#School

#Rated [ M = Dewasa ]

[ GUARDIAN ANGEL ]

BAGIAN KEDUAPULUHDUA

'Waktu terus berlalu namun cinta ini tetap sama dan tidak akan berubah sampai kapanpun untuknya.'

Mendengarkan lagu dari airphone sembari memasukan kedua tangan kedalam saku celana. Naruto menelusuri jalan trotoar menuju tempat kerjannya yang baru.

Berdiri didepan pintu mini market dan mulai melangkah maju memasuki pintu automatis yang mulai terbuka.

"Mhh.. Semoga saja tidak dipecat lagi.." gumamnya.

Jresh.

"Aku sudah menunggumu dari tadi.."

"Hehe.. Maaf baru pertama sudah terlambat hehe..."

"Tidak apa-apa santai saja.."

"Maaf ya Sensei" ucap Naruto.

"Haha.. Kau ini masih memanggilku, sensei. Aku sudah pensiun dasar.."

"Maaf.. Maaf..."

Kakashi Hatake yang dulunya mengajar sebagai guru di SMA Konoha kini lebih memilih membuka mini market. Dan pensiun di pekerjaan lamannya.

"Sensei, apa aku harus pakai seragam ini?"

"Ya, kau harus memakainya.." jawab Kakashi.

Naruto menganti pakainnya dengan pakaian kemeja putih dan setelan celana hitam. "Mirip selles saja?" gumam Naruto.

Kakashi berdiri dekat tempat kasir, dan meminta Naruto untuk merapikan barang-barang yang tersusun di rak-rak yang memang sudah tersedia sekaligus memeriksa barang yang telah kadarluarsa.

"Huuh... Aku harus ber'urusan dengan Kakashi-sensei lagi.." gumam Naruto sembari merapikan barang.

Menunggu sampai Naruto merasa bosan didekat mesin kasir. Dia mulai menguap sambil menutup mulut dengan telapak tangannya.

"Hoaaaammm..."

"Membosankan ya?" tanya Kakashi, yang berada disebelah Naruto.

"Sedikit.. Hehe..."

Jresh..

"Selamat datang..." ucap Naruto dan Kakashi terhadap pelangannya.

Pekerjaan yang terbilang biasa saja namun Naruto dengan cepat beradaptasi karena bimbingan Kakashi pemilik mini market itu.

Tring..

\- Messenge -

Hinata : Naruto-kun, maaf aku selalu saja tidak bisa kembali ke Konoha, mungkin seminggu lagi.. Aku minta maaf padahal janji akhir musim dingin tapi sampai musim semi..

Naruto : Hinata-chan, yang terpenting kau kembali itu sudah cukup membuatku sangat bahagia..

Naruto menoleh melihat pohon sakura yang terletak dekat tepi jalan trotoar dari kaca jendela mini market. Kakashi hanya merasa heran dengan Naruto yang terlihat tersenyum seakan dipaksa.

Satu minggu berlalu dan kabar bahwa Hinata belum bisa kembali membuat Naruto hanya menghela nafas dan menunggu lagi.

Dua minggu..

Tiga minggu..

Tanpa ada pesan satupun dari Hinata.

'Perasaan ini masih sama tidak akan berubah. Dan aku telah berjanji padanya akan setia menunggu..'

Tuuuttth..

Klekh.

"Hinata-chan, apa kau baik-baik saja?, aku mengkhawatirkanmu.."

"Naruto-kun, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu.."

"Iya apa itu Hinata-chan?"

"Lupakan aku..."

Klekh.

Panggilan telephone terputus. Naruto hanya diam bersandar ditempat tidurnya, sembari menatap kosong ke arah depan.

"Apa aku tidak salah dengan ya?, lupakan aku?" gumam Naruto lirih.

Iruka merasa heran dengan perubahan sikap Naruto ditambah lagi dia tidak sibuk dengan smartphone miliknya hanya diam melihat layar smartphone sesekali.

Naruto memutuskan berhenti dari pekerjaan barunya, Naruto hanya mengurung diri di kamar sampai-sampai, Iruka cemas dan berusaha mencari tahu apa penyebabnya.

Tok!

Tok!

Tok!

Tok!

"Naruto, buka pintu kamarmu. Aku ingin bertanya hal yang penting."

Tok.

Tok.

Tok.

Tok.

Ceklekh.

Naruto membuka pintu kamarnya. Dan melangkah keluar melewati Iruka yang sempat terkejut melihat tatapkan kosong Naruto.

"Naruto tunggu.."

"Mm.." jawab Naruto.

"Kau kenapa?"

"Tidak kenapa-kenapa.."

Ting!

Nung!

Bel apartemen berbunyi. Iruka meninggalkan Naruto, menuju pintu keluar apartemen nya. Naruto melangkah menuju arah yang sama, saat pintu terbuka. Ino menyapa Naruto dengan ceria seperti biasanya namun tidak direspon. Naruto keluar apartemen menganggap Ino dan Iruka seakan tidak ada didekatnya.

Dia hanya berjalan lurus dengan kedua tangan didalam saku celana, airmata membasahi pipi kanannya namun dia hanya diam sambil menatap kosong menerawang kedepan.

"Lupakan aku, apa maksudnya itu.." gumam Naruto.

Taph.

Taph.

Taph.

Taph.

"Bakka! Tunggu! Kau mau kemana?"

Naruto berbalik menatap tanpa ada kehidupan. Dan langit biru lagi di matanya. Ino langsung terdiam melihat tatapan itu, dia mulai mendekat hingga jarak yang cukup dekat.

Di lorong apartemen yang sepi nan hening mereka hanya saling memandang dalam diam, Ino menghapus bekas airmata di pipi Naruto.

"Tidak cocok... Ini bukan dirimu.."

"Aku ingin sendiri" kata Naruto.

"Ayo kita kencan.." sahut Ino mengubah topik pembicaraan.

Naruto hanya mengikuti langkah Ino yang mengajaknya untuk kencan. Naruto hanya melamun disetiap langkahnya menyusuri trotoar pejalan kaki.

"Naru-kun, apa kau tidak ingin ceritakan yang sejujurnya. Kau putus dengannya bukan?"

Naruto menghentikan langkah kaki. Dan menoleh ke arah kiri, menatap Ino penuh tanya. "Bagaimana kau bisa tau?"

"Tentu saja... Aku tau.. Kau bertingkah menyedihkan seperti ini semua juga bisa tau dengan mudah.."

Tring!

Ino meraih handphone miliknya dan membaca pesan dari Sai Shimura namun dia abaikan lalu memasukan hanphone dalam tas.

"Ayo kita ke tempat favoritmu itu.." ucap Ino.

Selama perjalan mereka berdua. Naruto hanya diam saat Ino banyak memberi Naruto pertanyaan. Naruto menghela nafas saat pandangannya fokus ke arah tempat duduk yang tersedia di halte bis.

Mereka berdua memutuskan duduk ditempat itu. Ino melirik Naruto yang hanya bersandar dan melihat ke atas. "Kau kacau sekali bakka" ucap Ino.

"Mm.."

Ino membimbing Naruto untuk melihat ke arahnya. Ino mulai tersenyum sementara Naruto sudah seperti manusia yang tidak memiliki jiwa. Melihat Ino dengan tatapan kosong seakan kedua mata ditutupi oleh kabut kegegelapan yang sangat kelam. Mata sebiru langit itu terlihat seperti langin yang sedang menedung tidak menunjukkan kecerahannya lagi.

"Berhentilah seperti ini kau membuatku jadi sedih Naru-kun"

Naruto membalas ucapan Ino dengan sedikit senyum di bibirnya.

Ino menarik nafas berat dan menghebuskannya.

"Jika kau menganggapku ini sebagai teman, ceritakan semuanya.."

Naruto menceritakan semuanya dari mulai pesan yang tidak seperti biasanya hanya 3 sekali dan semakin lama jarang mengirim pesan hingga tidak ada satupun pesan yang masuk.

Ino tidak percaya dengan yang dia dengar karena yang dia tahu, Naruto dan Hinata saling mencintai pikir Ino.

"Mungkin dia memiliki alasan.." ucap Ino sembari memejamkan mata.

"Iya mungkin saja.."

"Bakka" ucap Ino.

Naruto hanya melihat Ino sebagai balasan.

"Jika dia meninggalkanmu, apa aku bisa mengantikan tempatnya di hatimu?"

"Tidak akan bisa..."

Naruto beranjak dari duduknya dan melangkah pergi. Ino menatap lurus kedepan dengan airmata yang membasahi pipinya.

"Hikss.. Walaupun aku memelas cintanya, tetap saja..." gumam Ino.

BERSAMBUNG

NEXT

BAGIAN KEDUAPULUTIGA


	23. 23

[ Pemilik Karakter Anime Naruto ]

[ Masashi Kishimoto ]

#Romance

#School

#Rated [ M = Dewasa ]

[ GUARDIAN ANGEL ]

BAGIAN KEDUAPULUHTIGA

'... Setiap aku melihatnya, debaran ini semakin kencang tak menentu. Biarpun tidak pernah tersampaikan perasaanku ini...'

Itachi sedang terbaring di ranjang kamar megah miliknya dengan warna putih yang begitu cerah.

"Huk.. Huk.."

"Itachi-sama, apa anda baik-baik saja?" tanya pelayan yang sedang merawat Itachi yang kini terbaring ditempat tidur.

"Tenanglah, aku tidak apa-apa..

Apakah Sasuke, sudah datang?"

"Belum Itachi-sama.." jawab si pelayan.

Di ruangan VIP Sasuke kini sedang bersama Sakura Haruno yang terlihat senang setelah mendengarkan ucapan Sasuke.

"Ini hanya pura-pura jangan dianggap serius" kata Sasuke, lalu dia menikmati anggur hitam yang ada didalam gelas diatas meja kaca.

"Ba-baik, Sasuke-kun." balas Sakura.

Sasuke meminta Sakura agar dia berpura-pura menjadi kekasihnya. Itachi yang kini sedang sakit, meminta Sasuke untuk memperkenalkan kekasihnya kepada Itachi.

Entah kenapa dari begitu banyak wanita, Sakura yang Sasuke pilih. Sasuke yang sesungguhnya tertarik dengan Hinata Hyuuga, namun dia harus bertindak cepat mengambil keputusan. Dan tidak mungkin meminta Hinata untuk menjadi kekasihnya karena Hiashi selalu menolak dan tidak akan pernah menerima marga Uchiha untuk menjadi menantunya sampai kapanpun.

"Sakit? Itachi-san?"

"Hnn.."

Sasuke memberi banyak begitu peraturan selama berpura-pura menjadi kekasih. Yang pertama jangan sampai ada yang tahu kecuali mereka berdua dan kakaknya.

Yang kedua. Sakura harus mematuhi perintah Sasuke, jika melanggar salah satunya maka Sakura tidak boleh menemui Sasuke lagi.

Di kediaman yang begitu megah seperti istana itu. Sakura hanya mengaga lebar karena yang dia lihat kini sampai melebihi dari bayangannya. "Be-besar sekali rumahnyaaaa!" kata batin Sakura.

"Ikuti aku.." gumam Sasuke.

"I-iyaa..." balas Sakura, disusul senyumnya.

Pelayan yang ada disisi kiri dan kanan mereka berdua, membungkukan badan menunjukkan rasa hormat kepada Sasuke. Sakura hanya clingak-clinguk dengan polosnya.

"Benar-benar luarbiasa..." kata batin Sakura senang.

Tring..

\- Messenge -

Ino : kau ada dimana sekarang?

Sakura : Aku sedang sibuk jangan ganggu, aku!

Ino : Hehh?!

Sakura : Nanti saja kita lanjutkan

Ino : Iya-iya dasar sok sibuk!

Sakura memasukan smarphone kedalam tas. Dan mengikuti Sasuke dengan perasaan berbunga-bunga karena dia merasa mendapatkan keadilan dari sang pencipta.

"Sasuke-kun terimakasih su-."

"Diam.."

Sasuke melirik Sakura dengan tatap yang tegas dan dingin terlihat sangat jelas dari caranya melihat.

Tok.

Tok.

Sasuke mengetuk pintu dengan santai. Pintu pun dibuka oleh pelayan yang ada didalam kamar Itachi.

"Sasuke-sama, selamat datang" ucap pelayan itu.

"Hnn, bagaimana keadaan Itachi?"

Sasuke dan Itachi berbeda dari kakak dan adik pada umumnya mereka hanya saling menyebut nama tanpa embel-embel kata kakak ataupun adik. Mereka berdua lebih terlihat seperti orang asing yang tidak mengenal dan akhrab namun dibalik sikap itu mereka saling menghargai satu samalain.

"Itachi yang terkenal itu... Aku sekarang melihatnya dengan kedua mataku..." gumam batin Sakura.

"Kau sudah pulang ternyata.." gumam Itachi, lalu dia duduk bersandar di kepala ranjang berbahan kayu dengan ukiran yang sangat unik.

"Apa keadaanmu baik-baik saja?" tanya Sasuke ke Itachi.

"Lumayan, seperti yang kau lihat sekarang" balas Itachi.

Sasuke dan Sakura berdiri didekat tempat tidur Itachi. Pelayan yang berdiri disebelah Sakura, diminta untuk meninggalkan mereka bertiga.

"Jadi ini kekasihmu?"

"Hnn, bisa dibilang begitu" balas Sasuke seakan tidak peduli.

"Apa dia, kau jadikan pelarianmu?" ucap Itachi diikuti senyum tipisnya.

"Hnn.."

Sakura hanya diam seperti patung yang menjadi saksi bisu percakapan kakak ber'adik itu.

"Namamu siapa?"

"Sakura Haruno..." jawab Sakura dengan nada suara yang pelan dan ragu-ragu karena gugup.

"Nama yang lumayan bagus," kata Itachi.

"Kau sudah tau dia... Aku pergi dulu." ucap Sasuke ke Itachi.

"Tunggu sebentara, kalian berdua tidak membohongiku bukan?" tanya Itachi diluar kebiasaannya.

Sakura menelan ludah. Dan berdiri tegap karena gugup.

"Hnn, tentu saja tidak" sahut Sasuke.

"Sakura Haruno, apa kau menyukai iblis kecil ini?" tanya Itachi.

Sakura ingin menjawab namun dia urunkan.

Sasuke melirik Sakura dengan tatap tegas seakan menyuruhnya agar menjawab pertanyaan Itachi.

"Ak-aku..."

"Hnn?" gumam Itachi.

"Tech.." gumam Sasuke kesal karena Sakura bertele-tela tidak langsung menjawab 'iya atau tidak' pikir Sasuke.

"A-aku menyukai Sasuke-kun.."

"Hn, hanya suka?" tanya Itachi seakan tertarik.

"Maaf bukannya begitu maksudku, aku-aku lebih dari suka" kata Sakura yang bingung harus bagaimana menjelaskannya.

"Kau lambat sekali.. Aku mencintai si merah muda bodoh ini.." sahut Sasuke. Sakura langsung membulatkan mata.

"Hahaha... Luarbiasa, iblis kecil bisa jatuh cinta kepada dua wanita sekaligus.." ucap Itachi sembari tertawa.

Sakura terkejut dalam batinya karena mendengar kata-kata Itachi yang secara tidak langsung memberitahu bahwa Sasuke mencintai seseorang.

Sakura hanya menunduk, Itachi tersenyum penuh arti. Dan Sasuke hanya dia sembari melirik Sakura.

Sasuke meminta izin untuk pergi karena yang diinginkan Itachi sudah dipenuhi oleh Sasuke.

Taph.

Taph.

Taph.

Taph.

Sasuke dan Sakura berjalan bersama dengan langkah yang sama. Sakura hanya menunduk tanpa bicara karena terus memikirkan ucapan Itachi.

"Kau boleh pulang.." kata Sasuke saat mereka keluar dari pintu gerbang megah, berbahan besi yang di cat warna hitam.

"Sasuke-kun, apa kau menyukai seseorang?" tanya Sakura lirih.

"Hnn?," sahut Sasuke.

"A-apa itu benar?" tanya Sakura yang kini menatap Sasuke dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca karena sedih.

"Itu bukan urusanmu. Dan masalah ucapan aku mencintaimu tadi jangan dianggap serius... Karena kau itu menjijikan.." ujar Sasuke panjang lebar dan diakhiri dengan senyum yang sangat angkuh.

"Maaf... Aku terlalu banyak tanya dan ikut campur" gumam Sakura.

"Hnn, pulanglah.." ucap Sasuke sambil menjatuhkan beberapa lembar uang kertas tepat dihadapan Sakura berdiri.

Sakura hanya diam melihat uang itu tertiup angin sampai ketengah jalan ber'aspal dekat pintu gerbang.

"Haruno, kau sangat cocok menjadi penghibur bosanku.." gumam Sasuke saat dia pergi meninggalkan Sakura.

Pintu gerbang itu tertutup, Sakura hanya diam melihat pujaan hatinya itu pergi tanpa ada kata yang menenangkanya sedikitpun.

"Hiks... Kenapa dia begitu jahat padaku.." gumam Sakura dan mulai terisak sembari menghapus airmata dengan punggung tangannya.

'Aku akan terus membuatmu melihatku...'

BERSAMBUNG

NEXT

BAGIAN KEDUAPULUHEMPAT

Harga diri Sakura dihancurkan Sasuke


	24. 24

[ Pemilik Karakter Anime Naruto ]

[ Masashi Kishimoto ]

#Romance

#School

#Rated [ M = Dewasa ]

[ GUARDIAN ANGEL ]

BAGIAN KEDUAPULUH'EMPAT

'Aku akan mengejar cintaku. Dan membawannya kembali pulang.'

"Naruto apa kau yakin?"

"Iya, Iruka-san. Aku yakin karena Hinata-chan pasti memiliki alasan kenapa seperti itu. Aku akan membawanya pulang. Dan mencari tau penyebab dia seperti itu.." balas Naruto.

Naruto yang telah bangkit dari keterpurukannya karena diputuskan oleh Hinata. Dia mencoba mencari tahu apa penyebabnya dan apa alasan Hinata memilih untuk meninggalkan Naruto.

Naruto keluar dari apartemen nya setelah berpamitan dengan Iruka. Naruto mencangklong tas ransel hitam miliknya sambil berjalan menuju halte bis, langkah kakinya amat terburu dan mulai untuk berlari sampai di halte bis.

Naruto duduk ditempat duduk yang tersedia di halte. Dia mememejankan mata sembari tersenyum dan berharap bisa membawa Hinata kembali ke Konoha, sekaligus mendapatkan jawab kenapa Hinata sampai bisa seperti itu?

"Naru-kun?!"

Naruto menoleh ke arah asal suara. Ino yang sedang menuju ke arah Naruto. Dia mendapat senyuman ramah dari Naruto Uzumaki.

"Haah... Haah... Aku kesal padamu!, kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku kalau mau ke Iwagakure?"

"Maaf.."

Ino duduk disebelah Naruto. Dia mengatur nafas karena tadi berlari untuk menyusul Naruto, Ino melihat Naruto dengan senyum yang sangat manis sembari mengacak-acak rambut pirang Naruto.

"Kau menyebalkan bakka!"

"Aku buru-buru jadi lupa memberitahumu," ucap Naruto.

"Huuuhh.. Baiklah tidak apa-apa tapi jangan diulangi lagi ya?"

"Iya, tidak akan aku ulangi lagi..." balas Naruto.

Ino terlihat sangat senang karena Naruto kembali ceria seperti biasanya.

"Kau akan menyusul Hinata ya, bakka?"

"Begitulah.. Aku ingin menyusul Hinata-chan. Dan membawanya pulang ke Konoha" balas Naruto.

Cup.

"Hah?"

Naruto hanya bisa membulatkan mata karena terkejut oleh tindakan Ino yang tiba-tiba mencium pipi kiri Naruto. "Cepatlah pulang.. Aku akan kesepian tanpamu bakka.." ujar Ino.

"Iya, aku akan cepat kembali bersama Hinata-chan" balas Naruto.

Kitth..

Jreshh..

"Ino, aku pergi dulu.."

"Yups.. Naru-kun.."

Bis berheti didekat halte. Naruto mulai masuk kedalam bis, setelah beranjak dari duduknya.

Bis mulai melaju meninggalkan halte. Ino hanya diam sembari melihat bis itu menjauh sampai tak terlihat lagi. Kelopak bunga sakura mulai berguguran terbawa hembusan angin, begitu juga dengan perasaan Ino yang mulai tidak menentu seakan

ter'ombang-ambing.

Tring!

\- Messenge -

Sai : Kenapa kau melamun cantik?

Ino melihat sekelilingnya, saat dia berbalik arah dengan senyum yang ramah Sai Shimura melihat ke arah Ino.

"Si perayu.." kata batin Ino.

"Naruto-kun..."

Hinata melamun melihat keluar dari balik kaca jendela rumah sakit, Toneri melihat ke arah Hinata. Toneri hanya menghela nafas pelan sembari menyamankan sadaranya ditempat tidur.

"Hinata-chan, kau sedang memikirkan Naruto mantanmu itu?"

Hinata berbalik dan membalas pertanyaan Toneri dengan mengelengkan kepala.

"Aku tidak memikirkannya.."

Di ruangan kamar rumah sakit Iwagakure, Toneri dan Hinata hanya berdua dan terlihat saling berbincang sangat akhrab.

"Toneri-kun, apa kau merasa lebih baik hari ini?"

"Lumayan," balas Toneri disusul senyumnya yang ramah.

Toneri meminta Hinata menjadi kekasihnya sebelum dia meninggalkan dunia. Dan meminta agar memutuskan Naruto.

Hinata ingin menolak permintaan itu namun Hinata tidak mampu menolak malah merasa sangat bersalah jika dia menolak permintaan teman kuliahnya dulu.

"Apa kau menyesal menerima semua permintaanku itu?"

"Ti-tidak, aku tidak menyesal" balas Hinata yang mencoba tenang.

Ke'esokan paginya.

\- Pukul 07.43 pagi -

Naruto menuju Iwagakure dengan menaiki bis, pesawat dan yang terakhir kereta bawah tanah.

Naruto menaiki anak tangga bersama kerumunan orang yang sibuk dengan kegiatanya juga siswa SMA di daerah itu.

"Iwagakure.. Akhirnya aku sampai di kota besar ini tidak kalah dengan Konoha.." gumam Naruto, sembari mencangklong tas ransel hitam.

Iwagakure kota yang sangat indah dan terlihat banyak mobil berlalu lalang melawan arah dan satu arah. Naruto tersenyum ceria dan mengangkat kedua tangan keatas merengangkan otot-ototnya yang kaku karena lelah selama perjalannya selama 1 hari penuh sampai-sampai tidak ingin tidur dihabiskan dengan memikirkan yang dia cinta.

Naruto mendapatkan alamat Hinata dulu saat mereka 3 hari sebelum berpisah, walaupun hanya lewat pesan Whattsapp.

Naruto menyetop taksi. Dan bertanya alamat yang dia tuju kepada supir taksi yang langsung membawanya menuju alamat itu.

Hampir 30 menit kepusat kota Iwagakure begitu banyak apartemen mewah bergedung tinggi. Naruto tanpa basa-basi masuk kedalam gedung apartemen dan bertanya kepada seseorang yang melintas bersebelahan dengannya.

"Kau mencari Hinata Hyuuga?"

"Apa anda tau nomer kamarnya?, saya lupa bertanya nomer kamar apartemennya hehe..." ucap Naruto.

"Kebetulan sekali, dia berada disebelah apartemnku. Dia sangat ramah pada semua penghuni apartemen.. Ahh, maaf aku banyak bicara, kau cari saja nomer 93 di lantai 3.

"Terimakasih.." balas Naruto saat membungkukan badan lalu dia terburu menuju pintu lift.

Ting!

Taph.

Taph.

Taph.

Taph.

Naruto keluar dari lift. Dia berlari terburu dengan melihat banyak pintu yang dia lewati sembari mencari nomer pintu apartemen Hinata.

"93... Ini dia..."

Ting!

Nung!

Naruto menekan bel dengan ekspresi yang teramat senang dan bahagia, perasaan rindunya seakan tidak dapat terbendung lagi. Dan ingin mendekap yang dia cinta.

Clekh.

Pintu apartemen bernomer 93 itu terbuka. Hinata yang Naruto rindukan kini berdiri tepat dihadapannya. Naruto langsung memeluk dan tak ingin melepasnya untuk sesat.

"Aku merindukanmu.." bisik Naruto ke Hinata yang ragu-ragu untuk membalas pelukan.

"Naruto-kun..." gumam Hinata lirih.

"Hinata-chan, aku sangat merindukanmu ayo kit-."

"Lepaskan pelukanmu

Naruto-kun" ucap Hinata terdengar tegas.

Naruto tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Hinata, namun dia berhenti memeluknya.

"Maaf Hinata-chan, aku sampai kelewatan batas" ujar Naruto.

"Kenapa Naruto-kun, sampai kemari?"

"Ah?"

Naruto bingung dan perasaannya seakan hancur dengan pertanyaan Hinata.

"Ten-tentu aku kemari untuk menemuimu Hinata-chan. Aku ingin memastikan semuannya, pasti kau saat itu bicara seperti itu agar aku datang, iyakan?"

"Naruto-kun, kita sudah putus..."

"Ta-tapi..."

"Maaf.." ucap Hinta.

Naruto hanya bisa diam seakan membeku dengan keputusan sepihak dari Hinata yang tidak jelas.

'Putus. Kata-kata itu merubah semuanya menjadi mimpi yang sekedar ilusi semata.'

BERSAMBUNG

NEXT

BAGIAN KEDUAPULUH'LIMA


	25. 25

[ Pemilik Karakter Anime Naruto ]

[ Masashi Kishimoto ]

#Romance

#School

#Rated [ M = Dewasa ]

[ GUARDIAN ANGEL ]

BAGIAN

KEDUAPULUH'LIMA

\- Sebelumnya -

"Naruto-kun, kita sudah putus..."

"Ta-tapi..."

"Maaf.."

Naruto hanya bisa diam seakan membeku dengan keputusan sepihak Hinata yang tidak jelas.

'Putus. Kata-kata itu merubah semuanya menjadi mimpi yang sekedar ilusi semata.'

\- Pukul 08.30 malam -

"Pig.."

"Apalagi yang terjadi padamu heh?, apa gara-gara Uchiha bodoh itu?"

"He'em" balas Sakura.

Tring!

\- Messenge -

Sai : I Love You Ino-chan.

Ino : Hoaamm...

Ino melihat layar smartphone miliknya dengan tatapan bosan. Sakura yang duduk tepat dihadapan Ino dengan ekspresi lesu.

Di cafe yang tidak jauh dari apartemen Sakura mereka berdua saling mengobrol menghabiskan waktu tepatnya Sakura menceritakan semua masalahnya dan yang dia pikirkan kepada sahabat baiknya.

"Haaaaah!, dia sampai seperti itu? Kau menyerah saja, jidat!"

"Tapi.. Aku sangat mencintainya.." balas Sakura.

"Huuh.. Aku tidak bisa bicara lagi kalau kau seperti itu.." gumam Ino.

Tring!

\- Messenge -

Sai : ino-chan, aku serius..

Ino : Ooh..

"Pig, apa kau sedang sibuk?"

Mmm?, tidak ini hanya pesan nyasar.." gumam Ino, lalu dia kembali fokus dengan Sakura.

Taph.

Taph.

Taph.

Taph.

Pandangan pengunjung yang ada di cafe itu tertuju ke arah seorang pria yang kini sedang menuju arah Ino dan Sakura. Ino menelan ludah saat melihat Sai yang hanya tersenyum saat menuju ke arahnya.

Sakura menoleh ke arah yang Ino lihat. "Hmm.. Lumayan.." gumam Sakura.

"Ke-kenapa si perayu itu bisa disini?" kata batin Ino.

Sai tanpa basa-basi dengan polosnya duduk disebelah Ino dan menopang dagu dengan siku bertumpu di meja biru muda.

"Kau, kenapa bisa disini?"

"Mm.. Aku pakai Gps untuk mencarimu Ino-chan.." balas Sai.

"Gps Whattsapp ya?" gumam Sakura.

"Mm.." sahut Sai.

Ino melihat Sakura dengan serius.

"Jidat, apa maksudmu?"

"Pig, apa kau tidak tau kalau di Whattsapp bisa mencari lokasi tempat teman yang ada di kontak?"

"Sial.. Aku tidak tau.." gumam Ino sembari melirik Sai.

"Dia penguntit pro.." kata batin Ino.

Dengan perasaan canggung Ino masih berusaha mengobrol dengan Sakura. Dan mengabaikan kehadiran Sai yang sedang fokus melihat ekspresi Ino.

Sai membimbing Ino agar melihat ke arahnya dan menyingkirkan helaian rambut pirang pucat yang menutupi sebelah mata Ino.

"Benar-benar cantik," gumam Sai sembari mendekatkan jarak wajahnya.

Degh.

Sakura yang melihat kejadian yang terbilang romantis namun didepan umum itu membuatnya malu sendiri, sementara Ino hanya diam seakan luluh dengan perbuatan Sai Shimura.

"Hey! Kalian berdua jangan ciuman disini!" teriak pengunjung cafe. Dan Sai menghentikan apa yang dia lakukan.

Taph.

Taph.

Taph.

Taph.

"Pig!" teriak Sakura memanggil saat Ino langsung pergi dari tempat duduknya.

"Ino-chan lari lagi," gumam Sai.

Hey, kau keterlaluan itu tadi kelewatan bikin malu" ucap Sakura dengan tatap tegasnya ditujukan terhadap Sai.

"Mmm, apa iya.." balas Sai.

Ino menghentikan langkahnya saat tadinya berlari keluar dari cafe dan sampai didekat halte.

Ino melihat kontak pesannya yang sama sekali belum ada balas satupun sejak kemarin.

"Bakka.."

Ino mengotak-atik menu yang ada di aplikas Whattsapp dan menemukan untuk mencari lokasi teman kontaknya.

"Heehh.." gumam Ino terkejut.

Tring!

\- Messenge -

Sai : Ino-chan, maaf soal kejadian tadi.

Ino : brengsek kau!

\- Pukul 09.03 malam -

Ino menyetop taksi yang dia lihat. Ino memutuskan untuk kembali ke apartemen dan memilih untuk menyendiri saja. Dalam pikirnya hanyalah kapan Naruto pulang? Apa yang dia lalukakan dan apa dia berhasil membujuk Hinata agar kembali ke Konoha?

Saat didalam taksi, Ino hanya membalas pesan dari Sakura yang terus menanyai keadaannya. Sakura sangat tahu bahwa Ino memiliki perasaan khusus terhadap Naruto sejak SMA namun hingga sekarang selama tujuh tahun mereka lulus dari SMA. Ino sama sekali tidak pernah menerima balasan apapun dari Naruto yang memanglah sangat mencintai Hinata Hyuuga.

Ibarat yang sangat menyakitkan ketika yang kita 'cinta' sedang mencintai oranglain. 'Cinta' yang bertepuk sebelah tangan tidak terbalaskan dan dianggap sebagai teman sangatlah menyedihkan apalagi mencintainya dengan cara menunggu selama itu ditambah lagi mendapat penolakan secara tidak langsung.

Berjuta kali bersikap biasa saja dan mencoba untuk bersabar namun tiada hasilnya sangat membuat sedih tapi tekat dan niat membimbingnya agar tetap yakin dengan perasaannya cintanya itu.

Ino hanyalah wanita biasa, memiliki batas juga merasa lelah dengan cinta yang tidak jelas namun entah kenapa dia selalu bisa tersenyum dan bersikap kuat menjalani semua seakan dia tidak pernah kecewa karena cintanya terhadap Naruto seakan tidak memiliki batas.

"Jadi namanya Naruto Uzumaki?"

"Iya, jadi kau lebih baik menyerah saja.."

Sai mendengarkan cerita dari Sakura saat mereka berdua ada didalam taksi. Sai mendengar cerita tentang Ino yang awalnya tidak menyukai Naruto sampai dia mencintai Naruto. Sai hanya tersenyum tipis karena mendengar cerita itu. Sai mengingat saat dia tidak segaja bertemu dengan Ino didalam taksi tujuh tahun yang lalu.

"Jadi asal bicaraku waktu itu benar.. Dia menangis karena cinta yang tak terbalas.." kata batin Sai.

"Lebih baik kau menyerah, walaupun kau tertarik dengan Ino.." ujar Sakura.

"Kalau begini apa boleh buat, aku akan membuatnya mencintaiku." gumam Sai.

"Hah?, kau tidak menyerah?"

"Aku Sai Shimura, tidak ada kata menyerah dalam kamusku.."

"Hahaha.. Aku jadi ingat seseorang.."

"Maksudmu?"

"Ino sering bilang begitu. Aku tidak akan menyerah karena tidak ada kata menyerah dalam kamusku" ujar Sakura sembari menahan tawanya.

"Mungkin aku dan dia punya prinsip yang sama.." kata batin Sai. Saat dia melihat keluar dari balik kaca mobil taksi.

Tring!

Naruto : Ino, ada apa?

Ino : Akhirnya kau balas pesanku, kau sedang apa disana?, kabarmu baikkan bakka?

Naruto : Sangat baik..

Ino : I LOVE YOU

Naruto : Kau selalu saja...

Ino : Bakka yang tidak peka, aku mencintamu dasar bodoh kau cepat pulang!

Naruto : Aku tidak akan pulang sebelum bisa membawa

Hinata-chan kembali.

Ino : Dia selalu membuatku merasa iri...

Naruto : Aku sedang sibuk nanti ku balas lagi.

Ino : Oke, jaga dirimu Naru-kun.

Naruto : Iya, itu pasti kau juga sama jaga dirimu.

Ino : Sip.

Ino melihat layar smartphone nya dengan tatapan sayup. Bulir airmata membasahi pipi lalu dia hapus dengan punggung tangannya.

"Ganbatte Naru-kun.." kata batin Ino.

BERSAMBUNG

NEXT

BAGIAN

KEDUAPULUH'ENAM


	26. 26

[ Pemilik Karakter Anime Naruto ]

[ Masashi Kishimoto ]

#Romance

#School

#Rated [ M = Dewasa ]

[ GUARDIAN ANGEL ]

BAGIAN KEDUAPULUH'ENAM

\- Pukul 08.08 pagi -

"Sasuke-kun!"

"Kakoi!"

Di mall terbesar yang ada di Konoha. Sasuke sedang berjalan-jalan bersama Sakura yang kini menjadi assisten Uchiha muda itu. Sakura kelihatan kesusahan saat membawa barang dan pakaian yang Sasuke pilih.

"Be-beraaat..." gumam batin Sakura.

"Kau lambat sekali," gumam Sasuke, saat dia berhenti melangkah dan menoleh Sakura yang berada dibelakang.

"Maaf, tapi ini lumayan be-beraat" balas Sakura.

"Aku tidak menyangka, Sasuke-kun memintaku jadi assisten nya." kata batin Sakura.

Sasuke memandang remeh dengan mata kanan yang menatap tajam, surai hitam menutup mata kirinya. Style rambut yang terlihat cocok dengan karakter Uchiha yang sangat dingin itu membuat daya tarik tersendiri mengakibatkan pengunjung mall seperti tertarik untuk memperhatikan sosok Sasuke Uchiha itu.

Sakura membawa begitu banyak barang ditambah pakaian ber'merk mahal di kedua tangan didalam kantung. Sasuke hanya sesekali melirik sembari tersenyum penuh kepuasan menunjukkan bahwa dia sangat terhibur melihat kesusahan Sakura.

Saat mereka berdua keluar dari mall, Sakura meletakan barang belanjaan ke bagasi mobil dengan bantuan supir.

Sasuke dengan santainya masuk kedalam mobil. Sakura mulai ter'enggah-enggah mengatur nafas, saat dia ingin masuk langsung disambut tatap tajam Sasuke. Onyx hitam kelam mata kanan yang begitu mengerikan sampai membuat Sakura menelan ludahnya sendiri.

Glekh.

"Kau, naik taksi saja.." ucap Sasuke.

"Ba-baik.." balas Sakura lirih.

Sang supir hanya merasa kasihan sekaligus kagum dengan kesabaran Sakura yang diperlakukan seperti mainan tepatnya babu Uchiha.

"Tutup pintunya.."

"I-iya Sasuke-kun.."

Blamm.

Brummmm..

"Goblok dasar goblok, kau jidat sampai kapan kau mau jadi wanita yang goblok!"

Kata-kata yang sangat kasar itu membuat Sakura berbalik. Di depan pintu masuk mall, Ino menatap tajam sembari bersendekap angkuh.

"Pig, kata-katamu kelewatan!"

"Terserahku! Kau ini mau sampai kapan mengejar Uchiha sombong itu, kau semakin direndahkannya apa kau tidak sadar hah?!"

"Mau bagaimana lagi asalkan Sasuke-kun membutuhkanku.."

".. Terserahmu sajalah.. Dasar kepala batu.." gumam Ino.

Ino yang sejak tadi melihat Sakura bersama Sasuke. Ino sangat kesal dengan apa yang dia lihat namun Sakura melarangnya saat Ino mengirim pesan untuk menghampiri Sakura agar Sakura pergi dan jangan lagi menjadi budak bagi Sasuke.

Sakura menyetop taksi. Ino yang berdiri disebelah Sakura, kini dia melirik Sakura dengan tatapan simpati karena usaha Sakura sangat keras agar Sasuke berbalik untuk mencintainya, paling tidak ada harapan kecil agar Sakura mendapatkan balasan.

"Kau mau kemana sekarang?"

"Aku akan ke rumah Sasuke-kun, dia menyuruhku menyusul," balas Sakura lirih.

"Aku sampai ingin menangis melihatmu, jidat..."

"Pig, kau pasti ingat sejak SMA, Sasuke-kun selalu memilih sendirian walaupun begitu banyak yang mengangguminya. Kau ingat itukan?"

"Aku tidak ingat hal itu, kau saja yang berlebihan memujanya, dia itu hanya manusia, bukan dewa yang kau puja-puji dalan do'amu!" balas tegas Ino.

Ino menyuruh taksi yang berhenti untuk meninggalkan mereka berdua. Ino mengajak Sakura untuk ikut bersamanya. Di troatoar pejalan kaki depan pertokoan, mereka berdua hanya saling bicara ditengah kerumunan orang yang berlalu lalang.

Tring!

\- Messenge -

Sasuke : Lambat.

Sakura : Maaf Sasuke-kun aku ada sesuatu yang penting nanti aku akan segera kesana.

Sasuke : Hn, sudah.

"Cih, pesannya saja tidak jelas arahnya" gumam Ino saat melihat layar smartphone milik Sakura.

Sakura dan Ino adalah sahabat yang sangat dekat walapun terkadang mereka memanggil dengan cara saling mengejek tapi dibalik itu semua mereka saling menceritakan beban masing-masing. Ino hanya diam dan terus melihat kedepan diikuti oleh Sakura yang melakukan hal yang sama. Kelopak bunga sakura yang berserakan di trotoar tersapu angin hingga ke jalan aspal membuat mereka berdua tersenyum saat melihatnya.

"Jidat, kau terlindas ban mobil tu!"

"Kau mengejekku ya!"

"He'em, lucu tidak?"

"Sama sekali tidak lucu pig.."

Mereka berdua duduk ditempat duduk halte, tempat favorit kedua pasangan yang kini sedang jauh diluar kota Konoha dengan masalah yang berbeda.

Ino menarik nafas untuk menenangkan diri, sementara Sakura hanya diam bermain dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Tempat ini, tempat mereka berdua.."

"Hmm?, maksudmu apa pig?"

"Si bakka dan mata hantu mengerikan itu.." gumam Ino membalas.

"Mereka dulu sangat mesra, sampai kau kesal, haha.. Kau sampai marah, aku jadi pelampiasanmu... Huhh mengesalkan kalau di ingat lagi.." ucap Sakura.

"Aku harap mereka tidak akan bersatu lagi..."

"Hah?!, kau keterlaluan pig. Do'a mu sangat kelewatan!" ucap protes Sakura.

"Aku semakin mencintai, Naru-kun. Kau tidak akan mengerti karena kau bodoh.." ucap Ino sembari mengangkat tangan untuk merengangkan ototnya yang pegal.

"Aku mengerti. Aku juga memiliki cinta, bukan kau saja pig.."

"Oohh, iya aku lupa.."

"Iissshh.." gumam Sakura.

"Kau, sadar tidak kalau kita ini wanita paling aneh sedunia, karena mencintai seseorang yang tidak mencintai kita?"

"He'em, kau mungkin benar.. Kita ini aneh, sangat aneh. Aku sering berpikir seperti itu karena cinta pertama sampai-sampai aku lupa semuanya..." balas Sakura.

Taph.

Ino bersandar di pundak Sakura. Sakura hanya menahan tawanya karena melihat Ino sampai separah ini karena cinta dan rasa irinya terhadap Hinata yang lebih dipilih oleh Naruto.

"Semoga saja Naru-kun tidak bersamanya lagi.."

"Pig, kau jahat sekali.." gumam Sakura.

"Biar saja, semua wanita juga akan berdo'a hal kejam karena cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan.."

"Mungkin kau benar, tapi tetap saja salahkan?"

"He'em salah mungkin.." sahut Ino dengan nada suara yang malas.

"Hoaaaahhhh! Aku ingin bersandar di pundak si bakka!"

"Haha... Belum pernah ya?"

"Dia jahat, selalu bilang tempatku bersandar belum pulang!" balas Ino sembari uring-uringan tidak jelas.

Ino bersandar sambil melirik Sakura yang sedang memejamkan mata, Ino pun ikut memejamkan mata. Mereka berdua hanya berdo'a dalam batin masing-masing agar semuanya akan berjalan lebih baik. Dan ada jalan untuk mereka berdua melewati takdir cinta yang tak pernah ada kepastiannya.

Bis berhenti di halte. Mereka berdua terlelap tidak sadar bahwa bis telah sampai hingga berangkat pergi meninggalkan halte. Berberapa orang yang berada di halte memutuskan membiarkan kedua sahabat itu menghilangkan lelah yang bertumpuk-tumpuk memenuhi batinnya.

BERSAMBUNG

NEXT

BAGIAN KEDUAPULUH'TUJUH

Author : Bayangin aja jadi Ino atau Sakura pasti kalian ngerti, apalagi do'a jahat Ino bisa kita maklumi dari segi manusiawi..

Kali ini Senpai cuma buat tentang dua sahabat yang galau uhh kasihan juga, aslinya males nulis tapi biar pada paham cinta butuh kesabaran dan gak dianggap se'simple kayak membolak-balikkan telapak tangan yakan?


	27. 27

[ Pemilik Karakter Anime Naruto ]

[ Masashi Kishimoto ]

#Romance

#School

#Rated [ M = Dewasa ]

[ GUARDIAN ANGEL ]

BAGIAN KEDUAPULUH'TUJUH

Hanya kata maaf yang bisa aku katakan. Dan perasaan yang begitu menyiksa batiku yang aku dapatkan. Biarpun lisan ini berkata 'sekarang kita sudah putus dan tidak ada hubungan lagi.' Tapi percayalah sebenarnya cintaku hanya untukmu selamannya Naruto-kun..

Di taman belakang rumah sakit ada bangku panjang berbahan besi yang dicat berwarna putih. Naruto dan Hinata duduk bersama tanpa ada percakapan sedikitpun hingga 1 jam. Mereka berdua menatap lurus kedepan dengan pemandangan perawat dan pasainnya.

"Hinata-chan..."

Hinata yang merasa terpanggil, langsung menoleh ke arah kiri. Sepasang mata saling memandang seakan saling bertanya..

"Iya, Naruto-kun.."

"A-aku baru diterima kerja di kota Iwagakure ini, aku akan tinggal disini..."

"Naruto-kun, aku senang mendengarnya. Kau pasti akan sangat sibuk.."

Bunga sakura berguguran tertiup angin juga menandakan akhir dari musim bunga sakura yang bermekaran itu akan selesai seminggu kedepan. Satu kelopak bunga sakura mendarat di telapak tangan Naruto. Dia menatap sendu telapak tangannya.

"Aku mencintaimu..."

Naruto bergumam lirih. Hinata yang mendengarnya merasakan dampak yang teramat dalam terasa sangat sesak dan ngilu di dadanya.

"Naruto-kun.."

Hinata menyentuh pipi kiri Naruto. Hinata menatap dengan tatapan yang sangat damai juga senyum tipis yang terlihat manis. Naruto membalas senyuman itu sambil menyentuh punggung tangan Hinata.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu.." kata batin Hinata.

"Maaf Naruto-kun, tolong lupakan aku.. Kau harus kembali ke Konoha. Iruka-san pasti akan sangat khawatir padamu.." ucap Hinata.

"Aku tidak akan pulang jika

Hinata-chan tidak ikut bersamaku! Kita selalu bersama dan berjanji akan terus bersama selamannya!" ujar Naruto.

"Lupakan itu hanya janji..."

"Hinata-chan! Kau kenapa berubah seperti ini?, mana dirimu yang aku kenal dulu?, kembalilah seperti dulu! Hinata yang selalu ada didekatku. Dan selalu saja malu tanpa sebab juga ragu dalam bertindak!" ucap tegas dari Naruto.

"Jangan memaksa jika Hinata-chan tidak ingin kembali.

Kau Naruto Uzumaki pulanglah.."

Toneri menghampiri mereka berdua yang sedang duduk bersama. Hinata menatap sendu ke arah Toneri yang terlihat semakin pucat.

"Toneri-kun, apa kau tidak apa-apa?, ayo kita kembali ke ruanganmu" kata Hinata sembari mengajak Toneri kembali.

"Hinata-chan kau harus tegaskan pada mantan kekasihmu ini.." ujar Toneri.

"Tapi.."

"Jangan ragu lagi" ujar Toneri.

Toneri yang berdiri disebelah Hinata. Dia hanya tersenyum tipis dengan tangan yang membelai surai hitam milik Hinata. Hinata hanya memejamkan mata sambil menutup erat bibirnya.

"Hinata-chan..." kata batin Naruto.

Naruto hanya bisa terdiam tak mampu berkata hanya melihat yang di cinta kini sedang disebelah oranglain. Hinata mulai membungkukan badan sembari merapatkan mulut.

Naruto yang masih duduk di bangku, dia hanya bisa membulatkan mata setelah mendengar ucapan Hinata.

"Naruto-kun, aku mohon padamu tinggalkan kami berdua. Aku sangat mencintai Toneri-kun.. Maaf aku mengecewakanmu.."

"Kau dengar itu?, Naruto Uzumaki?

Hinata-chan sangat mencintaiku, lebih baik kau pulang saja percuma kau ada disini hanya sebagai penganggu hubungan kami.." ujar Toneri ke Naruto.

Naruto beranjak dari duduknya. Dan mengulurkan tangan kanan kepada Toneri. Hinata yang melihat kejadian itu, dia hanya bisa menatap sendu ke arah Naruto yang kini sedang tersenyum ceria seakan semua baik-baik saja.

Toneri menjabat tangan Naruto. Naruto mulai menarik nafas mencoba untuk menenangkan dirinya.

"Hinata-chan itu teman pertamaku di SMA. Dia sangat pemalu tidak memiliki teman sama sepertiku. Dia itu selalu saja malu-malu seperti anak kecil. Tolong jaga dia untukku karena selain teman pertamaku, dia juga cinta pertamaku.

Aku Naruto Uzumaki sangat mencintai Hinata Hyuuga selamannya. Tolong jaga

Hinata-chan milikku yang berharga."

Toneri sedikit terkejut lalu dia mengangguk paham.

"Dia sangat luarbiasa.." kata batin Toneri.

Hinata hanya menunduk lemas menatap kosong.

Naruto berbalik untuk melangkah pergi sambil memasukan kedua tangan kedalam saku celana.

Dia mengeretakan gigi erat hingga gemeretak kasar. Airmata terus mengalir seakan tidak dapat terbendung.

"Hinata-chan, apa kau menyesal dengan permintanku ini lagi?"

"Aku sangat menyesal..." balas lirih Hinata, sontak membuat Toneri terkejut dalam batinnya.

"Kejar dia..." ucap Toneri.

"Toneri-kun?"

"Kita putus, kejar dia... Aku sadar seperti apapun keinginanku untuk memiliki Hinata-chan, jika kau menangis apa untungnya bagiku. Aku kalah darinya.. Sakitku ini hanya pura-pura, aku membayar dokter dan pucatku juga hanya make up."

Plak!

Toneri langsung bungkam setelah mendapat tamparan dari Hinata.

"Kau jahat! Kau sungguh mengerikan! Aku pikir semua ini nyata, aku sampai takut setengah mati. Dan sampai berbuat sebodoh ini!" ucap tegas Hinata sebelum pergi untuk mengejar Naruto.

Taph.

Taph.

Taph.

Taph.

Tring!

\- Messenge -

Hinata : Naruto-kun, kau dimana sekarang?

Naruto membaca pesan di smartphone miliknya dengan perasaan yang tidak menentu.

"Bukannya sudah di blok?" kata batin Naruto lalu melihat chat Whattsapp nya telah tidak di blokir.

Naruto : Aku ada di halte. Aku memilih untuk pulang..

Hinata : Lalu pekerjaan barumu?

Naruto : Aku berhenti baru saja sms bos ku..

Hinata meminta Naruto untuk tetap menunggu di halte karena ada yang ingin dibicarakan.

Naruto duduk bersandar ditempat duduk halte sambil melihat kendaraan yang melintas. 3 menit kemudian yang Naruto tunggu kini sedang menuju ke arahnya.

Naruto beranjak dari duduknya. Senyum yang ramah dia perlihatkan sangat terlihat bahagia tanpa beban sedikitpun.

"Hinata-chan, apa ada kata perpisahan?, aku pikir kau tidak ingin bicara padaku lagi. Selamat ya... Aku ikut senang..."

"Hiks... Maaf... Maaf Naruto-kun.."

Naruto mendekat dan mengelus rambut Hinata. Hinata terus terisak sambil berkata maaf tanpa henti, Naruto menghela nafas berat.

"Apapun yang Hinata-chan pilih aku ikut senang, Hinata-chan. Kau sudah dewasa jadi berhentilah menangis ya?"

Srk.

"Dia tidak sakit, dia membohongiku! Hikss.. Aku berbuat semua ini karena kasihan jika tidak menerima keinginan terakhirnya.. Hiks maaf... Hikss... Naruto-kun.." kata Hinata sambil memeluk Naruto.

Naruto membalas pelukan. Dan berbisik pelan untuk menenangkan Hinata dari tangisnya.

"Ayo, kita pulang sayang.."

"I-iya" jawab gugup Hinata lalu Naruto menahan tawanya karena sikap gugup Hinata kembali.

Mereka memutuskan untuk kembali ke apartemen. Hinata meminta Naruto untuk datang ke apartemennya. Dan Naruto menerima dengan senang hati.

Saat malam hari pukul 08.45 malam Naruto datang ke apartemen Hinata. Mereka berdua pun memutuskan menonton film horror yang langsung membuat Naruto gemetar ketakutan karena melihat film.

"Han-hantuuuuu!"

"Naruto-kun?!, apa kau takut?"

"Aku takut hantu" balas Naruto yang sedang bersandar di pundak, sekaligus memeluk Hinata.

Hinata menganti film horror dengan film drama yang langsung mengakibatkan pria berambut pirang pendek, bernama Naruto Uzumaki mengantuk. Dan bersandar di pundak Hinata.

"Grrreeerrhh.."

"Eh, tidur?" gumam Hinata sambil membelai rambut pirang Naruto.

"Naruto-kun tidurlah yang nyenyak. Naruto-kun masih sama seperti dulu..." gumam Hinata.

BERSAMBUNG

NEXT

BAGIAN KEDUAPULUH'DELAPAN


	28. 28

[ Pemilik Karakter Anime Naruto ]

[ Masashi Kishimoto ]

#Romance

#School

#Rated [ M = Dewasa ]

[ GUARDIAN ANGEL ]

BAGIAN KEDUAPULUH'DELAPAN

Semakin aku berlari untuk mengejarmu. 'Kenapa kau semakin begitu jauh?' Sasuke Uchiha. Dia seseorang yang tak bisa ku gapai dengan kedua tangan ini kenapa? Dan kenapa diriku begitu mengharapkannya untuk melihat dan bekata bahwa dia 'mencintaiku juga?'

\- Pukul 10.56 pagi. -

"Kau kenapa?"

"Aku sedang berpikir."

Di toko bunga Yamanaka, Sakura sedang bekerja bersama Ino. Mereka berdua sudah hampir satu tahun menjalankan pekerjaan sebagai pejual bunga di toko kecil dekat jalan utama menuju jalan kota Konoha.

"Hari ini sepi ya.." gumam Sakura, kini sedang memperhatikan bunga ter'susun rapi dengan pot berwarna putih bergaris-garis hitam.

"Biasanyakan seperti ini, dasar kau ini da-ada saja jidat!" sahut Ino yang sedang berada di dekat mesin kasir.

"Arrrrkkhhh!"

Sakura menoleh ke arah Ino saat Ino berteriak dengan tangan yang memegang smartphone. Raut wajah Ino terlihat sedang depresi tiba-tiba.

"Pig, kau kenapa?"

"Naru-kun bersama si mata hantu lagi! Ini lihat foto mereka bedua!"

"Mesranya mereka berdua selalu bikin iri sejak SMA..." gumam Sakura sembari melihat layar smartphone milik Ino. Ino mendegus kesal saat mendengar kata-kata Sakura, yang semakin membuat Ino ingin meledakan amarahnya.

"Pig, kau tidak apakan?"

Ino menarik nafas. Dan pergi meninggalkan Sakura. Sakura hanya diam saat Ino membuka pintu toko untuk keluar. "Hari ini kita tutup lebih awal ..." ucap Ino.

Sakura yang mendapat permintaan untuk menutup toko lebih awal. Dia hanya bisa menuruti perintah sahabatnya itu tanpa protes sedikitpun. Sakura paham yang dialami Ino yang pasti dia merasa sangat sedih karena harapannya semakin hilang perlahan.

Tring!

Sakura yang baru selesai menutup pintu toko. Dia mendapatkan pesan masuk Whattsapp dari 'Sasuke' yang memintanya untuk datang setelah pekerjaan Sakura selesai.

\- Messenge -

Sasuke : Berhenti dari pekerjaanmu itu, kau semakin membuatku repot. Dan bosan.

Sakura : Maaf Sasuke-kun, tapi aku tidak bisa membuat sahabatku kerepotan sendirian.

Sasuke : Cih!

Sakura berhenti menjadi assisten Sasuke. Dan kembali untuk membantu Ino namun Sakura tetap mau membantu Sasuke walaupun tidak sepenuhnya karena kesibukannya membantu Ino bekerja di toko bunga.

Di kediaman megah keluarga Uchiha. Sasuke telihat kesal sambil melihat layar smartphone. Itachi yang kini sedang berdiri disebelah Sasuke, dia hanya tersenyum saat melihat tingkah aneh adiknya.

"Kau masih bermain dengannya ya?"

"Hnn," sahut Sasuke.

"Berhentilah menjadikan wanita polos itu sebagai hiburanmu.."

"Tech, kau diam saja Nii. Aku masih ingin menghilangkan rasa bosanku" kata Sasuke.

"Mm.. Baiklah terserahmu saja, asal jangan jadikan dia sebagai pelarian.."

Sasuke menatap datar saat menoleh ke arah kanan sembari tersenyum tipis. Itachi melihat ekspresi Sasuke yang langsung disambut dengan hela'an nafas berat dari Itachi.

Sakura menunggu Sasuke di pintu gerbang luar kediaman rumah Uchiha yang megah memanjakan mata bagi yang melihatnya, namun tidak untuk Sakura yang berada diluar gerbang. Mobil berwarna hitam jenis BMW menuju pintu yang mulai terbuka lebar dengan otomatis. Mobil itu berhenti didekat Sakura yang hanya bisa diam sambil melihat mobil itu.

"Masuklah.." kata Sasuke, setelah membuka pintu belakang mobil. Sakura melangkah ragu dengan perasaan yang gugup karena takut dengan tatapan Sasuke seolah melihat dengan cara penuh kebencian seperti pembunuh berdarah dingin.

Mobil mulai melaju keluar dari area kediaman Uchiha. Sakura hanya bisa melihat keluar jendela mobil sebagai penutup rasa takutnya yang diikuti perasaan tidak nyaman. Sasuke melirik sekilas ke arah Sakura yang seperti sedang melamunkan sesuatu.

"Nanti aku membayarmu dengan jumblah yang banyak.." ujar Sasuke.

"Haruno, apa kau tuli?"

"Maaf.."

"Hnn."

"Kenapa dada ku terasa sesak? ..." gumam batin Sakura.

Tujuan Sasuke adalah pergi ke villa yang menjadi milik keluarga Uchiha. Disana tempat yang begitu indah dengan pemandangan alam yang sunggung indah. Saat perjalanan selama 1 jam, Sasuke dan Sakura hanya diam tidak membicara apapun walau Sakura ingin bertanya 'kita akan kemana dan dimana ini?' Sakura hanya bisa menyimpan berbagai pertanyaan yang mungkin ingin dia ucapkan.

Saat memasuki area villa. Sakura hanya tersenyum senang karena begitu banyak bermacam jenis bunga di halaman depan villa yang seperti taman di negeri dongeng. Villa yang begitu menenangkan hati dan membuat rasa damai yang sangat dalam meski sempat ada perasaan sedih dalam benak Sakura Haruno.

Villa yang cukup besar dengan model klasik nuansa abad pertengahan zaman abad Konoha itu sangat unik sampai-sampai Sakura berpikir tentang zaman para samurai dan ninja begitu banyak khayalan yang memutari pikirannya.

"Apa benar ini villa?, benar-benar seperti bangunan abad pertengahan saja." kata batin Sakura.

Seorang wanita yang sebagai pengurus villa. Dia langsung menyambut Sasuke dan Sakura dengan ramah, disusul 5 pelayan wanita yang mengenakan pakaian kimono. "Selama datang kembali Sasuke-sama.." kata pelayan yang menyambut.

Wanita bersurai merah, mengenakan kaca mata. Dia melihat ke arah Sakura yang kini sedang tersenyum untuk membalas senyuman yang melihatnya. "Sasuke-sama, apa ini kekasih anda?"

"Bukan. Karin temani aku jalan-jalan" kata Sasuke.

"Baik. Sasuke-sama" balas yang bernama Karin sembari membungkuk menerima perintah.

Di belakang villa ada taman yang luas dihiasi bunga dan pohon sakura yang telah berguguran dengan sedikit bunga sakura yang tersisa menghias pohon. Karin menuntun Sasuke dan Sakura menikmati keindahan taman itu, Sasuke bersikap biasa sambil melihat suasana disana dengan ekspresi dingin khas nya.

"Kenapa anda melamun saja?"

"Eh, maaf aku sedang merasa takjub dengan taman ini" ucap Sakura membalas pertanyaan Karin yang menyadarkan Sakura dari lamunannya.

Di jalan setapak berlantai batukoral mereka bertiga kini sedang menikmati keindahan alam, sinar matahari yang melewati selah dedaunan sekilas menyilaukan mata. Sakura terlihat senang dengan tempat itu, dia merasakan kedamaian dan merasa bahwa dunia begitu sangat indah.

Sasuke berhenti melangkah, berbalik untuk melihat Sakura yang seketika itu juga menunduk. Karin yang melihat sikap Sakura yang begitu kaku, membuat wanita bersurai merah itu sedikit tersenyum.

"Nanti malam kau harus temani, aku Haruno." kata Sasuke.

"Te-temani?" gumam Sakura bingung.

"Saya akan menyiapkan semuannya" sahut Karin dibalas senyum dari Sasuke.

Sakura hanya bingung tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Sasuke dan Karin yang sepertinya akan menyiapkan sesuatu yang penting.

"Temani?, nanti malam?" gumam dalam batin Sakura dengan perasaan cemas.

BERSAMBUNG

NEXT

BAGIAN KEDUAPULUH

'SEMBILAN

Author : Bagian selanjutnya...

Lanjutannya, sabar ya .


	29. 29

[ Pemilik Karakter Anime Naruto ]

[ Masashi Kishimoto ]

#Romance

#School

#Rated [ M = Dewasa ]

[ GUARDIAN ANGEL ]

"Nanti malam kau harus temani, aku Haruno." kata Sasuke.

"Te-temani?" gumam Sakura bingung.

"Saya akan menyiapkan semuannya" sahut Karin dibalas senyum dari Sasuke.

Sakura hanya bingung tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Sasuke dan Karin yang sepertinya akan menyiapkan sesuatu yang penting.

"Temani?, nanti malam?" gumam dalam batin Sakura dengan perasaan cemas.

BAGIAN KEDUAPULUH

'SEMBILAN

\- Pukul 12.12 siang. -

"Maksud Sasuke-kun tadi apa ya?"

Sakura bergumam dalam batin. Dan mulai menyantap hidangan makan siang yang tersusun rapi di meja kayu jati berwarna coklat. Karin yang berdiri tidak jauh dari meja makan. Dia memperhatikan Sakura dengan detail, sementara Sasuke yang duduk disebelah Sakura. Sasuke hanya sekilas melirik lalu menyantap makan siangnya.

"Hnn, kau melamun.." gumam Sasuke seakan bertanya.

Sakura melihat ke arah Sasuke dengan senyum sebagai balasannya. Sakura mulai ragu untuk bersikap berlebihan lagi karena perasaan takut akan kecewa membuatnya sadar.

Di meja makan terhidang, sup miso dan ikan panggang, serta serangkaian lauk. Dan acar, kedelai fermentasi ditemani segelas teh hijau hangat.

Sakura sangat menikmati hidangan yang terbilang sederhana mengikuti suasana villa yang benar-benar terlihat klasik.

Srppth..

"Segar.. Hangat.." kata Sakura, setelah menyeruput teh hijau hangat.

Sasuke beranjak dari duduknya. Dan melangkah untuk meninggalkan ruangmakan. Karin menghampiri Sasuke yang hanya melirik sekilas. "Sasuke-sama, apa anda ingin istirahat?, saya sudah merapikan kamar anda," ujar Karin.

"Hnn, terimakasih. Kau ajak Haruno untuk pergi ke kamarnya."

"Baik. Sasuke-sama, saya mengerti" balas Karin.

"Haruno-san, saya akan mengantar anda ke kamar untuk istirahat.."

"Ja-jadi serius aku akan menginap?, disini?" kata Sakura bertanya.

"Iya. Haruno-san, akan ber'malam di villa ini, apa anda tidak suka?"

"Bu-bukannya begitu. Aku hanya saja tidak membawa pakaian ganti jika sampai menginap.."

"Kalau masalah itu sudah pelayan yang siapkan" ucap Karin.

Karin mengantar Sakura menuju kamar yang sudah disiapkan untuk Sakura beristirahat. Kamar yang terbilang luas. Dan begitu banyak buku disekelilingnya juga pemandangan yang menenangkan hati terlihat dari luar jendela kamar itu.

"Kamar yang nyaman. Aku seperti masuk ke dunia yang berbeda saja" gumam Sakura, saat dia memperhatikan seisi ruangan.

"Haruno-san, suka kamar ini?"

"Iya, aku sangat suka." balas Sakura.

"Haruno-san, saya pamit dulu. Jika anda membutuhkan sesuatu bisa mencari saya atau pelayan yang ada" ujar Karin.

"Maaf namamu, Karin kan?, apa kau pengawas pelayan disini? Aku berpikir kau sangat bijak padahal kita kelihatan se'umuran?"

"Iya bisa dikatankan begitu. Saya pamit dulu Haruno-san.."

"I-iya.. Daa.."

Setelah Karin meninggalkan ruangan kamar Sakura. Dia menuju tempat Sasuke berada yaitu taman belakang villa. Karin sedikit tersenyum tapi menatap tajam lurus kedepan. "Sasuke-sama kurang pintar memilih kekasih.." gumam dalam batin Karin, saat dia melangkah menuju taman.

Sakura melihat keluar jendela, senyum yang manis tercipta saat sepasang mata melihat sesuatu yang menarik. Sakura masih penasaran ada apa nanti malam? Dan apa Sasuke akan bersikap buruk lagi?

"Sasuke-sama, lama tidak datang ke villa ini. Saya sangat senang,"

Sasuke menoleh untuk melihat kebelakang. Saat dia duduk menikmati taman berhiaskan begitu banyak bunga dan pohon sakura yang menyisakan sediki bunga sakura. Begitu banyak kelopak bunga berserakan dirumput. Sasuke melihat kelopak bunga itu tertiup angin.

"Sasuke-sama, apa yang anda pikirkan?"

"Kau banyak bicara. Aku sedang bosan" kata Sasuke.

Sasuke duduk di kursi kayu jati ber'cat cokelat sembari menikmati teh hijau hangat. Karin hanya diam, berdiri disebelah Sasuke.

"Apa mainanku yang baru sudah istirahat?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ya ampun mainan lagi ya.." gumam Karin.

"Hnn.."

Tring!

\- Messenge -

Ino : Jidat! Kau dimana!

Sakura : Di villa milik Sasuke-kun.

Ino : Haaaah! Kau bersama dia lagi!

Sakura mendapat beribu ceramah dari Ino lewat chat Whattsapp. Sakura hanya menghela nafas saat membalas chat, saat dirinya berbaring di ranjang empuk berselimut, seprai berwarna putih bercorak pink.

"Goblok!" suara Ino terdengar dari smartphone Sakura.

"Adduuh telingaku sakit jangan teriak!, saat telphone pig!"

"Biarin! Biar, kau kapok! Biar pikiranmu terbuka dasar jidat, goblok!"

Tuuuth!

Sakura mematikan telphone nya, saat Ino mulai emosi dengan kata-kata kasar yang jadi kebiasaannya.

"Aku tidak goblok. Pig!, yang goblok! Itu kau, pig... Dia tidak mengerti apapun dasar babi hutan betina!" Gumam Sakura tidak karuan.

\- Pukul 07.45 malam. -

Tanpa terasa siang pun menjadi malam. Sasuke menyuruh Karin untuk membawa Sakura ke ruangan utama. Disana Sasuke menunggu dengan tidak sabar, sesampainya Sakura di ruangan utama. Karin hanya berdiri disebelah sofa tempat duduk Sasuke.

"Kau berteman baik dengan yang bernama Naruto bukan?" tanya Sasuke yang tidak seperti biasanya.

"Iya, Sasuke-kun aku cukup dekat dengannya.." balas Sakura.

"Hn, bagus. Aku minta bantuanmu" ucap Sasuke.

"Bantuan?"

"Karin.." gumam Sasuke.

Karin yang merasa dipanggil menyodorkan koper berwarna hitam dengan jumblah uang yang sangat banyak didalamnya.

"I-ini untuk apa?, uang sebanyak ini?" gumam Sakura.

"Sasuke-sama ingin Haruno-san ke Iwagakure. Dan berpura-pura mencintai yang bernama Naruto itu. Dan ini sebagai uang muka," ujar Karin.

"Sasuke-kun, jadi karena ini-."

"Cih! Kau mau menolak?" sahut Sasuke asal menebak.

"Saya tidak menyangka

Sasuke-sama sampai seperti ini karena wanita. Jadi Haruno-san tolong bantu Sasuke-sama, agar semua lancar. Saya tau ini berat tapi saya mohon bantuan anda.." ucap Karin panjang lebar.

"A-aku tidak mungkin bisa melakukannya. Itu mustahil,

Sasuke-kun kau tau sendiri Naruto dan Hinata saling cinta-."

"Cih!, omongkosong," sahut Sasuke.

"Hn, kalau kau bisa membuat mereka berdua putus, aku akan menikahimu, tapi jadi Istri keduaku nanti.." gumam Sasuke disusul senyum iblis khas nya.

Degh!

Sakura hanya menunduk lalu dia menatap tegas sembari mengeretakan gigi karena kesal dengan semua yang dia dengar.

"Aku tidak peduli lagi denganmu!"

Sakura beranjak dari duduknya. Dan pergi untuk meninggalkan Sasuke.

Sasuke meminta Karin agar menyuruh supir agar mengantar Sakura pulang.

"Mainan sampah.." gumam dalam batin Sasuke yang merasa kesal karena rencanannya gagal.

Karin mengantar Sakura sampai mobil saat Sakura masuk ke dalam mobil, Karin hanya tersenyum. Dan mengucapkan. "Haruno-san, pikirkan lagi keinginan Sasuke-sama.."

"Aku pulang dulu, sampai jumpa Karin.."

"Iya, sampai jumpa.. Saya senang mengenal anda Haruno-san.."

Karin melihat mobil itu pergi. Dia hanya sedikit tersenyum sambil kembali ke dalam villa.

"Haruno-san, menyukai

Sasuke-sama. Maaf tapi mimpi ada batasnya.." gumam Karin.

BERSAMBUNG

NEXT

BAGIAN TIGAPULUH


	30. 30

[ Pemilik Karakter Anime Naruto ]

[ Masashi Kishimoto ]

#Romance

#School

#Rated [ M = Dewasa ]

[ GUARDIAN ANGEL ]

BAGIAN TIGAPULUH

'Namaku Sasori Akasuna. Kelas 3 SMA Iwagakure, usia ku baru 17 tahun, jalan 18. Aku hanya memiliki satu teman dalam hidupku dia adalah Deidara.'

"Woy! Bray!"

"Lambat sekali..."

"Sorry, bray.."

Siswa remaja, bersurai merah dan pirang panjang. Mereka berdua terlihat sangat akhrab. Keduanya melihat penuh tanya kepada seorang wanita yang baru saja memasuki gerbang sekolah.

"Bray, kelihatanya gosip ada Sensei baru itu benar" kata Deidara.

"Mm, sepertinya begitu. Sensei baru kelihatannya payah.." gumam Sasori.

Guru baru yang mereka berdua lihat adalah Hinata Hyuuga yang memilih tinggal di Iwagakure. Hinata yang ingin menjadi guru mendapat dukungan oleh Naruto Uzumaki yang ikut tinggal di Iwagakure.

Ding. Dung. Ding. Dung.

Bel kelas pelajara pertama sudah dimulai. Sasori dan Deidara yang duduk bersebelahan, mereka terlihat sangat bosan saat Hinata yang menjadi guru sedang memperkenalkan diri.

"Oit! Sensei, apa anda sudah punya kekasih?" tanya Deidara sembari berdiri mengangkat tangan kanan.

"Dasar iseng.." gumam Sasori.

"Ke-kenapa kau tanya hal semacam itu?" sahut Hinata.

"Sensei, abaikan saja dia. Deidara itu hanya siswa yang aneh.." gumam Yahiko sembari terkekeh kecil.

"Yahiko jangan seperti itu, kasihan Dei.." ucap Konan yang duduk sebelah Yahiko.

"Yahiko selalu saja begitu.." gumam Nagato

"Murid-murid semuanya!, apa Sensei boleh mulai pelajarannya sekarang?, bisa kalian serius sedikit?" ucap Hinata tiba-tiba kepada semua murid yang ada di kelas 3-A.

"Langsung saja mulai Sensei!" sahut Yahiko. Konan hanya terkekeh geli mendengarnya. Nagato hanya tersenyum tipis begitu juga dengan Hinata yang mendengar sahutan Yahiko.

"Bray, nanti kita bolos yuk?" ucap pelan Deidara ke Sasori.

"Boleh dipelajaran kedua ya?"

"Mantaaap! Aku suka gayamu bray!" kata Deidara.

"Girang sekali..." gumam Sasori.

Sementara Naruto sedang asik malas-malasan saat didekat mesin kasir. Mini market yang terlihat cukup sepi dengan satu pembeli.

"Lama sekali memilihnya.." gumam Naruto.

Tring!

\- Messenge -

Ino : Bakka balaslah!

Naruto : Aku sibuk...

Ino : Asshh! Kau ini mengesalkan.

Naruto memasukan smartphone ke dalam saku kemeja putih pakaiannya. Naruto merasa tidak enak hati karena Hinata sempat melihat chat Whatsapp miliknya.

"Lama-lama aku blok juga kau Ino! Membuatku ngeri saja, kalau

Hinata-chan sedih aku yang repot nanti.." gumam Naruto sembari melihat ke arah jendela.

Ino mendegus kesal karena tidak mendapatkan balasan pesan selama 5 menit. Sai hanya mengintip layar smartphone milik Ino yang dipenuhi begitu banyak chat pertanyaan.

"Kasihannya Ino yang cantik diabaikan..." gumam Sai.

"Diam! Kau membuatku tambah kesal saja!" ucap ketus Ino.

Di toko bunga Yamanaka, Sai sedang duduk dekat tempat kasir yang dijaga oleh Ino. Sai hanya tersenyum dengan tatapan penuh binar menatap Ino yang terlihat menghindari tatapan Sai.

"Kau jangan melihatku terus!"

"Kau sangat cantik. Aku suka melihatmu" balas Sai asal menjawab.

Sementara Sakura libur untuk bekerja. Dan mengurung diri di kamar apartemen miliknya. Dia sangat sedih karena mengingat kejadian kemarin begitu sangat menyiksa batinnya. Sakura menghusap linang airmata yang membasahi pipi. Dia mencoba berpikir jernih, untuk menghilangkan cintanya terhadap Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun, jahat. Aku harus merelakannya, tapi itu tidak mungkin karena sama saja aku menyerah.." kata batin Sakura.

Ding. Dung. Ding. Dung. Ding. Dung. Ding. Dung.

Jam istirahat selesai dan jam pelajaran keduapun dimulai. Sasori dan Deidara bolos dari pelajaran kedua, mereka kini sedang ada area luar sekolah tepatnya belakang sekolah di bukit kecil yang begitu banyak pepohonan rindang.

"Uwaaahh! Aku merasa hidup bray!"

Bugh.

Deidara merebahkan diri

dire-rumputan sementara Sasori hanya duduk santai, bersandar di pohon. Angin semilir-semilir menerpa tubuh dan rasa sejuk dapat sangat terasa walaupun matahari mulai terik.

Tar! Tar! Tar! Tar!

"Weehh! Sugoi!" gumam Deidara dengan polosnya menyalakan petasan yang dia asal lempar sembari berbaring.

"Kau masih saja suka, mainan jadul seperti itu?" gumam Sasori.

"Biarpun jadul tetap keren bray. Gini-gini walau petasannya kecil kalau tetap dipegang-buuummmm!, tanganpun akan meledak! Hahahaha.." ujar Deidara panjang lebar dan riang.

"Dasar kekanak-kanakan.." gumam batin Sasori.

"Bray, kau ingat saat masih kelas 1 SD tidak? Kau, aku takut-takut dengan petasan sampai nangis ketakutan, hihihi... Kau pecundang sekali..." kata Sasori.

"Jangan kau ungkit cerita memalukan itu.." sahut Sasori.

"Cieee.. Nangis" ledek Deidara.

"Mulai..."

"Cieee.. Cieee.."

"Woi! Kalian berdua!"

Sasori dan Deidara menoleh kebelakang karena ada yang memanggil mereka berdua. Yahiko kini sedang bersama Hinata yang terlihat kesal karena ulah Sasori dan Deidara membolos di jam pelajaran kedua. Biarpun bukan Hinata yang mengajar di jam kedua namun Hinata adalah wali kelas mereka.

"Hah! Ada Sensei yang sangat big! Anunya!" ucap asal Deidara disambut tatap datar dari Sasori dan Yahiko.

"Mulut sampah.." gumam Sasori dan Yahiko bersamaan.

"Kalian berdua cepat kembali ke sekolah. Dan langsung ke ruang guru!" ucap tegas Hinata.

"Yaahh! Dihukumlah sudah kita ini bray!" gumam Deidara.

Sasori hanya diam dan beranjak bangun dari duduknya. Deidara hanya mengangkat bahu lalu mengikuti Sasori.

"Mampus makan tu bolos" kata Yahiko, langsung mendapatkan tatap horror dari Deidara.

"Kau yang memberitahu, Sensei ya?, dasar mulut sampah!" ucap Deidara.

"Bodoh amatlah.." balas Yahiko.

Hinata memberi begitu banyak ceramah untuk Sasori dan Deidara. Yahiko tersenyum puas melihat mereka berdua mengangguk-angguk dan membungkuk meminta maaf. Saat perjalanan menuju kembali ke sekolah. Deidara terlihat lesu karena saat merogoh saku celana, petasan yang dia bawa habis tak tersisa.

Sasori hanya melihat datar, karena Deidara kelihatan seperti zombie pucat. "Petasanku habis tidak kerenlah.." gumam Deidara.

"Namamu, Deidara kan?, mulai besok jangan membawa petasan lagi" ucap Hinata.

"Haaah! Sensei apa kau ingin merengut kehidupan indahku dengan hukuman yang begitu kejam. Aku bisa kehilangan arah dan tujuan hidupku pun sirnah tanpa petasan kawai ku yang begitu- attt aduuh!"

Hinata langsung menjewer Deidara. Sasori dan Yahiko hanya menatap datar karena sempat mendengar kata-kata yang menjijikan dari Deidara.

"Kau ini sangat nakal ya?, kau akan mendapat hukuman kalau seperti itu dan suka membolos, apa kau tidak memikirkan masa depanmu Deidara?, ini juga berlaku untukmu Sasori." ujar Hinata.

Sasori dan Deidara langsung bungkam mendengar kata-kata Hinata. Yahiko tersenyum puas dan kagum dengan guru yang baru yang bijak dalam bertutur kata.

BERSAMBUNG

NEXT

BAGIAN TIGAPULUH SATU


	31. 31

[ Pemilik Karakter Anime Naruto ]

[ Masashi Kishimoto ]

#Romance

#School

#Rated [ M = Dewasa ]

[ GUARDIAN ANGEL ]

BAGIAN TIGAPULUH SATU

\- Pukul. 08.32 malam -

Iruka hanya diam tertunduk lesu saat dirinya merasa kesepian karena tidak ada kehadiran Naruto dalam keseharian.

"Naruto, ayah kesayanganmu ini kesepian! Dasar anak mengesalkan" gumam Iruka.

Iruka mengeluh sambil menggonta-ganti channel TV nya. Dia terus mengkhawatirkan, Naruto yang kini telah tinggal di Iwagakure.

Ting! Nung!

Suara bel terdengar nyaring di ruko beranjak dari duduknya dekat televisi. Dia menuju pintu keluar apartemen saat membuka pintu, terlihat sosok Ino kini sedang bersama Sakura. Iruka terlihat senang karena Ino sering datang ke apartemen nya Iruka.

ino membawa bingkisan buah apel, jeruk dan anggur. Dia terlihat sangat senang saat memasuki ruangan apartemen Iruka. Sakura sangat lesu terlihar dari raut wajahnya. Dia masih saja teringat dengan kejadian saat di villa milik Sasuke.

"Sakura-chan kau terlihat sangat tidak bersemangat? Apa ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di pikiranmu?" tanya Iruka.

"Tenang saja Iruka-san, aku tidak apa-apa. Aku baik-baik saja.." balas Sakura.

Ino sering mengunjungi Iruka yang hanya tinggal sendiri semenjak Naruto pergi ke Iwagakure. Naruto dan Sakura terlihat sedang termenung dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing. Ino hanya menghela nafas sambil mengupas jeruk.

Iruka mengonta-ganti channel TV. Dan melihat acara yang sangat membosankan, dia mengkhawatirkan Naruto yang sudah dianggap sebagai anak kandungnya sendiri. Sementara Sakura hanya diam tertunduk. Ino menarik napas dan menghembuskan perlahan. Dia hanya merasa kasihan terhadap Sakura, yang tidak pernah mendapatkan balasan cinta dari Sasuke.

" Hey! Jidat!, kenapa kau diam saja? Lebih baik kau makan jeruk yang kau lihat itu daripada kau melamun seperti itu!" ucap tegas Ino.

"Aku sedang malas makan jeruk pig.." balas Sakura.

"Sudah Berhentilah memikirkan si Uchiha bodoh itu!" gumam nyaring Ino.

"kalian berdua ini selalu saja Uchiha yang kalian bahas," gumam Iruka.

"Ino, aku ingin bertanya saran denganmu apa saranku ini benar atau tidak?"

"Kau ingin bertanya apa?

Iruka-san?"

"Ini mengenai Naruto apa aku lebih baik menyusul ke Iwagakure atau aku menunggunya saja ya?" tanya Iruka.

"Sepertinya Iruka-san rindu si bakka. Apa aku boleh ikut ke sana juga?"

"Ino-chan, mau ikut ke Iwagakure?, terus bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu di toko bunga?"

"Sudahlah kita tunggu saja Naruto kembali daripada menyusulnya kita hanya membuat Naruto repot saja" sahut Sakura.

"Sakura-chan benar juga kalau, aku kesana malah akan membuatnya repot" gumam Iruka.

"kelihatan sekali Iruka-san sangat memikirkan Naru-kun, lebih bagus kita susul Naru-kun saja ya?"

"Lebih baik kita disini saja pig, Naruto sedang bahagia dekat bersama Hinata lagi. Kau harus mengerti. Maaf Iruka-san, apa ucapanku ini salah?" tanya Sakura kepada Iruka. Iruka yang sedang ditanya mulai berpikir dan mencoba mencari tahu jawaban dari ucapan Sakura.

"Bagaimana ya? Aku juga tidak tau. Aku ini hanya merindukan anak kecilku itu, walaupun Naruto hanya anak angkat" gumam Iruka.

"Iruka-san, Naru-kun bukan anak kecil lagi.. Ya ampun Iruka-san berlebihan," gumam Ino.

"Aku ingin ke Iwagakure. Iruka-san, ayo kita kesana" ucap Ino.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, sudah diputuskan" balas Iruka.

"Hey-hey! Tunggu dulu, apa saranku tadi tidak dianggap? Kita sebaiknya tidak kesana" ucap Sakura.

Ino sangat berambisi ingin ke Iwagakure, begitu juga dengan Iruka yang semakin yakin harus kesana juga namun Sakura kelihatan ragu. Dan kelihatannya kurang begitu suka dengan rencana Ino dan Iruka yang ingin ke Iwagakure menyusul Naruto.

\- Pukul 09.02 malam -

"Hinata-chan, apa hari mu menjadi guru menyenankan?"

"Lumayam menyenankan

Naruto-kun."

Naruto meletakan ramen di meja dekat sofa. Hinata tersenyum melihat cup ramen Naruto yang ukurannya lebih besar.

"Naruto-kun, apa bisa menghabiskan sebanyak itu?"

"Tentu saja bisa Hinata-chan. Ini biasa saja, sebelumnya aku menghabiskan 2 ukuran jumbo hehe..."

"Hah! Dua? Naruto-kun nafsu makannya sangat hebat!"

"Hehe... Jangan memujiku seperti itu. Aku jadi malu" ucap Naruto sembari mengaruk belakang kepala.

"Dasar Naruto-kun. Aku ini tekejut bukannya memuji, lucu sekali" kata batin Hinata sambil menahan tawa.

Mereka berdua menikmati ramen bersama. Dan seperti biasa Hinata sering datang ke apartemen Naruto, besoknya berganti datang ke apartemen Hinata. Mereka berdua sudah hampir 3 bulan melakukan kegiatan saling bergantian berkunjung.

"Ssrrpth.. Ramen lama-lama semakin nikmat sajaaa.. Srrppthp.." gumam Naruto yang sedang menikmati ramen nya.

"Mm.. Naruto-kun, apa tidak ingin melanjukan ke kulian?"

"Emm? Kuliah?" tanya Naruto.

"Iya, kuliah apa tidak ingin lanjut?"

"Bagaimana ya? Aku tidak begitu tertarik malahan sekarang lebih fokus kerja. Kuliah sepertinya butuh uang yang banyak, aku tidak ingin Iruka-san tambah pusing" kata Naruto.

"Aemmh, ramen enaknya.." gumam Hinata, saat dia menyantap ramen

"Hinata-chan, mulai suka ramen?"

"Iya sangat suka."

Selesainya mereka berdua menikmati ramen. Naruto mengajak Hinata untuk menonton film yang baru saja Naruto download.

"Yosh! Aku mau coba laptop baru!" ucap Naruto.

"Naruto-kun lucu sekai. Eh? Tunggu sebentar bukannya ini film horor?"

"Wah, Hinata-chan pintar. Aku mau menonton nya!"

Di kamar apartemen yang hanya ada mereka berdua, Naruto mengotak-atik laptopnya. Dan memilih play untuk video.

Hinata terlihat gugup saat film baru dimulai sementara Naruto terlihat sangat senang dan tidak sabar untuk melihat hantu yang akan muncul.

"Woh! Lihat itu Hinata-chan nanti pasti orang itu akan jadi hantu! hantu-hantu!" ucap Naruto.

"Naruto-kun aku takut," kata Hinata.

"Tenang saja Hinata-chan kan ada aku untuk apa kau takut?"

"I-iya ada Naruto-kun.."

Selama menonton film horor. Hinata terlihat sangat ketakutan sedangkan Naruto kelihatan sangat begitu tegang sampai-sampai keluar keringat dingin dari dahinya.

Hinata mulai terbiasa dengan film itu dan tidak begitu takut saat dia melihat Naruto, Naruto kelihatan sangat ketakutan.

"Aku tidak tahan lagi aku mau kabur!" teriak Naruto histeris. Dan dia langsung bersembunyi dikolong tempat tidur.

"Naruto-kun Kenapa kau bersembunyi dibawah tempat tidur?"

"Hinata-chan!, ma-matikan laptop cepat matikan laptop matikan laptopnya!"

"I-iya Naruto-kun," balas Hinata. Dan diapun mematikan laptonnya untuk menghentikan film.

"Hinata-chan, hati-hati nanti ada hantu!"

"Naruto-kun, ayo keluar jangan bersembunyi. Ayo sini.."

Hinata mencoba melihat dibawah kolong ranjang. Naruto pelan-pelan keluar dari tempatnya bersembunyi diikuti perasaan yang ketakutan.

Srrk.

Naruto memeluk Hinata dengan perasaan takut karena film yang telah Naruto tonton tadi. Hinata hanya diam karena gugup, Hinata mulai menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung Naruto agar dia tenang.

"Te-tenang Naruto-kun, ada aku hantu itu hanya ada dalam film.."

"Hinata-chan!, jangan tinggalkan aku, kau disini saja jangan pulang nanti hantu nya keluar dari laptop!"

"Iya, tapi Naruto-kun tenang dulu ya?"

"Aku tidak bisa tenang, film tadi sangat menyeramkan! Kami-sama tolong aku!" ucap Naruto Histeris tidak karuan sementara Hinata hanya tertawa kecil sambil menenangkan Naruto yang tidak mau melepas pelukannya.

BERSAMBUNG

NEXT

BAGIAN TIGAPULUH DUA

Minaa! Lanjutannya ada di bagian 32 nanti! Ada yang penasaran gak? Atau ceritanya garing kayak rampeyek?


	32. 32

[ Pemilik Karakter Anime Naruto ]

[ Masashi Kishimoto ]

#Romance

#School

#Rated [ M = Dewasa ]

[ GUARDIAN ANGEL ]

BAGIAN TIGAPULUH DUA

11.02 malam di apartemen Naruto

Namaku Naruto Uzumaki. Aku sedang bersama wanita yang sangat aku cinta yaitu Hinata Hyuuga. Dia teramat sangat berharga dalam hidupku, aku harap kami bisa terus bersama dengan jangka waktu yang lama dan semoga bisa seumur hidupku.

Di apartemen yang hanya ada kami berdua sedang menghabiskan waktu bersama. Aku berpikir bagimana nanti hubungan kami kedepannya? Semoga saja Kami-sama tidak menuliskan takdir perpisahan. Dan hanya ada kebahagianku bersamanya. Dia seperti rumah untuk pulang, seperti tempat yang membuatku tenang dan damai. Hinata-chan semoga kita selalu bersama sebagai hadiah perpisahan kita yang cukup lama.

Namaku Hinata Hyuuga. Aku tidak bisa untuk mengalihkan padanganku kepadannya. Dia sangat baik padaku dari dulu hingga sekarang, Naruto-kun tetap sama bahkan aku menilai dia lebih dewasa daripada dahulu. Mungkin aku terlalu berlebihan tapi aku mengenalnya sudah cukup lama sejak SMA sampai aku telah bekerja menjadi guru di SMA Iwagakure.

"Hinata-chan, apa kau sudah mengantuk?"

"Belum. Aku masih belum ngantuk."

Aku merasa beruntung mengenalnya karena dia begitu baik. Dan mungkin tidak ada seseorang sebaik dia di dunia ini menurutku pribadi.

Tak terasa sudah mulai larut malam. Hinata-chan kelihatannya belum ngantuk? Apa dia menahan rasa kantuknya ya? Semoga saja dia tidak seperti itu memaksakan diri untuk terjaga sampai jam segini.

"Naruto-kun, kau mau kemana?"

"Aku mau keluar, kau tidurlah dulu Hinata-chan,"

"Naruto-kun aku belum mengantuk, kau mau kemana inikan sudah malam?"

Dia terlihat khawatir karena aku ingin keluar. Dia sangat baik dan perhatian.

"Aku hanya ingin ke ruangtamu. Hinata-chan cepatlah tidur ya?"

"Ta-tapi aku belum mengantuk"

Hinata-chan terdengar meyakinkan bahwa belum ingin tidur.

"Hinata-chan, aku keluar dulu..

Daa-selamat malam mimpi indah" kataku untuknya.

Clek.

Pintu kamar aku tutup rapat. Dan aku mulai melangkah maju menuju ruangtamu, aku putuskan lebih baik untuk tidur di sofa alasannya sudah pasti agar Hinata-chan bisa tidur tanpa memikirkan hal yang buruk karena bagaimanapun juga pria dan wanita tidak boleh se'kamara sebelum mereka menikah bukan?

"Kami seperti pasangan suami, istri saja."

Aku hanya bisa bergumam sembari bersiap tidur di sofa berwanrna orange yang lumayan empuk ini, walaupun sederhana tapi sangat nyaman bagiku.

Naruto mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali. Dia tidak bisa tidur karena sedang memikirkan kelanjutan dari kisah cintanya. Naruto mengingat kejadian yang sudah lama berlalu ketika itu dia masih remaja SMA. Dan Hiashi ayah dari Hinata tidak begitu menyukainya dekat dengan Hinata, entah apa alasannya namun Naruto akan berusaha dan tidak menyerah sedikitpun walau nantinya akan ada penghalang yang kuat menjadi pembatas mereka berdua.

Sementara itu yang Naruto pikirkan saat ini sedang bertatap muka dengan Sasuke Uchiha yang nantinya akan mengantikan posisi Itachi Uchiha yang terkenal jenius dibidang bisnis.

Di kediaman Hyuuga. Sasuke sedang berbicara dengan Hiashi. Itachi yang duduk disebelah Sasuke, hanya tersenyum mendengar bercakapan antara adiknya dan ayah Hinata.

"Aku tetap menolakmu, untuk menjadi pendamping putriku."

"Aku butuh alasan" balas Sasuke tanpa ada rasa hormat sedikitpun terhadap Hiashi.

"Kau ingin tau alasanku?"

"Iya" jawab Sasuke.

Di ruangan utama yang luas dan megah itu hanya ada mereka bertiga. Para pelayan diminta untuk meninggalkan area ruangan utama.

Itachi melihat Sasuke dengan tatapan lembut. Dia tidak menyakan kini adik kecilnya benar-benar telah dewasa walaupun dengan sikap yang egois tidak ingin ditolak.

"Alasannya. Kau tidak pantas menjadi pendamping putriku."

Kata-kata Hiashi terdengar sangat tegas dan tanpa ragu sedikitpun. Dari tatapan dan raut wajahnya sudah menegaskan semuanya. Bahwa Hiashi benar-benar tidak menyukai Sasuke. Mereka bertiga duduk di sofat putih tulang, sofat yang terlihat sangat bersih dan nyaman.

Sasuke beranjak dari duduknya. Dia melangkah maju mendekat ke arah Hiashi. Itachi membulatkan mata tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat. Sasuke berlutut tepat dihadapan Hiashi yang hanya menatap Sasuke dengan ekspresi yang cukup terkejut.

"Aku Sasuke Uchiha. Ini pertama kali aku meminta bahkan belutut dihadapan orang. Aku ingin anda memikirkan baik-baik dan menimbang dengan bijak." ucap Sasuke panjang lebar. Dia menunduk sembari berlutut, mata menatap tegas lantai kramik berwarna putih.

"Sasuke apa yang kaulakukan!" sontak Itachi berkata tegas karena tidak suka dengan perbuatan Sasuke.

"Diam saja kau Nii." balas Sasuke.

"Kau sangat keras kepala. Aku sangat menghargai tekatmu itu" Hiashi berdiri dari duduknya dan meminta Sasuke untuk bangun. Sasuke tetap berlutut tidak mempedulikan Hiashi yang kini mengulurkan tangan.

"Kau mengingatkanku pada pemuda pirang itu. Aku tidak bisa melupakan kata-katanya saat memohon agar dia tidak berpisah dengan putriku. Dia sampai meluapkan semua emosinya." gumam Hiashi.

"Hiashi-san. Kau harus menerima keinginan Sasuke. Walaupun dia terlihat dingin dan tidak peduli apapun tapi serius dengan apa yang dia inginkan dan tuju." kata Itachi sembari menatap tegas Hiashi.

'Nii, kau diam saja jangan ikut campur" kata Sasuke diapun berdiri dan menatap tegas Itachi, lalu kembali melihat Hiashi dengan tatapan lembut seakan memohon.

"Aku tau siapa yang anda bicaralan. Dia Naruto Uzumaki" gumam Sasuke.

"Jadi kau kenal bocah itu? Sasuke pasti kau sudah paham bahwa aku lebih memilih dia dibanding dirimu sebagai pendamping putriku,"

Itachi terlihat sangat kesal karena Hiashi selalu menolak permintaan Sasuke yang sampai sempat berlutut agar diterima sebagai pendamping Hinata.

"Ayo kita pulang. Kau sudah dipermalukan sampai seperti ini." Itachi menepuk pundak kiri Sasuke. Sasuke hanya diam dan menoleh ke arah Itachi dengan tatapan tegas.

"Aku minta maaf atas nama keluarga Hyuuga. Aku hanya seorang ayah yang memikirkan kebahagian anaknya. Kalian berdua pasti tau itu? Aku tidak ingin putriku sedih dengan egoisku ini, lagipula aku sudah terlalu tua untuk bersikap keras kepala.

"Saya paham itu Hiashi-san, anda ayah yang baik memikirkan sampai sejauh itu. Aku sangat menghargai penolakan ini sekarang. Dan aku janji ini yang terakhir kalinya. Sasuke kau harus bisa melupakan Hinata Hyuuga. Dia sudah ada yang memiliki" kata Itachi.

"Aku tau itu. Dan sudah paham tentang semuanya. Aku akan melupakannya jika aku bisa" balas Sasuke. Itachi pamit dengan mengajak Sasuke meninggalkan Hiashi yang hanya bisa melihat kepergian kakak-adik itu dengan senyum yang tulus.

"Paling tidak dari sikap dingin dan tidak peduli kalian berdua. Masih ada hati yang tulus dan mengerti mana yang baik dan tidak baik. Aku sangat menghargai keputusanku juga pergertian kalian berdua" gumam batin Hiashi.

BERSAMBUNG

NEXT

BAGIAN TIGAPULUH TIGA


End file.
